A life A school A relationship?
by simplegirl42
Summary: Hinata is a dancer, longing to go to collage but is it worth it if Sasuke becomes her roommate? Them practically living together is diffcult but it becomes more hard when Itachi is involved. *SasuHina* fic but there's ItacHina too. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Life

**Hope you like this new story, i thought of out of no where. Thats why i wasnt working on my other story i have, so sorry if any one is reading it but i don't know i thinking I'm going to delete it, you tell me.**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter one:**

As she awoke from her bed, she stood up feeling relaxed and comfortable. She pulled the covers and sheets over her pillows and made it neat. Saying that she made her bed. She walked around her bed and pressed play on the stereo and put her indigo hair up in a bun as she did her morning stretches.

Dancing came to life as the stereo played "Wake up" in the morning. She stood still for a moment and then stretch out her right arm in front of her first. Turning her head back, stretching out her left arm behind her and slowly spreading out her legs. She look forward again and moved both her arms in a wave moving her stomach with the movement. It was like she was giving some one a big wave. Then she bought her left arm back in front of her as her foot spinned on the ground with the other foot balanced on the side. Arms were in a circle in front of her. She slowly, gracefully stopped spinning as she jumped into the air with her feet touching like a sideways diamond, and landing gently on the ground with no noise. Her hands together above her head and then went back to the first position accept her left arm was stretch out in front of her and the right was stretch out behind her. As she made her arms wave while going up to her head slowly her legs separating from each other farther, and farther apart until she hit the ground doing the splits. Moving her right leg out of the splits and moving her arms down about to dance some more when a pounding sound came from the door and a angry voice heard.

"Turn off that damn music it 7 o'clock in the morning"

She got up in a hurry and turned off her stereo and sat back on the bed listening to the footsteps walking away. A sigh came out of the girls mouth and fell back on her bed looking at the ceiling just day dreaming.

**Beep, beep, beep** interrupted her thoughts and sat back up. She looked at her watch on her wrist and turned off the beeping. "Time to get ready", she said to herself out loud.

She had slept with her shirt from yesterday on with her pj pants that were blue and she slept with her watch on. She got up on to her feet and walk to the bathroom inside her apartment room. It wasn't that big and it wasn't that small, her apartment was the perfect size for her. There was enough room to dance and move around. Her bed was in the far back but not against corner wall and the TV a little ways way from the bed to watch while lying down. Her desk was on the other side of the room next to her stereo and her dresser was right next to her bed. When you enter her room the kitchen is on the left side and the bathroom on the right.

Awhile she washed her body and hair. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She opened the door and changed into her clothes. She went back into the bathroom to see if she looked OK through the mirror. She wore a black shirt with shoulder sleeves and it showed three inches of her chest starting from her neck. Also she wore knee length, sort of tight jean shorts, but before she ever left the house she wore a huge over her size jacket that hid her figure.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, her indigo hair up in a pony tail. Her eyes and everyone else's eyes thought there was nothing special about her. The girls lavender colored pupiless eyes always look below herself just as if she were trash. She opened the bathroom door and stepped into the kitchen when beep, beep, beep.

Her watch was beeping again. She looked at her wrist and skipped breakfast and ran out, saying she was late.

When she arrived it was 8:30 a.m. and a young blond haired girl stood outside a flower shop. The blond haired girl had blue eyes and threw a apron and gardening gloves at her. The other girl barely caught them while the blond said, "Your late Hinata."

"I-I'm sorry Ino" she managed to say.

"OK, just tidy up the shop and then watch the shop for five hours. I will be coming at that time to take your place for the day. Then you can watch over my little brother till my parents get home." Ino said and leaving Hinata to do her job she started to walk away.

Hinata stood there just thinking of how much Ino helped her out so much. Specially with the money problems she was having with the whole apartment and her collage she wants to go to this year. That's why she works for Ino, Ino's family are rich and kind people that don't brag about it. When Hinata left her family and tried to live on her own, she was taken in by Inos family for two months until she got her apartment. Ino and Hinata are best friends. Ino knew Hinata needed a job so she gave her one, so that she have enough money to pay off the rent every month and go to the collage she wants to go to. The collage she wants to go to is an art school for artist, singers, musicians, and dancers like Hinata.

Hinata slipped on her gloves and planted seeds in pots filled with rich soil. After that she watered all the plants. Then she ordered the flowers into a beautiful arrangement in the display window. Next she swept the wooden floor clean and cleared off the counter filled with papers into a drawer and check the register to see how much money was in there. Hinata let out breath and closed the register. She went to the window to flip the closed sign to open. Hinata walked back over behind the counter and waited for anyone while doodling on a piece of paper.

She cleaned the shop once she arrived till 10:00 and opened the shop. Now she was getting bored of baby-sitting the quite shop, but at least it was better than Ino's always complaining brother. She checked her watch for the time. It was 11:30 an hour and a half with no one even coming in and doodles on a piece of paper. She sighed in boredom and said to herself "Two more hour till I baby sit the noisy brat."

Ino came at 1:30 right on time thanking Hinata for her help at the shop and handing her the key to the house. Hinata slipped off her gloves and unwrapped the apron from her and grabbed the key. Giving Ino an understood and grateful smile she left to Ino house.

Ino's little brat, pain in the butt brother gave Hinata a bad headache for the last hour before Ino's parents came home at five o'clock. Hinata bowed to Ino's parents and smiled leaving their house without a word.

She walked silently about another block away and Hinata would be there at the apartment building. Hinata thought if her letter was going to come today from the collage of her dreams. Her hands in her jacket pockets and eyes looking toward the ground. Hinata bumped into somebody and she back stepped a couple of times to keep her balance.

Hinata quickly said, "Sorry", and looked at the woman standing in front of her. Hinata was about to go around her when her face finally registered with her mind and looked back at the woman.

The woman had pink bubble gum hair with light pink blush on her cheeks with gorgeous green eyes. Her outfit was a short red dress. In Hinata's opinion this girl must be a model, she was beautiful Hinata thought.

The woman smirked and said, "Take a picture it last longer", in a bitchy way.

Hinata became confused and stopped her wide-eyed staring at her and said, "W-What?"

"Just stop starring, now tell me if he went this way", she said in a attitude.

"Um w-who?" Hinata stuttered

"Sasuke", the girl said losing her patience.

"Who's S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked curious.

The woman looked at her blankly as if she has been hiding under a rock for a long time. "Hes this hot, rich, handsome man that lives around here in this community. Now did you see a big group of girls running?"

Hinata shook her head no, but she didn't see any thing cause she was walking with her eyes to the ground.

"Fine get out of my way", the woman said pissed off as she ran passed Hinata looking everywhere.

Hinata watch as the figure disappeared and thought of whom this guy could be since girls are looking for him. She shrugged it off and started to walk again.

Hinata began to walk slower to the sight of the mailboxes outside the apartment building. She stopped in front of them and took out her mailbox key. She opened her mailbox and grabbed the mail and closed the mailbox. She walked up the apartment building stairs to the level her room was on. She unlocked her apartment door and went inside flipping the lights on. Hinata looked through the mail in kitchen as her heart froze that of holding the letter of fate.

She took a deep breath and ripped it open thinking that this will be a happy moment or a heart aching one. She unfolded the letter and began to read it.

It read:

_You are…_..

**That's the first chapter! Don't forget to review **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

**Here it is the second chapter hope you enjoy**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Hinata P.O.V. to me about the tittle.**

**_I can handle my life it going alright. I hope I can handle the new school but I think it will work out. What? A relationship who said that i was going to hook up with any one. _**

**Chapter 2:**

_You are accepted into art potential collage (A.P. collage)_

Hinata had a huge smile on her face until she read the bottom of it that made her smile smaller.

_You must mail this back with 555,550 dollars in it with your signature at the bottom of this paper_.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had 900,000 dollars in her savings account, so she could pay it, but that's just the start. She knew when she got there that there would be more and more bills will be coming up for the supplies and crap. She wondered if she could pay it all or will she have to get a second job. Well at least she can stop paying the rent to her apartment since the school makes you live in your dorm. Then she can move out of her apartment, but the school is really far from the flower shop and her friends.

Hinata left the letter on the table in the kitchen and went to her bed to lay down. She took out her cell phone to call Ino. She dialed her number and Ino picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello", Ino said on the other line.

"Hey", Hinata said happy with a calm tone.

"Oh so what's up Hinata? Did you have fun with my brother?" Ino asked sarcastically

"Of course, I love it when he runs around a lot and screams in my ear" Hinata said sarcastically back.

"Aw I'm so glad", Ino says playing long then laughs, "So was he horrible as usually?"

"Yes", Hinata blurted out, but not loud though. They both laugh a little this time.

"So what you call for?" Ino asked settling down a bit after laughing.

Hinata's voice became soft. "Well I g-got the letter from the school and I w-was accepted", Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh that's great!" Ino said rejoicing. "Now you can pursue your dreams of becoming a dancer."

"Yeah", Hinata said in a quiet voice then start back up again, "but I wont hardly see you when I go."

"Oh well, don't worry about me, but you sound all depressed that you got in like if you had to eat my moms cooking. You should be happy you got accepted."

"I-I am happy, really. It just the money I have to pay and the new friends I have to make. Also I be m-moving away from you." Hinata said tiny bit of sadness in her voice.

"You will be fine Hinata and so will I. Things will work out for us even if it's not what we expect, but were friends till the end. You got that?"

"Yup best friends till the end", Hinata said hopeful.

"That's better, will celebrate at seven ok?" Ino said glad for Hinata's change in mood.

"Ok", Hinata said as Ino said she'll pick her up at her apartment before she hung up on Hinata.

Hinata felt relieved and happy again and sat up on her bed. She looked through her phone and saw seven missed calls from Neji. Even her overly protective cousin, Neji didn't know where she lived. Hinata knew if he found out he be there in twenty minutes to bring her back home. All she says to him every month is that she is fine and things are working out, then Hinata would hang up on him.

Hinata deleted the miss calls and didn't call back, thinking if her cousin even had a life since he calls her every day. She got up on her feet and left her lavender colored cell phone on the bed. She walked over to her bathroom and took a bath to relax herself.

Hinata got out of the bathtub and dried off. While getting ready she wore a brown skirt and a really light pink top. As her hair dried naturally straight down to her shoulders with the blow dryers help of course. Hinata never wore make up because she thought that it looked dumb on her.

She then sat back down at the kitchen table waiting for Ino to arrive at her door. Hinata pushed back her bangs and looked at the clock it was 6:48 p.m. Behind the door was silence and Hinata wondered what she and Ino were going to do to tonight. Then her cell phone start to play 'Apologize' on her bed. Hinata stared blankly at the direction of the bed.

She got up, then slowly walked over to the bed. She knew who was calling, it was Kiba, but she couldn't face him and could barely talk to him. Kiba gave out that line 'I hope we can still be friends' after breaking up with her for this girl he is now dating. They went out for ten months and he broke her heart saying he wants to date other people only meaning the girl he's dating now. Hinata knew it was going to happen cause her friends saw him flirting with her and checking her out, but she still wasn't prepared for her heart to be crushed.

Once Hinata picked up her cell phone it stopped playing. She flipped it open to see that he left her a voice message. Hinata closed it not wanting to know what he said. She stuff her phone into her skirt pocket as there was a knock on the door. Hinata went to open the door with a greeting smile to see Ino.

Ino's blond hair was half up half down with her left side bangs behind her ear, as her bright blue eyes shined. She wore a white shirt with gold sparkles on it that said sparkle and she wore a jean mini skirt.

Ino gave a big smile and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Congratulations", Ino said squeezing the life out of Hinata.

"To tight", Hinata said trying to gather air in her lungs.

Ino let go of her and giggled saying, "Sorry".

Hinata let out a giggle with a little red in her face catching her breath.

Ino stopped giggling and asked, "So are you ready?"

Hinata stopped and asked blankly at her, "F-for what?"

Ino gave a teasing expression on her face making Hinata seem dumb. "To have fun, duh!"

Hinata laughed at her friend with a smile on her face and asked still smiling, "Where are we going?"

Ino took a deep breath to settle her huge surprise. "Were going to the new night club that just opened up," Ino said excited looking for Hinata's reaction.

"B-but I…." Hinata started to object in a soft tone of voice while thinking about it, "Well I-I cant…."

Hinata was cut short when Ino pouted and said in a calm loud voice, "Oh, come on Hinata. I already called some people to be there to celebrate. So were going! If you want I will stay by the bar so you wont feel lonely their, OK?"

Hinata thought about it and said, "OK", in a slight cheerful mood. "So w-who did you c-call to be there?" Hinata asked biting the corner of her lip.

"Well, of course I invited our friends from high school so they can celebrate you cause you got into A.P. collage." Ino said in making Hinata feel dumb again.

"Yeah, but I mean who, the names of the people," Hinata said to Ino to make her understand and not personally try to make her feel dumb again.

Ino gave a laughing smirk, and sighed while closing her eyes and began telling Hinata who. "There's Shino, Choji, Lee, and of course my hot boyfriend, Kankuro". Ino said his name happy and in dreamy tone of voice. Her hands together up to her cheeks while thinking about him.

Hinata waved her hand in front of Ino and snapping her fingers saying, "Ino, any one else?"

Ino snapped out of it and was a tiny bit embarrassed. "Oh sorry about that", she said with a fake laugh while smiling. "What did you say?"

Hinata took a breath in, cause of how her friend acts sometimes over boys. "I said is there any one else you i-invited?"

Ino looked away from Hinata and said in a soft voice with her hand scratching the back of her head. "Kiba".

"What?" Hinata sort of said in a loud voice with out stuttering. "Why did you invite him"

"Hey I thought things were cool between the two of you". Ino said looking at her friend in the eyes as she put her hand down.

Hinata stuttered for a answer pushing her fingers together, "Well I'm not m-mad at him and we are f-friends". She stopped for a second then complained, "But I can't see him yet I can barely talk to him."

Ino put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and Hinata's gaze left the floor and look at Ino in the eyes. "Don't worry Hinata. It will be fine. It will be like back when you didn't know he liked you", Ino gave her a convincing smile.

Hinata nodded with a innocent smile while trying to have faith in Ino's words.

"That's it Hinata", Ino said while smiling at her best friend. "Lets go", and with that Ino dragged her out of there before Hinata had any second thoughts also Hinata couldn't grab her jacket either.

They both hopped into Ino's red ferrari and Ino took off. Ino and Hinata were silencent as the car stereo just kept playing random songs. Ino finally said to Hinata, "Hey were going to make a stop to pick Natasha up OK?"

Hinata nodded and said, "She's coming to?"

"Well yeah, I thought it would be funnier with her and she also one of our friends, dur! Plus since I invited Shino, I invited her as well. Maybe they will finally get together cause I think Shino as a thing for Natasha". Ino said while winking at Hinata with a smile cross her face.

Hinata just smiled back and shook her head just laughing inside. She thought it was funny how her friend always played match maker for fun. She was in a happy mood again, '_at least there will be another girl addition to the party_', Hinata thought.

As Ino went straight then turned a couple of times, they were there. Ino stopped the car right in front of the house. Natasha was an only child with overly protected, hard working parents. Since her parents work all the damn time, they hired a nanny to watch her. Natasha would always ask the nanny or pay off the nanny to let her do whatever she wants and she did. Natasha is not a bad kid, she's nice, kind, and crazy to be with. She's the life of a party meaning she does wacky things.

Ino took out her cell phone and dialed Natasha number. A few seconds later Hinata jumped as Ino shouted into the phone to be funny, "Get your ass outside"

Natasha shouted back so loud that Hinata could hear what she said through the phone, "Fine, gosh!" Then Natasha laughed and so did Ino. A minute later and Natasha came outside.

Natasha also looked like she could be a model to Hinata. Natasha had wave sandy blond hair with light brown eyes. She was wearing a red tube top and skinny black shorts.

"Well hey guys", Natasha said as she walked up to the car and got in.

Ino and Hinata both said "Hi".

Natasha sat in the back seat, she leaned over and gave Hinata a backwards hug. "Congratulations", she said as she let go of her and fell back in her seat.

"T-thank you", Hinata finally said after a few moments.

"Alright time for some fun", Ino said as she hit the gas pedal and speed off.

--

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I invented Natasha. Please don't for get to leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Club

**Hope you enjoy**

**Warning: Shino is a little out of character in this chapter**

**Oh thank you to the people who actually reviewed on the last chapter (cough, cough only two people)**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 3:**

They were there in ten minutes. Ino pulled her car over and parked it cross the street from the club. They all got out of the car and walked cross the street all together heading towards the entrance to the club.

Ino stepped up to the plate cutting everyone that was waiting outside to get in. She leaned over the red rope and whispered something in the guy's ear. He only nodded a couple of times and Ino's hand slipped something into his. Ino back way a little bit and the guy check the clipboard. He wrote something down and then turned to face the girls removing the red rope saying, "Have fun ladies."

"Oh we will", Natasha said as if speaking only for herself.

They all walk in as colorful lights shined on and off moving around the dance floor. People were dancing as the DJ kept mixing up the beats. Hinata was like wow in her head as Natasha was like sweet, and Ino thought it was going to be fun.

Ino was sort of standing ahead of the girls and she turn her head around. "Come on lets go over here", Ino said while walking towards the bar.

Hinata kept her hands together in front of her as her and Natasha followed Ino. Ino sat on a stool and so did the other two girls. Ino put her hand on the counter while tapping her fingers. "Hey can I get a Sherry Temple", Ino asked the bartender behind the counter.

The guy replied, "Sure thing." He looked at Hinata and Natasha up and down and asked, "What about you two lovely ladies?"

Hinata blushed when the guy winked at her and said "Same thing", in a loud shy voice so he could hear her over the loud music.

"Nothing for me, I'm not thirst yet", Natasha said looking out at the people dancing on the dance floor.

"Is that so, from what I remember you always love to have a drink before dancing", a manly voice said from behind her stepping in front of them all with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Oh really, how would you know that Shino?" Natasha asked with a playful expression on her face.

Shino looked back at her and said in a calm cool way, "Because you love dancing when you're drunk. Now what ever she asks for I will buy", Shino said to the guy behind the counter. The bartender nodded, Shino then turned his gaze to Hinata. "Hinata I heard you got in, congrats", Shino said meeting her eyes with a tiny smile on his face.

She looked way from his eyes but not away from him. "T-thank you", Hinata said with blush on her face as her lips formed a smile.

Shino was a good-looking man with brown hair that wore black sunglasses all the time. He keeps all his thoughts and feelings to himself most of the time. Shino is what some would call creepy and silent at times. He wears a big jacket that covers some of his face and regular baggy pants.

"So are you going to dance at this club or going to tell us that you're not going to show us your moves yet?" Ino asked staring at him with a smirk across her face.

Shino turned to look at Ino and said, "I'll see if your ready for it yet." He smirked back at her.

Ino just rolled her eyes playfully knowing that he was going to say something like that.

"Well he will be dancing cause I'll make him want to move his feet", Natasha said to Ino then looked at Shino.

"You think you can handle this?" Shino asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can", Natasha said smiling yet smirking. Natasha turned to the guy behind the counter who was making the two Sherry Temples. "Hey, let me get a shot." Natasha turned back to them and Shino said, "See I told you were going too."

Then Hinata and Ino attention turned to the guy behind the counter as he said, "Two Sherry Temples", as he started to make the shot. Ino grabbed hers and so did Hinata and they drank some of it.

Then a manly voice came from behind Hinata making her almost wanting to spit her drink out. "What the hell? This is a night club your suppose to have alcohol not some damn sissy drink." A man in a cheerful mood came up in front of them with sideways triangles on both sides of his face.

Ino put the drink down as she tipped the bartender twenty bucks and said in a greeting tone of voice, "Hi Kiba".

"Hey", Kiba replied as his eyes left Ino and look at Hinata. "Hello Hinata", he said nicely.

Hinata swallowed the cold drink down and held it in her lap while looking down at it. Then her gaze lifted a little and she looked to the left away from him and said, "H-hi", in a soft and stuttering way.

Ino felt the tension between them and asked, "Kiba, where's Akamaru?"

Kiba gazes left the beautiful innocent girl to Ino. "He's home", Kiba said then continued in a funny voice, "They don't allow cute little wild dogs in like they use to".

"At least this club is smarter than the one you tricked on letting the dog in", Ino laughed to herself remembering that one time. "Man was that funny".

Kiba gave a little laugh remembering his dog jumping behind the bar. Akamaru got drunk and started to break stuff on accident and when the dog heard music being play. The dog hop around on his hind legs making it look like he was dancing. "Yup good times", Kiba said nodding in agreement.

Kiba is a handsome man that is funny and serious at times. Kiba has brown hair that is not that long and is not that short. He has dark brown eyes with red sideways triangles on his face. He usually wears his navy fur jacket, but since his little white fur dog is not with him he wore a regular black shirt.

The guy behind the counter put the alcohol down in front of Natasha. She looked at the alcohol that was in a small glass and grabbed it with no second thoughts. Natasha opened her mouth and drank it all at once. She put the glass down on the counter exhaling a breath and stood up.

"Feeling bitter", Shino teased taking a step forward and put the money on the counter.

The bartender took the money and Natasha said, "Hell yeah". The DJ began to put a mix on that was so easy to dance to. Everyone's attention went to the dance floor to the new beat from the DJ. "Come on lets dance," Natasha grabbed Shino hand and lead him to the dance floor before he could say anything. Hinata watched them start to dance it look like fun to her. _Shino did know how to dance and Ino was right Shino did have a thing for Natasha_, Hinata thought. _Shino was having fun out there with her_.

"Hey baby", a man's voice came from behind Ino and kissed her on the cheek.

Ino giggled and kissed him back on the lips. "Hey Kankuro, you finally got here", Ino said smiling.

"Yeah", Kankuro said standing beside Ino his hand around her waste. He looks around and points. "So is Shino finally going out with Natasha or what?"

"No, there just dancing", Ino said shaking her head looking down.

"Hn", Kankuro said then looks at Hinata, "So congrats Hinata, on getting in."

Hinata smiles and thanks him.

Kankuro was mostly taller then all the other boys at there high school. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and sort of had a big nose but not really (for the people who watch Naruto, Kankuro doesn't wear make up in my story). He wore black pants and a navy blue shirt.

"Yeah, really good job on getting in", a cheerful voice came from a man with black hair and wearing a green suit.

"Yup", the chubby guy said next to the green wearing fellow.

"Oh, t-thank you", Hinata said looking at both of them.

"So Choji, did you and Lee just get here?" Ino asked the chubby man.

"Yeah, we had a little bite to eat before coming", Choji said ginning, picking at his teeth thinking of food.

"Fat ass probably had a whole buffet", Kankuro said under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Choji asked with an angry expression on his face pointing at Kankuro. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Kankuro gave him a annoying yet angry glare back and said, "No", moving his fat finger out of his face. "The only problem I would have with a fat ass like yourself is if he ate all the food in the world."

"Kankuro", Ino said loud getting mad at him wanting them to settle down. "Choji I'm sorry just never mind him, he jus-"

"Ino your stupid boyfriend has to know I don't kid around. If people say I'm fat, I will kick their ass," Choji said not really hearing what Ino was saying just glaring at Kankuro in the eyes.

"You want to take this outside?" Kankuro said letting go of Ino's waste and stepping closer to Choji.

"Please stop, were here to celebrate Hinata not to fight". The guy in the green stepped in between them, pushing Choji away a little.

Kankuro stepped down and sighed. "I hate brats," he said to himself.

"Thank you Lee", Ino said to the guy in green relieved.

"No problem", Lee said with his thumb up and showing her a toothy smile.

Lee was an odd looking man. He had really fuzzy black eyebrows with black hair that made him look like he had a helmet on all the damn time. Lee always wears green as if it were his favorite color, and he is also one of the guys that is taller than Kankuro.

Now Choji is a chubby guy with chubby cheeks with red swirls on both sides of his face. He has light brown hair in a sort of 'v' shape hair style. He wore a white shirt with a red swirl on it and a dark green jacket over his shirt with brown pants.

Kiba and Hinata were just watching the whole thing not saying a word, but Kiba would always look at her really fast. Lee stopped smiling and put his hand down now looking at Hinata expressionless face.

"So Hinata, you having fun?" Lee asked looking down at her.

"Well u-um y-yes," Hinata said searching for her own answer inside her head.

"So you excited about going to collage?" Choji asked.

Everyone stared at her in different directions waiting for the answer. Hinata felt as if it were hot in there and could see Kiba looking at her. "Y-yes", she stuttered.

"So you're going there to dance right?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes", Hinata said. _'Is this twenty questions or something?'_ She asked herself.

"Oh, but can you even dance?" Kankuro asked without checking his attitude making him sound rude. Hinata felt as if she was put on the spot had to prove something to her friends. Her palms started to sweat as she got hotter and hotter.

"Kankuro!" Ino shouted as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He shouted looking beside him at her.

"Of course she can dance, and you just sounded all rude to her", Ino said looking up at him.

"Well damn, I'm just saying I never seen her dance that's all", Kankuro said trying to get Ino off his case.

Hinata felt a little awkward and she knew why he ask because she never dance in front of people accept for Ino. Honestly Hinata didn't even know if she was good or not. Ino said shes a great dancer but that's only one girl's opinion and its her best friend.

While Ino and Kankuro were getting mad each other trying to prove there own case, Hinata spoke up. Making all her friends look back at her making it feel hot again for Hinata.

"Umm i-if you don't mind c-can we drop the q-question Kankuro?" Hinata tried to look at the ground instead of everybody as she pushed her fingers together.

"Sure," Kankuro said surprised she spoke out then with a apologetic look on his face he said, "Sorry about the question". He felt a little guilty because the look on Hinata face was sad that said to him I don't want to talk about it.

It was silent for a while. No one really knew what to say until Kankuro said something completely stupid towards Kiba.

"So Kiba, I see you didn't bring your mutt," Kankuro said smirking.

"Hey Akamaru is not a mutt!" Kiba yelled being offended.

Kankuro laughed a little, "Damn all of you guys get upset over small little things". Kankuro cooled down and was back to a common voice. "Anyways sorry about that Kiba, I had to break the silences."

Ino realized that Kankuro was getting a little out of hand. She decide she should get him out of there before he fights one of her friends since Kiba looked like he was going to. Ino finished her Sherry Temple and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets dance", Ino said moving him toward the dance floor.

"Fine", Kankuro said as they started to dance with people also dancing around them.

Every one watched as they left then Lee turned his direction back to Hinata. "Hinata are you going to dance, cause if you are I will dance with you", Lee suggested nicely.

"U-umm no but t-thank you for offering", Hinata said giving him a kind smile.

"Alright", Lee said grinning.

It was silent for a moment then Choji said "I'm hungry, I will be back". And with that he left

They watch him run for the door s making his own way through people.

Kiba turned back and said to Lee, "Hey Lee do you think me and Hinata could talk for a bit."

Lee got the hint and nodded his head and went away.

Hinata watched Lee leave and her eyes fell to the ground when Kiba sat on the stool in front of her. Kiba saw her not wanting to look at him so he grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes.

Hinata froze, her mind was blank. Her heart missed a beat and it slowed down as if time stopped.

--

**There it is. Please review**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

**Well you guys waited for a week so here it is:**

**Thanks to all the reviewers **

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hinata are you ok with us being friends?" Kiba asked

Hinata said nothing as she was lost in his eyes and couldn't think of anything.

Kiba took a breath and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Still no answer from Hinata, her face was emotionless as she just stared at him.

"Look I'm sorry, but if you never want to see me again, I will leave". Kiba said taking his hand away form her chin and look down then back up. He knew the words he was saying hadn't registered with her since her face was still blank as if she was not even there. He waved his hand cross her eyes and said very loudly, "Hinata, are you listening?"

Right there, Hinata's brain finally caught on and rewind the things she heard Kiba say. She stuttered and said in a soft whisper, "K-Kiba".

"Hinata I need to know how you feel, your tearing me apart when I see you act this way." Kiba had a serious look in his eyes wanting to know the truth of what Hinata was feeling. He grabbed her arms and slightly shook her. "Hinata tell me I need to know".

Hinata was a tiny bit scared but knew Kiba would never hurt, I mean physical of course he already broke her heart. Hinata look into both of his eyes back and forth so serious and settle. "K-Kiba I-I want to s-stay friends. I'm not m-mad that you b-broke up with me. I j-just need time b-because when you broke up with me you took a piece of my heart and that is h-hard to repair." Hinata stuttered as she felt like tears were going to fall from her eyes. She broke I contact and looked away from him.

Kiba's grasp loosen and his hands fell back to the side as he look away and turned the stool toward the counter. He rested his arms on the counter and took a breath. "Im sorry Hinata. I didn't think it would be this hard for you. I understand that our friendship is lost." Kiba said this in a sad tone of voice stating the truth of what he thinks.

Hinata now looked back at him. "Kiba are friendship is n-not lost, it j-just in a slow p-paste." Hinata wondered why she was even saying this.

Kiba look back at her, his face was brighten up a bit and asked, "So, you don't want me to leave?"

"No", Hinata said unsure.

Kiba smiled, he turned the stool back to face her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and fell back down in his seat.

Hinata was shocked and turned away from him and took a drink of her Sherry Temple and put it back down on the counter. She just said it was at a slow paste not that it was back to a normal paste wear she wouldn't care if he kissed her on the cheek as a friend. She was confused of what she felt and was asking to many questions in her head to herself.

Kiba saw her reaction and said, "Oh come on, it didn't mean any thing". He put his hand on her back trying to make her feel better.

Hinata got up so his hand can get off her back. It felt weird between them to her. Hinata started to walk to the exit doors as Kiba followed.

"Hinata" he called.

"Just leave me alone right now", Hinata said still walking to the exit doors not looking back.

Kiba stopped following and felt stupid for doing that.

Hinata just needed a moment outside for a bit. She leaned her back against the wall and looked up at the sky. She took deep breaths and relooked everything that had happen between her and Kiba.

Ten minutes later a breathless Ino open up the exit door. "Damn I been looking every where for you Hinata, in the bathroom and around the whole club. I never thought you would be back here in the ally way behind the club", Ino said acting all dramatic.

Ino looked at Hinata; she stood still as if it were only her out there. Ino took a big breath she knew this time was no time for fun and games. She began to walk up to her letting the door slam behind her. Ino leaned on the same wall as Hinata and took a big breath.

"Look Im sorry I left you alone but you saw how Kankuro was acting. I didn't want any fights to night." Ino looked for Hinata responds but there was none. Ino lift her head up and looked to the spot in the sky where Hinata is staring at. Ino soothes her voice down into a calm and mellow state.

"Lee told me that you and Kiba were talking alone, that's when I began looking for the two of you. Then I saw Kiba in the distance without you. So Im guess something happen."

Hinata did not respond to Ino just looking out into the sky. Silence was taking over in the ally.

Ino was going to say something when Hinata's voice cut her off from speaking. "I-Ino, why do I feel this way? I want to be in his a-arms again but when he t-touches me or gets near me my whole body wants him w-way."

Ino listened closely to Hinata soft stuttering voice. Then Ino glance shifted back to the sky. "I don't know, maybe your heart still wants to love him but your mind doesn't want him to enter your heart again". Ino takes a short sigh and says, " It's a little my fault I guess I left you at the bar and now your feeling this way".

"No", Hinata speaked very clearly, "Its not. Its no ones fault to prevent this from happening, he was sooner or later going to talk to me about this. Maybe I screwed things up when I was talking to him".

"Come on, you just said it no ones fault right, so stop kicking your ass about it", Ino said with a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata finally stopped gazing at the sky and look at her friend. "Look I don't know what Kiba said just don't let this break up screw with your life. You will find someone that is actually meant to be with you, but the only way to do that is to date, break up then get over it, and keep doing it to find the person that is suppose to be yours. And you never know you might not even have to search. Ok?"

Hinata felt comfort in Ino words. _'Ino always knows what to say at the right time'_, Hinata thought. A tiny smile formed on her face. "Thank you, Ino", she said in a quiet voice.

Ino gave her a hug, "Any time", she whispered in her ear.

"So you ready to go back in there? We can't let this night go to waste, Hinata. You need to have fun with your friends that care about you before you go. What do you say?" Ino said as she broke the hug and giving her a confident look.

It took Hinata a few seconds to make up her mind with the confident face Ino was giving her she couldn't disappoint. "Sure", Hinata said a small smile gracing her face.

"Alright, then I swear I will be by your side if Kiba comes around ok?" Ino asked Hinata nodded her head. Ino took Hinata's hand as they walked back into the club.

The music was blasting there ear drums off because they been in the quiet ally so long. Hinata's friends saw her come back in with Ino. They all ran up to her at different times and asked if everything was all right. Hinata only nodded smiling and told them all the same thing, "Yeah, things happen the way they happen".

Her friends were glad every thing was ok. The only one that didn't come running up to her to ask her was Kiba. Kiba hadn't left yet but he was watching her from afar.

--

Wacky things happen that night. Like Ino and Natasha both grabbed Hinata's arms and dragged her on to the dance floor. They tried to make her dance, but instead they made her move her body couple of times with there hands and hips knocking her all most over as her face got redder and redder of being embarrassed. Her guy friends were by the bar laughing at Hinata's red face. Hinata knew this was all for fun and knew they weren't trying to embarrass her, but she could not stop blushing.

Then there was only a tiny instant where Kankuro was about to get in a fight with Lee. This made Ino mad and stop them both from fighting. After giving her apologies to Lee for Kankuro rude words, she then turned to Kankuro and hit him on the back of the head kind of hard. The people who were around them began laughing when Kankuro got hit on the head and Ino mad face.

The one thing Hinata couldn't forget about this night was when Kiba came back over to her. They talked and things were now cool between them and an impressed Ino, not to close to them but ear arrange from them, was glad there cool.

When Hinata finally got home, she undressed and put her pj's on. She fell asleep thinking this night is a memory she can never forget.

--

**Well hope you like and please review. Stay tuned because next chapter Hinata is going to collage. You don't want to miss that (trust me).**

**Oh, thanks for the reviews it lets me know if I'm doing good or not.**

**So on a scale 1 to 10 how is the story so far. Ten being the best and one the worst.**


	5. Chapter 5: Campus

**Sorry that it was not up yesterday, someone was on the computer all day so I couldn't use it. Thank you to the people who reviewed**.

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks rolled past and tomorrow was when the collage was going to have this big thing on campus. There will be a big table filled with packets for each new student this year. The packets will have the name of the student on it and inside of it were papers on what classes they have, major supplies they need, the rules on campus/school, and most important your roommates name.

Hinata had every thing packed that was in her apartment. She left some of the heave boxes that she'll get later at Ino's house. All she was going to take tomorrow is her suit case filled with clothes and her messenger bag that had some CD's in it, her year book from high school, her journal, and pictures of her friends with random things she liked. Most of her furniture that belong to her, she told Ino to keep for her till later.

Hinata told the land lord that she was moving out and no longer living there today. She slept over at Ino's house for the night and tomorrow night she will be sleeping in her and her roommates dorm room.

Hinata fell asleep with excitement cross her face as butterflies tickled her in her stomach.

--

"BBBBByyyyeee Hhhinnataaa!!" Ino shouted as Ino honked the horn so loud and long to say goodbye to Hinata while she got out of the car. New students like herself and regular collage students stared at her and some just laughed.

Hinata got embarrassed as red ran cross her face. She turned around and send a signal to Ino through her eyes that said 'cut it out'.

Ino stopped and laughed, "Bye Hinata, I'll miss you".

"I will miss you too", Hinata said and put her suitcase on the ground for a minute. She walked around the car and leaned into the car divers window and gave Ino a hug.

"Good luck", Ino said while hugging.

"T-Thanks", She said as she broke the hug and went around the car grabbing her suitcase off the ground.

Ino waved goodbye and drove away. Hinata took a deep breath and turned around. The whole collage area was huge and you could defiantly tell it was an art school. Many different flowers surrounding the school with shrubs designed into creatures. There were couple of statues representing things of the school. The collage had eight buildings.

Hinata looked around and saw a big sign that said collage schedule packets over here. She followed the arrow of the sign that head her into a garden yet it also look like a little park.

Some of the collage students were talking by tables while others were panting or dancing for fun. Hinata looked closely at everything and she sort of felt it was like high school all over again. As she walked through the big garden looking all around, she watch the collage students. Until someone screamed in excitement a pretty far away up ahead but the scream carried through the air making the students look in that direction. Hinata sort of heard the scream and wonder what was going on as some people up ahead made a path for the stamped of girls or they joined the chase. Hinata just stood in her place frozen while thinking. She did not move because of curiosity as she heard a man say, " Move out of the way people."

People began to make a way for the man running as fast as he could to get away from those girls. The girls screamed his name. The man turned his head around to see how far they were from him. As he turned his head back forward he could not stop in time as he ran into Hinata.

They fell to the ground; he was on top of her. He heard the screams of the girls coming closer. They didn't see him fall so he grabbed Hinata's arms and rolled over five times till they hit the grass. He got up with Hinata's arm in his hand and hid behind a bench. Just in time as the girls kept screaming chaotically as they ran right passed and didn't notice.

The man took big breaths as he relaxed his body. His dark onyx eyes shifted back to the girl he ran into, she was breathing heave from shock. He didn't know why he even rolled with her instead of getting up real fast then hide, but their wasn't really time to think. _'The girl was stupid in the first place for not moving out of the way unless she did it on purpose so I could fall on top of her. Damn she must be a fan girl, but her face is shocked unless its shock because her body actually touched mine. She's a sick one'_, he thought this out while gazing at her catching his breath. His hand went up to his head as he combed through his black hair.

Hinata's face got out of the shock phase thinking of what happen. _'Now I know why curiosity killed the cat, but why is he staring at me like that like i did it on purpose or something. What did I do to him from what i remember he fell on top of me,'_Hinata thought silently under his gaze. Keeping her head low as she got up. "S-Sorry", Hinata said barely over a whisper.

_'Sorry my ass. Damn look at her being all innocent'_, he thought inwardly.

She walked back over to the spot where she left her suitcase. Hinata was about to bend down to pick it up when the man grabbed it first. Hinata looked directly at him. She notice that this man had spike black hair with onyx eyes that scared her. His face was flawless and it did not show any emotion. The black collar shirt fit nicely around him and you could tell he works out.

"T-thanks", Hinata said as she grabbed her suitcase. While his hands still lashed to it he ranked on it bring her closer to him. His mouth close to her ear and said in a death tone of voice, "Don't get in my way again". He pushed the suitcase and her away from him as he left with his hands in his pockets.

The words rang in her head as she stood there with her suitcase in front of her chest. Hinata was scared and freaked out and gulped at his threading words. She watched him walk off thinking I don't ever want to get in this way again then she shook it off and started to walk again.

The garden end as she saw the first building that said library on it and in front of library was a long table. A lot of people were crowded around there, getting their packets, asking questions, and talking to each other.

Hinata tried to see if there was a line but there was none she could tell. She tried to push pass people saying excuse me but they wouldn't let her pass and they ignored her.

"Having trouble", someone said beside her.

Hinata flinch when hearing her, she was sort of startled. "Oh, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't see you t-there", Hinata said kindly at the dirty blond haired women.

The woman laughs, she had dirty blond hair in four pig tails with dark green eyes. She wore a low cut light purple sleeveless shirt with a black shirt underneath, and a black thigh length skirt with a small fan inside her pocket that was sticking out. She was few inches taller than Hinata.

A smile slid on to her face. "It's fine, so are you having trouble".

"Uh, w-well I want to get m-my packet b-but I can't get b-by any one", Hinata said truthfully putting her finger to her lip looking at the crowds of people.

"Come with me," the woman grabs Hinata's wrist and starts to walk around the whole crowd of people.

"So what's your name?" The woman asking leading Hinata around the crowd.

"H-Hinata Hyuga"

"I'm Temari, Hinata. So what do you specialize in?" Temari asked still guiding her.

"U-Um dance", Hinata replied trying not to trip over her own feet as Temari dragged her.

"Really? What kind, contemporary or Hip-Hop?"

"C-Contemporary", Hinata gave her a short answer as curiosity wanted to know what she does. "So what are y-you?" Hinata kindly and shyly asked looking way from Temari's back.

"I'm an musician, I play the violin." Temari stopped and let go of Hinata's wrist. She turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "Ok, wait rite there", Temari said as she left Hinata in place. Since they walked around the crowd she walk over to the long wooden tables and went behind them. None of the older ladies that were passing out packets to each student helping them out, did not notice Temari was looking through packet on the table. She looked through the last names that start with 'H' and found it. Temari took it out of the pile of packets and walked back over to Hinata.

Hinata stared wide-eyed as she came back with her packet, '_the ladies didn't even notice her taking a packet. Is she loud to do that',_Hinata thought?

Temari smirked at the expression on Hinata's face and she handed Hinata her packet. "Don't worry, I volunteered to help out this morning. That's how I can go back there".

Hinata nodded now understanding why she was allowed to go back there. "T-Thank you", she gave a small bow of gratitude.

"No problem. Hey let me show you around campus." They start walking together.

"Ok", Hinata said smiling. "So how long have you been here?" Hinata asked as the question before thinking about it.

"Two years", Temari replied. "alright where's your dorm room at". Temari said grabbing the packet out of Hinata hands. She pulled the piece of paper out with her room number and roommates name on it. Temari shoved the packet back into her hands and analyze the piece of paper while walking.

Then out of shock she blurted out loud to her, her roommates name. "You got Sasuke Uchiha as your roommate!"

"What? I got a boy as my roommate, h-how can that b-be?" Hinata asked shocked different then the reason Temari was shocked.

"Well some people get the same sex for their roommate or the opposite sex and theirs no switching at this school". Temari explained as if it were no big deal still looking at the piece of paper. She was just shocked that out of all people Hinata was Sasuke roommate and Temari knew if the fan girls found out they would rip Hinata to sheds out of jealousy. Hinata was still thinking about a guy as her roommate.

"But I suggest you don't tell any one you got Sasuke as your roommate", Temari said lowering her voice.

"Why", Hinata asked concern.

"Because any girl will would kill to be his roommate. So keep it a secret and it wont be hell for you here, got it?" Temari asked pointing her finger at Hinata as she talked.

"Yeah", Hinata said then looked down then looked back at Temari. "So d-do you also h-have a boy for your r-roommate?"

"No, this year I got a stuck up cheerleader as my roommate and I think she will be shutting up soon if she annoys me any longer." Temari said with attitude as a evil grin spread on to her face.

"Oh", Hinata said feeling weird how she has a boy as her roommate, and the creepy evil grin Temari was giving at the thought of the cheerleader being bumpled by her.

"Ok, room 148A is in this building", Temari said talking to herself but out loud.

Hinata followed Temari inside the building. They walked up three flights of stairs. Temari lead her down the long hallway and passed five doors. Temari stopped in front of the door labeled 148A on it. It was the last door on the right side of the hallway.

Hinata took out the key from inside her packet and unlocked the door. She opened it and step inside her dorm room.

It was the size of a master bedroom for two people. Two sets of twin beds on each side of the room pushed against the wall. The bathroom was on the left side when you walk in. There was a desk along the same wall as the right side twin bed. Then on the left side there was a dresser behind the bathroom wall with a TV in the high corner. A nightstand was next to the left side twin bed.

Hinata stared for a while and then she walked to the right side of the room. She placed her bags on the bed not noticing something fell out of her messenger bag. It fell to the floor even Temari didn't notice as she waited leaning on the door frame. Hinata pick the right side because it had a closet on that side and a desk to do her work. Plus if her roommate is a boy she thought he would want the TV.

She looked one more time at her dorm room, she took a look out side her window it was a beautiful sight of the campus with all the pretty flowers and such. She unlocked the window next to her bed letting the cool breeze hit her face. There was a rail around the window and a little plat form out there allowing just enough space to sit out there as if you could.

All of sudden Temari cleared her throat loud enough to get her attention. "Oh, s-sorry Temari-sama", Hinata said bowing her head and started to walk over to her.

"No, it fine. Hey just call me Temari, were not in a palace or any thing so don't add the sama to my name". Temari said standing up straight heading back out to the hallway. Hinata followed Temari out the door, her head nodding agreeing to Temari request. She slid the key in her pocket and left her packet on the bed.

"Now let me show you around campus and a few friends." Temari said now walking way.

"Hai", Hinata said following her down the hall after locking and closing her door.

--

**Ok I hope you like it. I know it was only a small scene of Sasuke and Hinata but you got to let the story build up the plot and all. So tell me what you think so please review. Next chapter might take ah little longer for me too update like around a week and a half, k? Oh yeah tell me what this chapter is like on the number scale please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I was reading an interesting Vampire fic this week and yeah I'm a slow reader. But you can understand right, look how small the scroll bar is for this chapter. So be happy! Well thanks to the reviewer! Hope you enjoy.**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 6:**

As they walk out of the building and they kept walking for while in silences. They reach what seemed to be the middle of the campus. Temari stopped all of a sudden making Hinata all most crash into her. Temari turned around all of sudden to face Hinata.

"Ok, take a look around," Temari said as she lifted up her hands, stretching out her arms, and moved her head side to side trying to give Hinata the idea.

That's when Hinata look around; all eight buildings were surrounding them. All eight buildings were pretty far away and were all even length from where she was standing. It was like she was in the middle of the circle. The campus was really huge, each building had it own perimeter of people that talked and walked near the building. But the one thing you could defiantly tell is that the library was the biggest building and it is in front of the school like it represents the school. Especially with that garden in front of the school that leads to the library.

"Alright, did you take in the sights?" Temari asked and Hinata nodded.

"Good", Temari said as she put her arms down and continued, "Ok you probably all ready know that the library is the first building you see because it symbolizes that the kids that come here, want to come here for education and for their independence. We all have different talents here at Art Potential Collage with different characteristics in what we do. No artist can draw the same picture without a slight difference in the picture and same goes for dancing and music."

Hinata nodded just to let Temari know she understood even with she wasn't asking. "The founder of this school has a big office attach to the building. If you want to see her go through the library and ask the librarian for her, so if you need any thing or have a problem go to her. Ok?"

"Yes, m-may I ask w-what is her n-name?" Hinata asked.

"Her name is Tsunade", Temari replied. "Now," Temari said starting on a new subject, "Since the buildings are in a circle formation, I will start on the right side of the library and go all the way around. I will describe all of the buildings. Any questions? I don't want you to interrupt me", Temari said. Her face was emotionless but her voice was like a teacher telling noisy kids something that she didn't want to repeat.

"N-no Temari, p-please c-continue", Hinata softly stuttered.

"Ok, as you all ready know your dorm is in Dorm Building A, then next to Dorm Building A is Dorm Building B. In Dorm Building A, you have freshmen (newbie's basically) and sophomores (people who been here for one year). In Dorm Building B are juniors like me, and seniors. As you can tell it's a little bit bigger than yours because some people stay here a little bit longer than four years that are still called seniors. After the Dorm buildings there is the Art Building and the Art Building is for every type of artist but you will probably not have classes there since you're a contemporary dancer. Next to the Art Building is where all your regular classes will be. This building has no name really its just a school building. After the school building is the Cafeteria Building, so you can either have food there or go out to eat. But the good thing is you don't have to buy if your on time every hour for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The only times that the cafeteria is open is 7:00a.m. to 8:45a.m. then for lunch time its 12:30p.m. to 2:00p.m. then dinner time is 5:30p.m. to 7:00p.m. You have to show up around those times if you want to eat there, plus the food is pretty good. All right next we have the Music Building where I will be most of the time. Then there's the Dance Building, which most of your classes will be at. Now the Dance Building and the Cafeteria Building are both the same size, which means both are the second largest building in the school. Now for every building there is a nurses office except for the Dorm Buildings and the Cafeteria Building. Also there is two supervisors in every building to make sure things stay in order. So do you have all of that?" Temari asked feeling how dry her mouth is from talking so much. _'Damn I need some water my tongue feels like hard cotton'_, Temari thought.

"Y-yes", Hinata nodded her head.

"Good, I thought I would have to explain further into some things", Temari said taking a breath of relief. Then Temari grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking, making Hinata stumble over her feet.

"Since you understand the school buildings, time to meet some of my friends", Temari said dragging her till Hinata's brain caught on and started to follow her.

--

_(Somewhere else on campus)_

"Hey Sasuke, what happen to you?" A blond boy yelled out to the boy with black hair walking up to him and the guys he's talking to.

The blond haired boy had really messy spiky hair and had royal blue eyes with three scratches on both cheeks. He had on a black shirt with a orange jacket over it and his pants were black with orange stripes coming up the sides.

Once Sasuke was in the group of boys he answered. "Stupid fan girls ran after me, what else dobe"?

"You know you don't have to call me that teme. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said pissed but said his name real loud getting people's attention.

"Yeah, yeah just shut it Naruto. We all know your name since you yell it out every time you meet some one new." A guy said annoyed with black hair tired in a high ponytail. He had a bored expression cross his face with some annoyed expression mix into it. He had a black long sleeve under shirt on with a dark green shit on top with baggy dark blue pants. Both of his ears were pierce; both of his ears had small little hoop earrings.

"Well I'm just telling people my name so when I am famous and I'm on a magazine, they'll know who it is." Naruto said it in a proud stance as stars tinkle in his eyes.

"And on that magazine, the headline will say 'The little pussy, Naruto, has no dick'", said another guy with fine flat black hair with a fake smile cross his face. He wore skinny black pants with a tight gray shirt around his chest showing off his well tone body. He showed off a bit of his flat stomach since his shirt didn't reach his waste. His eyes were dark black and his skin an ivory color.

"Why you, gay ass fag", Naruto said through clench teeth ready to punch him. The man kept smiling as if he said nothing

"Calm down Naruto, your getting on my nerves," the guy with the ponytail said.

Naruto look at the man who looked annoyed then at the smiling fellow again. "Fine, you win Shikamaru", Naruto said to the guy with the ponytail but he still glared at the other man.

There were a few moments of silence. Shikamaru was rubbing his forehead with frustration. The guy still smiling as if teasing Naruto like he cant do anything while Naruto was glaring at him and giving a small growl. Sasuke got annoyed with Naruto making him speak out.

"Will you quit it", Sasuke said loud with annoyance in his voice as he hit him on the back of the head.

"No, this guy called me a pussy with no dick, Sasuke," Naruto complained mad at the fact Sasuke just hit him.

"But you know it true, it will be front line news if you ever become famous", the guy stated plain and simple.

"See, he has a damn problem with me. I can't take that." Naruto said with rage and was about to attack but a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down hard to fall on his butt. To make him sit down. Naruto looked up to see who grabbed him, and it was an irritated Sasuke with his arms cross across his chest looking down at him with a hard-core stare. "Idiot", Sasuke said barely above a whisper closing his eyes.

Naruto calmed down some, and got up rubbing his buried bottom from the fall. "Shikamaru how can you put up with this guy as a friend?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I met him last year while you guys were finishing up high school. We played chess together one time and he is quite challenging." Shikamaru said calm and cool then raising his voice, "Just knock it off Naruto, and Sai keep some thoughts to your self."

Sai nodded still smiling. Naruto agreed but was unhappy about it.

Naruto then changed his mood and asked out of nowhere, "So who is your roommate Sasuke?"

"I don't know, I will get my packet later when it clears out"

There were couple of seconds of silences and Naruto stayed quite. Sasuke sighed and finally asked Naruto what he was waiting for. "So who did you get?"

A grin formed on Naruto face as glimmer shined in his eyes. "Sukura Haruno".

Naruto had a big crush on Sukura for a long time in high school, but she never really saw him. She was more focus on getting Sasuke to be her boyfriend. Yup, back in high school Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Saryie, and Sasuke all went to the same high school and now going to the same collage together.

"I guess your happy then", Shikamaru stated sarcastically.

"Yeah! I'm going to make her mine this time and make her forget about any other man." Naruto said to Shikamaru revealing his plan and took a glance of Sasuke emotionless as usual.

"_Naruto your such a pain"_, Shikamaru said to himself.

--

_(Back with Hinata)_

They head towards the Art Building.

"Now where would she be?" Temari asked herself.

Temari look around, and she spotted her. She was sitting on a wall with a note pad in her hand. _'Figures drawing as usual'_, Temari said inside her head rolling her eyes, examining her friend.

"Come on", Temari said and pulled on Hinata's wrist toward where the trees were separate by each of their own wall. "She's over here", she said pointing to the girl.

She was pretty; she had brown hair wrapped up into two buns. Her eyes were brown, and she had a sleeveless light pink shirt on with blue jeans.

She looked up to see Temari coming to her. She smiled and put her pencil behind her ear. She waved, "Hi Temari, long time no see huh?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah", Temari said with a short laugh coming out of her mouth, waving her hand until she stood in front of her with Hinata at her side.

"So you made a new friend I see", the girl eyed Hinata looking at her, a friendly smile across her face.

"Yeah, this here is Hinata Hyuga", Temari said raising her hand to Hinata.

"H-hi", Hinata shyly said.

The girl gave her a greeting smile and took out her hand, "Hello Hinata, I'm Tenten".

Hinata took out her hand and shook hers.

"So Hinata who did you get for a roommate?" Tenten asked curious.

"Oh", Hinata looked over at Temari thinking about what Temari said about not telling anyone.

"Its ok Hinata you can tell her, she not a fan girl of his just like me," Temari said noticing her trying to figured out if she should tell or not. Hinata nodded to Temari and turned towards Tenten.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha"

"Damn really, know wonder Temari warned you of not telling certain people", Tenten said. "But it sucks tough you have a boy your first year here."

"Why? Do you have a girl too as your roommate?" Hinata asked and was surprise of her immediate questions and also she did not stutter.

"No, I have the laziest guy ever has my roommate". Tenten said rambuntshifts with a complaining tone of voice.

"Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that", Temari said offend.

"Well you know its true though", Tenten said.

"Yeah but I am the only one who can say stuff about him like that cause I don't mean it."

"Hey just be glad I talk about him like that cause I don't like him", Tenten said.

"Well good, and don't change your feelings for him", Temari threaten.

"Like I ever would, I got my own boyfriend thank you very much." Tenten said sticking out her hand as if pushing the subject off.

"Yeah, yeah", Temari said

Hinata just watched back and forth between the two.

"Oh sorry Hinata about us," Tenten said noticing Hinata watching quietly out of place.

"Hinata, Tenten here is an artist as you could tell". Temari snatched the note pad out of Tenten's hands showing Hinata the drawing.

"Temari". Tenten snatched it back. "This is only minor drawings I'm more of a painter." Tenten smiled toward Hinata.

"O-oh, your d-drawings are nice e-even though you p-paint", Hinata said what she thought.

"Thanks. So what do you do?" Tenten asked.

C-contemporary dancing", Hinata said.

"Oh, that funny, you're a dancer and so is your roommate."

"What? My roommate d-dances?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but he does Hip-hop from what I heard", Tenten answered.

"Hey but don't think you guy have something in common", Temari said reading Hinata's mind that they might have something in common to start off from. "He a cold hearted jerk, so just don't even bother with him. He doesn't give a damn about anything really. Especially girls, he will just ignore a girl and then get annoyed with a girl if they flirt with him. Basically he is not at all like you." Temari said plain and straight. Hinata looked like all hope has fade from getting along with her roommate.

"Yeah even some people say he's gay cause he never really hangs out with girls." Tenten said giggling brightening up the mood.

"But that can't be true I see him hangout a lot with this one girl", Temari said.

"Yeah that's his friend. She's the only one he can tolerate because she doesn't like him. Plus they been friend since middle school", Tenten said stating the facts then became all funny again. "Anyways I just wanted to say he's gay cause it's funny not that it true."

There were a couple of laughs amongst them then Tenten stopped and added, "I think", thinking about it afterwards. Then looking at her friends that looked at each other and laugh again.

"So Hinata do you have a boyfriend?" Tenten asked letting the last few laughs out before talking.

Hinata grew silent and her mood decrease a tiny bit, but she wasn't gloomy. "N-no", she said stiffly.

"Oh, sorry about that question if you just went through a break up," Tenten notice the sadness in her eyes and she eased up a bit making her voice comforting. "I only asked cause me and Temari have boyfriends and sometimes we go out on group dates. Even if you don't have one will still take you with us on night." Tenten gave a warm smile.

Hinata slightly smiled back but still thinking of Kiba.

"Hey speaking of groups and friends lets go meet some more, Hinata". Temari said walking away with Hinata. Temari slowed her paste, "Aren't you coming Tenten?"

"Oh, yes", Tenten said as she realized Temari slowed her paste waiting for her. Tenten slid the note pad and pencil in her bag and threw it around her chest, walking after them.

--

_(Back with the group of boys)_

Sasuke shrugged, he could care less about Sakura. She bug the shit out of him; if it were a choice of saving a dogs life or hers he pick the dog. It maybe cold hearted but if you want a chance with Sasuke when he gives you the hint to leave him alone play dead.

"Personally Naruto I think Sukura looks lik-"

"Sai", Shikamaru warned.

Sai simply smiled and acted as if he never said a word.

For a second or two they just stared at each other quietly. The reason this boy group is so quiet is that Shikamaru is too lazy to talk. Sai had plenty of thoughts that he wasn't going to share. Sasuke like silences then actually talking, and Naruto just knew he be punched if he asked a stupid question or be ignored. The silences broke from a girl with dark brown hair that was styled straight down to the middle of her back with brads done loosely on top. Her eyes were a simple brown color, and her skin was a regular tan pale color. She had a dark green sleeveless jacket on unzipped, with a long sleeve black shirt underneath that has sliver sparkles on it, that is shaped in a skull with cross bones. Her pants are black with silver chains that cross her butt loosely. She came walking up towards the group with her fingers swirled in her pant loops on the sides of her pants.

"Hey, finally found you guys", the girl said standing next to Shikamaru and Sasuke. "So what's up?" She asked not caring who answered.

"Hey Saryie, it about time you got here or I would have gone crazy with this silences!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Hey Naruto, I could have done with out the shouting", Saryie said stepping back cause of him shouting.

"Idiot", Sasuke said clearly annoyed with his friends stupidity not even acknowledging Saryie presences.

"Hi, you look so much prettier then any other girl I've seen", Sai said raising a hand saying hi.

"Uh, thanks. Who are you?" Saryie asked looking him up and down.

"This is Sai, Saryie", Shikamaru said effortlessly.

"Oh, the friend you told us about". Saryie said understanding now then greeted him, "Hi Sai."

He gave a fake smile that was kind of creepy.

"Oh, don't be so nice to him, Saryie. He an asshole", Naruto said as if Sai wasn't there at that moment.

Saryie gave a curios yet confused look between Naruto and Sai. She shrugged, with a simple smile. She turned her attention to Sasuke. They knew each other for a long time since 7th grade till now just like him and Naruto but they known each other since 2nd grade. She could call him a friend but they stuck with just knowing each other. She never had interest in him and he didn't quite care of her existences at all. Saryie was sort of a punker and a tomboy type. They agreed on things and talked to each other and hangout with each other at their houses with the rest of their friends. They both had each other's back if they need one other just like him and Naruto again even if there complete opposites.

"Sasuke", Saryie said getting his attention.

"What", he threw at her coldly. Saryie wasn't phase by this she just simply continued.

"The area has cleared a little from the girls."

"Fine, come on lets go." Sasuke said walking away with his hands placed in his pants pockets. Saryie followed by his side.

The guys continued to talk in their group.

--

_(back with Hinata)_

"Where the hell would they be, Tenten?" Temari asked frustrated.

"How would I know? He's your boyfriend you should know him better than me", Tenten said tick off that Temari's blaming her since she can't find him.

"Your right", Temari said stopping in her tracks. She thought for moment or two. "I know where he might be", Temari said now walking off towards the Cafeteria Building. Tenten and Hinata followed behind.

As they grew closer to the Cafeteria Building, there was really no talk, accept for the mutters here and there that Tenten was saying about Temari and the boys. They went it where there was and open green grass area. They walked through the grass a little before Temari started running off.

"Come on their over here."

Tenten and Hinata began to run after Temari to where she was head. Hinata looked at a group of three boys sitting on the grass ahead of them that they were running to. Hinata took in each appearance starting from the one laying on the grass staring up lazily up at the clouds. The other one was sat up right with eyes closed it look like he was mediating or something, but whatever it was he was smiling at whatever thought. Then the last one got Hinata's attention the most because she was attracted to the blond that was looking rather bored picking at the grass on the ground. She tired to land her gaze on something else as she and Tenten were approaching them as they steadily stopped their running. Temari was the one who reach the three-man group first.

Temari looked towards the man laying down. "Have you been here all a long?" Temari asked looking irritated towards the guy who looked tired.

He was laying down perched up on his elbows that supported his weight. He lifted one of his hands to his eyes. He split his fingers apart so you could only see one eye.

"Yeah, I have no classes today and since you said you were stuck helping out, I thought I could at least watch the clouds, but I take it that you're done." He said tiredly.

"Not really Shikamaru," by that time Hinata and Tenten were now standing in the circle sort of. Then in a quick shift motion Hinata didn't know what was going on because Temari hooked her left arm around Hinata's right elbow bring her closer to the group. "I'm escorting Hinata, here, around the campus and introducing her to a few friends." Temari explained holding out right hand to Hinata to make everyone known of her presences.

Then Tenten step in, "Shikamaru, Hinata. Hinata this is Shikamaru." Tenten then leaned over to the side to whisper in her ear, "Also known as Temari's boyfriend and my lazy roommate."

Shikamaru took his hand off of his face to look at her. "Hi", he greeted lazily.

"H-hi", Hinata replied shyly. The blond from before finally saw the new presences in the group and jump up off the grass to make friends with his knew friend since he was bored.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond boy that her eyes were drawn to jump in front of her almost making her fall over in surprise if not for her arms in tangled in Temari's arms but was stumbling with Temari.

"Ahh!" Hinata yelped about to fall back bring Temari with her. Luckily Tenten was there, grabbing Hinata's free arm and pushed her back with her other arm, so she couldn't fall over. Once they got their balance, Tenten let go of Hinata turning her attention to Naruto a mad expression across her face.

"You idiot you almost made her fall over", Tenten punched him on his head. Making him fall on to the ground on his face.

"Sorry I was just trying to be friendly, I was complete bored before you guys came. I was just a little excited." Naruto said being honest while sitting up rubbing his head on the spot Tenten punched him.

Temari shook her head at the scene and said lifting her right hand to the boy reintroducing him. "Hinata this is Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata stared at him and blushed at the thought he was handsome. Naruto raised his hand a little in meaning of saying hi. Temari then moved her hand to the guy sitting aside from Shikamaru laying form with his legs crossed. His eyes were still closed and smiling for no reason. "And this is Sai", Temari introduced.

He opened his eyes for a second taking in her appearances. "Well my, aren't we a weakling" Sai said towards Hinata still smiling.

Hinata was taken back by this she thought she would revive a 'hi' but he said she was a weakling. Something her farther said to her more than once. She had no idea how to feel right now.

"Oh, don't take what he says so personal. He's just really blunt with people," Temari said taking her left arm out of the hook and was padding her shoulder.

"Yeah, basically he's just some one we see a lot of because he hangs around with this fool right here." Tenten said pointing to Shikamaru, Shikamaru only grunted in response. "You will get use to him, only god knows how I got use to him", Tenten said sighing afterwards.

"Ah, I see Tenten you lost the weight form last month finally to bad you can't do anything with that behind of yours." Sai said not even teasing or playing around with her as he opened one eye to look at her.

Tenten clinched her teeth together to not say something rude back at that statement. "See what I mean, you have to ignore it," Tenten said to Hinata trying not to get her blood boiling over his guy.

"Sai your such an ass", Naruto said disgusted from his smiling face.

Temari took a breath, "Enough with it". Everyone had shut up from the remarks they were making accept Hinata who was standing quietly in the background of the conversation. "Hey do all of you want to go get fast food together," Temari suggested and it as if everyone agreed.

"Alright lets go it's only a block from here."

Shikamaru got up and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked ahead of everyone. The rest of them followed behind making small chitchat.

--

**Ok that's the chapter hope it was worth the wait and you still have to wait two more weeks for the next. Well please review I like to see how you guys feel about my story. Sorry for not having Sasuke meet Hinata in this chapter but that happens next chapter, so stay tune.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	7. Chapter 7: Roommate

**Sorry for it to be what four or five weeks late. I was reading some stories, then studying, testing at school, I went to a funeral and been busy. Thanks to the reviewers your so great –**_tear, tear_**- lolz…. But hey at least its as long as the last one and I'm planning on making the others just as long or longer.**

**Well here you are, the next chapter to:**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 7:**

Saryie and Sasuke walked silently next to each other as they pass two buildings finally able to see the library building up ahead blocked by the garden in front of it. They walked right into one of the garden's paths that leads them to the library or to the parking lot in the opposite direction; depends on which way you want to go. Since Sasuke needs his packet they turn in the direction of the library on the path.

It easy when no one is really paying attention when Sasuke walks by or else he be running for his life again all the time. Sasuke stays invisible when he doesn't do anything obvious but sometimes it doesn't work. Especially when he lets his guard down doing his own thing and next thing he knows is that a girl is on top of him. Trying to do who knows what to him their just crazy obsessed fan girls that chase after him, because he's hot, rich, and they're a mystery to him of his cold heart and every girl wants to be the first one to warm it up. That's what happened to him when he was walking with Naruto around the campus to look around before they go get their packets. Sasuke was just thinking while Naruto rambled on about something like collage life was going to be great, when a girl points her finger right in his face. Surprise and excitement written all over her face and then squealed in a really loud, girly voice shrieking with shock. "Oh my gush! It's Sasuke Uchiha!!

That drawled everyone's attention to the o so known Uchiha, also that made Sasuke aware of all the girls eying him. Then he ran like the devil himself was chasing after him and all the girls ran after him crying out his name and other silly lines. 'Sasuke-kun come back'. 'I love you, Sasuke'. 'Marry me, Sasuke'. 'Sasuke-kun', many of girls said in high pitch voices running to catch him. It wasn't pretty for him as he ran from the art building where Naruto and him were walking, to running all around the campus to lose them until he ran into Hinata in the garden. It still pissed him off that is body was mashed on top of a girl's for standing in his away.

As they got near to the front of the library and almost to the end of the garden they were able to get a view of the group in front of the tables. The group of people were mostly girls. Saryie grabbed his arm pulling him back with a little difficulty at first to get him to move his feet to the direction she wanted. She pulled him over behind a tree after he let her lead him there.

"They're not many but still a lot that can have you running like hell and that can rape you". Saryie plainly stated the facts as she looked over to see all the damn girly girls and preppy girl talking and chatting, all most all of them dressed in pink. Saryie made a face as if the color pink disgusted her. Sasuke nodded waiting for her to say more with a casual face well his type of casual.

Saryie stopped looking around the tree and leaned back behind the tree so the crowd could not see her or Sasuke. She look back to see him staring at her waiting for her to speak. "It wont be hard to get them away, their all no brains. Now give me your jacket", Saryie said holding out her hand.

"Baka, does it look like I'm carrying a jacket", Sasuke said irritated throwing up his hands to point to his body.

"Well I got to show something off," Saryie said looking him up and down (not checking him out) and caught something that she could use. "Ok then, give me your belt."

Sasukelooked at her strange for a minute then shook it off and said, "Fine", pulling off his belt. "Just don't let them notice me or I'll be trying to run with my pants down to my ankles", Sasuke said handing her the belt as she busted up laughing at the imagine of him like that.

Saryie grabbed the belt from his hand still laughing as she tried to suppress the laugh coming out of her mouth with her free hand. Sasuke was giving off that look that it wasn't funny to her. "S-s-sorry", Saryie said stopping the laugh little at a time. "But that would be funny you got to admit the well known Uchiha running with his pants down"

"Yeah, yeah. Hilarious especially to the person running", Sasuke said sarcasm running deep in his hard tone voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright I be going", she said smiling as she held up her hands surrendering to him that she was taking her leave. She walked off to the direction of all the people waiting to get their packets.

Saryie took out her wallet real fast grabbing a picture from it of Sasuke. Then she stuffed it in her pocket. Sasuke watched from behind the tree waiting for the chance he will get to get his packet.

Saryie squealed in excitement like one of those crazy fans but a lot louder to get the attention of all most everybody around them. "Oh my gosh! I got Sasuke's belt through the Internet and this signed picture of him with his shirt off!" Saryie said in a high tone girly voice total unlike her. Sasuke smirked as the girls started to form around Saryie, but what the fuck. Did Saryie really have a picture of him and even worse a picture of him with his shirt off to give to those hoes, at that thought Sasuke frowned. When Saryie squeal like those damn girls, she even put on a excited face as she jump up and down in happiest, showing off the two items.

Then once the girls surround her to see if it was true, one of the leaders of the preppy girls step out. "How the hell would a gothic emo girl come cross Sasuke-kun belt? It must be fake," the girl stated scoffing and then flipping her hair to her back.

"It not a fake." Saryie smiling bitterly as she ignored the stupid witch with her comment. "It is real, worn by Sasuke himself. Here see for your self", Saryie said as she waved the item in the girl's face.

The girl snapped it out of her hands clearly annoyed at Saryie childish behavior. She started to examine it with one hand. Then another girl step forward and took it with a hand to examine it as well. _'Any time now',_Saryie and Sasuke thought at the same time. Saryie was clearly waiting for something that she knew will happen and Sasukewas just frustrated with waiting.

"It's made from fine leather", the first one said clarifying what she saw.

"It is black, his favorite color", the other one voiced.

"It smells of expense cologne", the first one said as she took a swift of it.

"It has the Uchiha symbol on the inside of the leather".

Both females took a look up at each other and then at the belt, then back each other. Both of there faces getting fierce and possessive as they start to pull on the belt, fighting for it. The rest of the girls understood what that meant if they start fight over the belt, it was real. They all stared at each other's faces and then at two girls pulling at the belt. Then one by one they started to ram into the fight, pulling at the belt every which way as they fell on top of each other. Bad luck for Saryie for being squash to death by the pile of at least twenty preppy girls for a damn belt. _'I don't get the deal with this stupid belt. Why are people so brainless to realize that it's so dumb to go this over board for a belt?'_

"Sasuke's belt will be mine", one of the girl's in this dog pile called out.

'_Oh right I forgot it's Sasuke's belt; even more stupid to fight over one of his belts',_Saryie thought, stressed of all this weight on top of her. "Urg", she said barely, mad at what she's in. With one hand on the belt, she pulled as hard as she could and broke free from the pile. The girls notice as she started to run the opposite away from the library and of course they followed, chasing after her.

They were out of sight soon enough and he walk up to the tables only a few boys now remained glad that the crowds were gone. Sasuke stated his name and asked for his packet to the lady. She nodded and hand it to him. He took it not even thanking her and turned around to see there was still no sight of them. He walked down the couple of steps that are made to have the library on a higher platform. He walked off; he went a little ways away from the library building getting closer to Dorm Building A. He stopped in his tracks as he turned his head around to see the crowd of people back in line.

'_Sometimes I guess it's good to have that girl around'_, he thought to himself.

He turned his head back around and started to open his packet. He pulled out the piece of paper with his and roommate's dorm number on it that also has the roommate name on it.

He looked at it. _'This can't be good'_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, man you got a girl as your roommate", Saryie said from right behind him looking over his shoulder which was rather difficult since he's so tall. He turned to look at her and shifted his body so it was facing her.

"Hn", he said as he looked back at the paper.

--

Temari and Shikamaru lead the pack of friends out of the school grounds. They were talking about their day, as everyone was silent behind them. They came to a stop sign and waited. When it turned green they cross the street. Naruto and Sai were walking behind Temari and Shikamaru and, Tenten and Hinata were walking behind Naruto and Sai. Naruto looked over to see Sai walking calmly with his eyes closed, a simple smile upon his face. _'Damn does this fag ever frown',_Naruto thought. He slowed his pace to walk on the other side of Hinata.

"So, Hinata isn't it?" He asked cautiously, speaking carefully hoping he didn't get her name wrong.

Hinata's eyes came upon his face then his eyes and blushed breaking eye contact. "Y-yes", she stammered. _'Darn it I hate when I blush over a guy',_Hinata said to herself.

"Cool. Um just wandering what high school did you go to?"

"I-I went t-to Aloha'na High."

"Oh damn isn't that pretty far from here?"

"Yeah b-but it was sort of c-close to w-where I lived."

"But it was rated the third most violent school in the state."

"Well I had friends there s-so I was s-safe". Hinata stiffen a little letting out a small breath she remembered the first day of high school it was a struggle for her but not for Ino; lucky her. "So where d-did you go f-for H-high School?"

"Konoha High", Naruto replied but he didn't want the conversation to end so he asked something. "So what are you here for?"

'_Why are people so curious to what people come to collage for?_' Hinata asked herself. "T-to d-dance."

They crossed another street and turned the corner.

"Oh that's nice."

"And h-how about y-you?"

"I sing and soon will become a famous celebrity," Naruto said proud.

Tenten burst into laughter; clearly she been listing to the conversation. Hinata and Naruto both look at her.

She stifled the laugh, "Sorry; it just by looking at you Naruto, it would be a miracle to see you sing good for your appearance."

"You know the saying don't judge a book by it's cover." He smiled wickedly as if he held a secret.

They arrived at the fast food place and went inside.

--

Sasuke took a calm breath and slipped the piece of paper back into the packet. _'Hyuga, Hinata',_ he thought to himself imagining the trouble and annoyance he will be getting from this girl.

"You want to help me out", Sasuke stated tiredly.

"Yeah," Saryie answered even though she knew it wasn't a question. They started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Hey what happen to my belt?" Sasuke asked perching one eyebrow in her direction after they walked a couple of minutes in silence.

She smiled a weak smile, "Well about that," she started off saying it slow. "I threw it in the opposite direction that I was running to get them away from me before they ripped me to shreds."

"Hn", he said a little ticked off at her and it showed through his voice.

"Hey you know I can't stand preppy girls. They bug the shit out of me just like they do to you," Saryie said defending herself.

"But you're a girl, aren't you suppose to be like a normal girl, like them", Sasuke threw back at her cold as ice.

"You know damn straight I'm not normal like most girls and I prefer it like that. I'm glad to be something different." Saryie protested back at him, now pissed to have him tell her to be a normal girl.

"Whatever", Sasuke said still mad at Saryie to just throw away his belt to the pack of fan girls.

He blew off steam, as they got closer to his black jaguar. He opened up his trunk of his car and took out his three suitcases. He then went to his back seat and took out his backpack. He threw it to Saryie; she caught it and flew it over her shoulder. Sasuke pick up two suitcases as Saryie pick up one as well.

They started to walk back towards Dorm Building A. Sasuke was just thinking while they walked in silence.

"Saryie, since when have you had a picture of me in your wallet?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence wandering maybe she's like them after all, but was in complete surprise when he heard her answer, not that it would never show on his face or voice.

"Hey a girl can make some extra money on the side can't she?" Saryie asked back shrugging her shoulders, closing her eyes fast and opening them again.

"You sell pictures of me." Sasuke said trying to clarify on what she means while getting mad that she makes copies of his pictures and takes pictures of him.

"Yeah, that was another good reason to stick around you. Girls go crazy for your pictures but I can't see why." Saryie said looking at him again and shrugged.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sasuke asked irritated, but relieved that she wasn't another obsessed fan as a sigh escaped his lips calming down a bit.

"Um…. I say about since sophomore year in high school," Saryie said thinking of when she started.

"For that long", Sasuke said irritated and now a tiny bit mad as he open the door of Dorm Building A for Saryie. She walked in, heading for the stairs, "Yup"

They walked up three flights of stairs and were walking down the hall. Sasuke stopped in front of dorm room numbered 148A. He unlocked the door and went inside. He put the two suitcases on top of the bed on the left side, because the other one has been claimed by his roommate.

--

"Who not going to eat their fries", Naruto asked over the rummageing of people getting their food. Once the food came to the table everyone was fighting over the food they ordered, trying to find the right burger.

Shikamaru found a burger and looked inside. "Hey who ordered the chicken patty?"

"Oh, that's mine", Hinata said over the people to Shikamaru.

"Here", he wrapped it back up in the wrapper and tossed it to Hinata. She caught it with a little misbalanced of her hands.

Finally everyone found their food and started eating. Hinata had offered Naruto her fries since he asked earlier.

"Are you sure Hinata", Naruto asked grabbing the pack of French fries and looking up at her.

"Uh, y-yeah", Hinata said blushing from his stare and that his fingers touched hers when giving fries to him that he took. Then she turned away to hide the blush from him as she let go of the fries just as quickly. _'Darn, stop blushing',_ she mentally told herself.

Naruto was sitting next to Hinata in the long rectangle table. On the other side next to Hinata was Sai and across the table was Tenten. Then in the middle Temari and next to Temari is Shikamaru.

"You know Hinata it's really pathetic to blush every time you look at Naruto", Saisaid bluntly, smiling.

Hinata turned even redder by his statement; she was embarrassed on how he knew that she thought Naruto was good looking to her. _'Oh not good'_, she said to herself.

"Sai your such an ass," Tenten said throwing five French fries in his face.

"Good idea wasting your French fries on me instead of gaining ten pounds." Sai said smiling as he picked up a French fry and ate it.

"Keep talking about my weight if you want me to mess with your work", Tenten threaten being all dark and evil.

"Sai, Tenten, will you guys ever get along." Temari sighed.

"No", Tenten answered immediately.

"Fine just settle down will you", Temarisaid raising her voice being demanding.

Tenten settle back in her seat finishing off her meal. Lucky everyone forgot about the comment that Sai said about Hinata and Naruto oblivious when he said it. Once they finished, Shikamarupaid for his and his girlfriend's share and so did everyone else. They started to walk out of the building.

"U-um Shikamaru," Hinata said quietly before walking through the door that Shikamaru was holding open for everyone.

"Hn?" Shikamaru asked moving his head to look at her as she went through the door.

"What did Tenten mean b-by messing with S-Sai's w-work?" Hinata asked shyly as Shikamaru let the door fall, as he was the last one out after Hinata.

"Don't worry about them, they always been like that." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets walking at a slow pace.

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

"Their both artist, they both have different ways at looking at things. So it's sort of like a competition for them to create something magnificent that other would have to agree with them," Shikamaru yawned taking a break. "Sai and Tenten are the two most talented Sophomore artist at A.P. Collage."

"Oh", Hinata said shock learning this new information as they walk back to campus.

--

"It's pretty plain for my taste but it fits you", Saryie said as she dropped his suitcase on the floor by the end bed along with his backpack. Sasuke pick up his suit case and placed it on the bed to unpack. Saryie watched him for a second, "But you haven't even unpack so never mind." She shrugged and turned away. "And it looks like your roommate hasn't unpack either." Saryie started to walk over to the bed analyzing it.

"It's wrong to go through someone's things", Sasuke stated not even turning around as he knew what she was thinking.

"Hey your just as curious as I am about this girl, and I'll make it easier for you to tell you what kind of girl she is. Plus I done more bad-er stuff than this and so have you," Saryie said as she was in front of the bed.

"Hn", Sasuke said as he continued unpacking his clothes.

Saryie opened up his roommate messenger bag. She looked at some of the CD's that were in there. Then took out the stack of pictures of Hinata and her friends at school, the park, sleepovers, and going out.

"Damn this girl really had a high school life," Saryie muttered to herself out loud so Sasuke could hear. She kept flipping through the pictures and stopped at one, "Dang she had a nice boyfriend." The picture was of Hinata and Kiba together. Kibawas kissing Hinata and Hinata had blush on her cheeks with her eyes closed. Kiba was trying to block the shot with his hand but it was to late the camera tookthe picture of them kissing.

Sasuke stopped for a minute at this. _'Maybe it wont be so troublesome if she has a boyfriend it might mean she wont be all on me if she has a boyfriend.'_ He gave a small smirk at that thought and continued to unpack.

Saryie put the pictures back in the messenger bag after looking at them. She then unzipped Hinata's suitcase to examine her clothes, then zipped it back up. "Well Sasuke, I will tell you one thing. She is not a girly girl from the looks of it, but I can be wrong. To me, she seems like a simple ordinary girl."

"Hn", Sasuke mumbled. "Are you done being nosy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey", Saryiesaid as she got up from the bed and saw a black notebook on the floor. "What do we have here?" Saryie pick it up and was about to open it up when Sasuke stopped her hand from flipping the pages. Saryie eyes shot up to Sasuke's face with a questioning look on her face.

"Just leave her stuff alone it's bad enough you just went through most of someone's belongs". Sasukesaid taking the notebook out of Saryie hands and placing it on the desk. Sasuke then turned back around to face Saryie. "Saryie, I will see you tomorrow now go. I need to take a shower." Sasuke went over to the door and opened it for her. Saryie looked over at his side of the room to see he was done unpacking. She walked past Sasuke and through the door. "See ya", She called out as she walked down the hall. Sasuke then shut the door and locked it and then went to take a shower.

--

Hinata arrived back at her dorm room. She unlocked the door and step inside. Hinata was a little nervous about seeing her male roommate. She walked right over to her side of the room and looked over to see the other side set up all ready. Hinata then turned back to see her stuff still had to be put away. She sighed and looked back over to the left side and slowly walked to that side. Feeling his black sheets on his bed with her fingertips looking at his posters on his wall of Goth, rock, and punk designs. _'I wander what type of guy he really is,'_Hinata thought as she walked along on the side of the bed.

She then look to his nightstand that had an alarm clock on it and a picture and his cell phone. Hinata grabbed the picture frame to get a better look. It was a family picture of two young boys that looked all most alike, a strict looking man that reminded Hinata of her dad, and a lady with a loving smile plastered on her face. As she stared at the picture in thought, a door opened from the bathroom. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Hinata turned around frighten as she recalled that voice, _'Oh please why did it have to be this guy'._A scared expression written on her face as blush crept over to each cheek at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke had only came out with boxers on with a towel around his neck. His hair still moist from the shower. He looked her up and down with his cold critical black eyes. _'So I guess Saryie was wrong with her observation it's this damn girl who made me run into her',_Sasuke thought as he looked her up and down.

"Damn you're the sick freak I ran into."

"I-I uh…" Hinata began to say as she was not understanding what he was saying just replaying the death words he spoke to her earlier that day. She put the picture down gently not looking away from Sasuke as she was backed away slowly to her side of the room.

"You what? You were just looking at my personal things without my permission", Sasuke sound angry with sarcasm and annoyance coming through his voice as well.

"I-I'm a-a-am s-sorry", Hinata said barely over a whisper in a soft voice.

"Quit that damn stuttering, what are you; just learning to talk or what?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Hinatagulped and turned to her bed and started to fumble with her bag to unpack. Her knees were shaking like they were gonna let her fall. She shut her eyes tight, _'Oh god please save me'_, she pleaded in her head. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sasuke smirk to himself of the reaction he got from her. _'Or maybe Saryie was right after all, she scared shitless of me',_Sasuke said to himself.

"Look whatever your name is I don't want you to ever touch my stuff unless you ask or I ask you to. Now second thing I know that girls like to talk well I don't give a damn whatever it is you may do only if it involves me, but for the most part stay out of my hair. So if you have a horrible day, I don't want to hear about it. I'm not here to be your friend just another classmate you have to compete with." Sasuke said in a strong stern voice, staring as if he could burn a hole through Hinata's back as she avoided his face.

She shook her head weakly, as she felt her eyes get teary for being terrified, but she didn't let a single tear fall. She tried her best not to look at him as she set up her side of the room. Hinata went to the closet with the first couple of clothes to put away.

Sasuke watched for a second to see if she would say anything and when she started to hang up her clothes, his smirk grew a bit on his face. _'I guess that means she's willing to cooperate, now hopefully she wont give me any problems.',_Sasuke thought.

Sasuke put on some gray sweats with a white tank top on and laid down on his bed. He turned on the TV and started to watch as Hinata got her stuff settle. After she was done, she went to take a shower to get ready for bed.

She sniffled as she locked the bathroom door and put the clothes on the counter. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and wiped her face with her hand real fast as the phone rang. It rang three times as it went to voice mail. _"You know what to do at the beep if you want Ino to hit you up"_, Ino voice copied by the recorder on the phone.

"Hi Ino," sniffle, " um well you know how to reach me so talk to you another time".

Hinata hung up the phone and placed it next to her clothes. She took deep breaths, telling her self it will be ok as long as she doesn't interfere with him.

When she was done taking a shower to clean her body, she came out in blue pajama pants and a over sized white shirt. Sasuke was already asleep; he had turned off the TV and lights. Hinata stumbled in the dark all-most fall down two times and found her bed. _'Well darn isn't he so nice',_ sarcasm ran deep in her thought then complaining, _'How the world will I survive being his roommate'_. Hinata turned her body towards the wall as she began to fall asleep with this last thought from what Temari said:

"'_He's a cold hearted jerk.'"_

"'_Don't even bother with him'"_

"'_He doesn't give a damn about anything.'"_

"'_He will just ignore a girl.'"_

"'_Basically he is not at all like you'"_

--

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I have penalty of ideas just got to write them down in order, so I get writer's block from trying. Now the next one will only be late cause I be visiting my family for three weeks in July but I'm hoping I can type up the eighth chapter before I leave. Are there any requests to put a scene in the story if so say it in a review please.**

**Review please!!**

**Disclaimer:****Don't own Naruto**


	8. Chapter 8: Classes

**I'm back. Well I thank you, to all the reviewers. Also to the people who just read it and reviewers thanks for being patient with me since I went away for a month that's why I couldn't update. Well at least it's long right, so here is:**

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

**Chapter 8:**

Hinata woke up from a dreamless night, the pillow over her head. She sat up making the pillow fall on to her lap and tossed the soft lavender blanket at the end of her bed. All of her bed sheets and comforter is in a box at Ino's which she'll get later, on Saturday. Hinata scanned the room and didn't see her roommate. She assumed that he left already and then it got her thinking what time it is.

Hinata dug her hands into her pillow case to check her cell for the time. She pulled it out and dropped it soon after. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her packet from her desk and pulled out her class schedule. "Holy crap," she said as she rushed to the bathroom to get ready. She had fifteen minutes till her first class. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on a tan tank top that fit her curves nice. She put on some faded jeans and a white and blue hoodie over her tank top. She took her hair and placed it in to a sloppy ponytail without bushing it, her bangs framed her face naturally. She bushed her teeth, then dashed out of the bathroom and grabbed her messenger bag that had her binder in it with some papers. She grabbed her schedule and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Once she was outside, she checked the room number and building. She then ran to the School Building and ran up the stairs because the room was on the second story. Hinata checked her phone it was eight minutes till class started. She came in front of the door to her first class, Dance literature.

She opened the door and went inside still catching her breath. There were only seven people in there so far. There were three rows of four and in the third row and in the third desk in that row was Sasuke Uchiha as Hinata scan the room. His icy dark glare turned towards her because she was staring at him in a, Oh-no,-he's-in-my-class, look on her face. Hinata turned her stare to the desk closest to the door and sat down. She still did not lift her stare once she sat down feeling like icy daggers were being thrown at her back.

A couple of minutes later and every seat was full and Hinata felt so uncomfortable when someone, she didn't even know, sat at the same desk next to her. She lifted her gaze to look around the room, seeing no one she recognize accept Sasuke.

She sighed, and when it hit nine o'clock the teacher came in, silencing the class. She scanned through the class taking in every face. The teacher suddenly turned to the board and started writing in big letters. She then faced the class once more with a professional look on her face looking over all of her students.

"Welcome to Dance literature and if you're not here to become a dancer you're in the wrong room." She stated all of a sudden the man that was sitting next to Hinata stood up and left looking like he had a little red over his cheeks. Hinata body loosened up a little now feel more comfortable.

"Hn," the teacher scoffed, "I knew not all freshmen can find their classes around this campus," she said mostly to herself but most of the class heard as well. She then took her eyes off of the door and looked back at the class.

"Now Dance literature is a mix of history, English and geography that are involved with dancing. Since all of you are young adults you guys should have grown out of immaturity age, so there really shouldn't be any problems if there are you might have to leave this campus. College is not another high school to fool around and have fun. This is serious education that will give you more open doors in life. If anyone is not really here to get education then leave."

The teacher waited for anyone who will leave when no one looked like they were going to, she talked about the classes expectations, she passed out the text books they're were to use. She gave out her email address on the board so they can send their essays to it when a assignment is given. She told them a little about herself and how to address her at all times, Professor before her last name which was a French name that was very hard to pronounce.

After her talk she said that they were to go. Hinata got out of her seat and scurried out of the door after shoving the textbooks in her bag. She pulled out her cell and schedule. It was 10:15 a.m. that class was supposed to end at 10:30 a.m. now she had thirty minutes to spare. She walked causally back to the Dorm Building.

Once in her dorm room she took out the textbooks and put them on to her desk. Hinata went to the bathroom right after that and finally brushed her hair the right way. She got her messenger bag and left looking down at her schedule.

Math was next and her math class starts at 10:45 a.m. This time Hinata didn't have to rush at least and made it there at 10:40 a.m. She walked in and was glad she wouldn't have to sit with someone at the same desk. She placed her bag on the desk while sitting down in the process. '_Oh good, Uchiha-san isn't in here,'_ Hinata thought with a sigh of relief looking around. '_Not much only eight people in here right now'_.

Then all of a sudden a feline hand claimed down on to the edge of her desk. Hinata jumped a little in her desk as her eyes traveled up the arm to see short pink hair with emerald eyes facing towards to classroom door. Her body directing towards it as well, but Hinata could diffidently tell the face looked familiar. The lady's other hand went up near her face wiggling her fingers in a flirtatious wave. Hinata followed her eyes to a buff, brown haired boy walking into the room. A wide, gorgeous grin spread across his face when his eyes stopped at the pink head, stopping himself in his tracks at the entrance of the doorway. The pink haired girl winked at him as she licked her lips.

His smile fell from his face when someone pushed him out of the picture. As his shoulder brushed against the wall trying to recover while walking to the front he turn his head back to see a punker, Goth girl had pushed him.

'_What a damn idiot to stand in entrance,' _Saryie thought as she shoved him out of the way.

She walked pasted the girl and Hinata to take another seat in the back. Pink haired girl face dropped as she mad dogged her while she pasted. She looked her up and down. "Eww, what the fuck", she said in a snobby voice while crunching up her lips to the side.

Saryie stopped walking as she turned her body a little. She stuck her middle finger out looking straight at the pink head. "Fuck off whore. You should start kissing my ass instead of smacking it."

"Aww is it someone's time of the month," she said rolling her eyes. "Plus I don't need to suck up to your ass to get what I want. I have my ways," she said putting both hands on a belt wrapped around her short jean skirt hugging her hips.

Saryie eyed where her hands intertwined in the belt, then looked back up at her with a smirk. "Hn, good luck on that, but he doesn't date sluts."

"What I have to be like you, a gothic, emo girl."

"It's called being original so shut it bitch go dye your hair or something," as Saryie turns and walks over to a desk in the second to last row at the end, and flops down.

The pink haired girl had on a pissed off expression on her face and humped with her head in the air. Hinata gulped after the ranting which turn to realization for the pink head that someone was sitting in the desk her hand was on. She looked down to see indigo hair wrapped in a bun as lavender eyes shied away from her. The pink head eyed her warily, "Oh I know you, you're the one I ran into on the street." She said waving a finger at Hinata.

Then it hit Hinata that she saw a pink haired with emerald eyes girl, which was her, three weeks ago. "Ya," she managed to stumble out.

"MmmmHnnn," she said still looking at her critically. She then finally turned and walked away to sit by that boy in the front with other girly girls around him. Then walking in at ten forty-five was the teacher.

A male teacher with a cigarette in his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke. He took it out of his mouth smashing it into the ash tray on his desk. He looked at the class. "I'm your Professor for math. It's Mr. Asuma, and you will only address me as that," he spoke with strictness in his voice.

Asuma did the same as did Hinata's first period Professor. He went over the class rules, passed out textbooks, contracts and told a little about himself. As soon as class started it was over for Hinata. What was an hour and fifteen minutes felt like just fifteen minutes for Hinata. She left the classroom like everyone else. Looking at her schedule she had social studies with Professor Kurenai. To similar on what the Professor did just like the others.

It was a blur to Hinata through third. She knew no one in this class as well. After the class was over, she was so hungry that her stomach growled it was one o'clock. Hinata didn't feel like taking her bag to her dorm and just went straight to the Cafeteria Building. Going through the doors of the Building were many tables filled with many different kinds of groups of people. Eating or just sitting around it was mostly full. She maneuvered around the tables carefully not to touch anything. Hinata got a tray of food and ate peacefully outside, only because she not good at making friends and being outgoing. It's better if she tries her best to not get a lot of attention or she become a embarrassed, nervous wreck.

As soon as she finished she left to her room. Hinata had Dance class next so she put on one of her dance outfits. It was a black, long sleeve bathing suit with a light purple skirt around the waist and light purple tights. She put on her tennis shoes and put her dance shoes in her bag as well as a small towel and water bottle. Hinata put on a small hoodie over it. She left the room and started to walk to the Dance Building.

Walking around a bit in the building, she passed three little dance studios until she got to one labeled contemporary on twin doors. She gulped and open one of the twin doors and walked in to people stretching their body parts and doing little dance moves. She looked around couple times noticing the bags were along the wall. She placed her bag with the others and looked at the clock on the wall, it was two fifty-one. She had nine minutes to get her body warmed up a little. Hinata sat down on the floor a little ways away from everyone else. She started to stretch out her right leg first. Her mind couldn't focus on counting because two loud girls that were sitting about two feet in front of Hinata were talking.

"Did you hear, the Dance Instructor has gotten an assistant," a brunette said starting a conversation with a red head.

"Really, do you know who the student teacher is?" The red head asked curiously.

"It's a hottie. You know Sasuke?" She asked. The red head nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well it's his older brother, Itachi Uchiha," she said excited.

"What! Itachi teaches this class," the red head said surprise at first then starting to get excited.

"Not really teach, but helps out," she said with a grin. Her grin died down as the pink haired presences walked by them.

The red head leans more towards the brunette keeping her eyes on the back of the pink haired girl and whispers, "I think we might have to go through her first." The brunette nodded her head in agreement.

It might have been a whisper, but Hinata as well heard it and her eyes trailed over to the pink haired then back to the two other girls. '_Sasuke's brother is the student teacher. Holy fish buckets. I can't even imagine what kind of brother he has. I hope he doesn't scare me to death like Sasuke does to me. Oh man, this college might be living hell,'_ Hinata thought. Then the other twin doors on the other side of the room opened up as two males came into the room.

All of the dance students look towards them. The male contemporary dancers in the room took in their appearance while the girls, accept Hinata, got on to their feet and went over to the two males. Well actually one in particular.

Hinata tried to examine them the best she could from the gaps the girls made around them. One of them had a lighter color of black for hair tied in a low ponytail. He also had coal black eyes like Sasuke so Hinata thought that was Itachi since they have the same eyes. He had on a gray, tight shirt showing off his muscled body and broad shoulders with tight, black, leather pants on his lower half.

The other one was a bit taller than Itachi, he had silver hair combed back with red eyes. He had a tone body as well; he wore a tight, shoulder sleeve, white shirt with black tights around his lower half.

The girls began giggling after hearing Itachi said, "Hey ladies," at that most of the guys in the dance class rolled their eyes.

"Please girls, please. Give us a little space," said the taller male. "Now if I could have everybody come up to the front and line up facing me." Everyone had their back against the mirror facing the two gentlemen in a straight line.

"Great, thank you," he said pleased that all of them followed the directions. "Now since I have your attention. I am Hidan and will be your dance instructor. I am a professional dancer and been one for a few years now. And this is my assistant Itachi Uchiha, he will be also teaching you. He's not a professional yet, but he is very advanced in dancing and for that he will be helping you dancers. So hopefully you guys can advanced as much as him," Hidan said as people's eyes followed over to Itachi.

He was sitting on a chair by the twin doors as the instructor made his speech. His expression was stoic as he went down the line, taking in every appearance. Hinata's eyes locked with his as he went down the line. His eyes lingered their on Hinata a little while longer. When Hinata saw his eyes they weren't as dark or scary like his brothers, but his were indeed a tiny bit softer and a tiny bit emptier. He studied her face and after a few seconds Itachi gave a side smile to her making a blush go across her face.

Then his smile disappeared as he continued to go down the line. Hinata's heart beated a little bit faster as she tried to clear up her blush. '_Oh come on Hinata, stop it already. Don't do this to yourself,'_ Hinata mentally told herself as she gulped.

"Now how about you," Hidan pointed to Hinata. Hinata eyes grew wide when the instructor pointed at her. She must of missed something when she zoned out. Hinata looked side to side to see if he had called her out or not. "Yes, you dear. Come up to the front as a demonstration so the rest of the students can see how good he is," Hidan said seeing how she wasn't paying attention.

Hinata gulped as a droplet of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her eyes did not deceased in size, she was nervous and scared to have everyone watch her for the first time. She thought she might have a meltdown, but she stepped out of line no less.

Itachi was already up and was standing in the center of the room. Hinata walked to him, standing now in front of him. '_I can do this,' _she repeated in her head. Itachi stepped forward leaned down to her height and whispered in her ear, "Relax." Hinata's eyes locked with his the moment he spoke as he continued in a comforting soft voice, "Take deep breaths and just let me lead you."

He backed away staring at her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it as she reopened her eyes.

"Good," Itachi said as he nodded his head toward Hidan who saw it and walked over to the stereo system. '_It will be ok, just do as he says,' _Hinata said trying to calm the butterflies down in her stomach. Then Hidan turned on the switch as a musical beat filled the air.

Itachi then reopened his eyes and in a fast motion put his hands on Hinata's hips taking her by surprised as he turned her around and smashed her back against his chest. Before Hinata could even think of what he was doing, he took her right arm and held it with one hand, tilting her body a little bit to the side. He took the other hand and put it on her stomach as he pretended to play a guitar.

His soft touch soothed Hinata but at the same time frightened her. He took her arm that was on her stomach around her turning her around facing him as he pushed her lower half into his real fast. Hinata got the hint when their lower half's all most touch. Her upper body leaned back as far as it could toward the ground. He brought her back up and turned her to face the students once again.

All of the dancers were shocked and surprised in some sort of way.

Itachi stood Hinata up straight and raised both of her arms over her head putting both together. Hinata felt like a puppet as she lowered herself to the floor swaying her hips back and forth slowly. Hinata felt heat heated up in her cheeks but stayed focus on not screwing up. Itachi tapped her wrist lightly and she came back up in the same fashion. He moved his hands down her arms and tipped her back lightly.

"Bend for me," he whispered. Hinata fell back slowly in an arch. Itachi put his hand on the small of her back causing her to fall down but he didn't let her hit the ground. Instead he caught her and pulled her up.

Itachi had Hinata pulled very closely to him, causing Hinata to turn even redder. His hands placed on her hips causing her to move in a different fashion. He was truly puppeting her and Hinata couldn't help it. She moved in a way that he wanted when he touched her.

He grabbed one of her hands lifting it above her head as he twirled her two times, which moved her to the left side of him as he bowed when the music got cut off. Hinata stood there dumbfounded as be bowed then realizing it was over and her mind did a recap of everything he did to her. Hinata's face turned bright red in embarrassed shock. '_I can't believe I just danced like that. No wonder he the assistant he's amazing dancer. The way he danced with me had a weird feeling to it but I sort of liked it,' _Hinata thought growing a little more red as her heart rate went up. '_Stop thinking like that,' _Hinata told herself.

Itachi stood up straight after his bow and looked to the side. A smirk grew on his face, he liked this girl. There was something about her when he danced with her. He enjoyed the dance with her than the emotions he has to sometimes fake with his partners.

"Very Good," Hidan said stepping in front of them so the attention was on him as he talked. Hinata took some deep breaths; the red on her face was gone, now she was just tired. She went back to her spot in the line some of the girls looked mad or had envy in their eyes or just plain staring at her. What really made Hinata's blush run across her cheeks were the guys. They were checking her out. Hinata defiantly wasn't use to this kind of attention, so Hinata just kept her head down staring at the floor.

When it was near the end of the class everyone was sweaty and near their bags, getting ready to leave. Hinata sat on the floor near her bag she had a good work out for today with the new dance steps they had to do over and over again, because of Hidan.

Opening the cap of her water bottle she drank as much as she could in one chug. There, she can feel it. She felt it since she dance with Itachi. He was looking at her, she can feel it, but being too shy and timid to check to see if it was true or not. She let out a breath, and put her water bottle back in her bag. Some people have left already but not everyone. Hinata took off her dancing shoes and started to put on her regular shoes.

As Hinata was putting on her other shoe she saw Itachi walking up to her. He squad down to be the same level as her. "You were great Hinata up there dancing with me. I would like to dance with you again. Call me if you want to go out sometime," Itachi said flipping out a card with his fingers.

Hinata was surprised but was still able to take the card without looking retarded (no offense). She nodded her head, feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest as her lips separate a little bit from each other as she look down at the card. She lifted her head back up to see Itachi had gotten up.

"Bye Hinata," he waved walking out of the room. Hinata was still to shock to say anything or even think. Realizing she had one more class to go to, she snapped out of it as she hurried to put her shoe on. Grabbing her bag she got up and left in a hurry to get back to her dorm. She held on to the card in one hand not even realizing she was crushing it.

Hinata unlocked the door to her dorm and rushed inside. She only had little time to wash up and to get to class. She was glad Sasuke wasn't in the room as she empted her messenger bag on to her bed and put her binder back in it. She left the card on her desk as she ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

She stripped out of all her clothes, turning on the water. She jumped in soaking her body with the fresh warm water coming out.

As she was finishing up, she heard a pounding on the bathroom door. Hinata turned off the water as Sasuke's voice came through the other side of the door. "Get the hell out of there I need to use it," he shouted.

Hinata got out of the shower and quickly dried off, putting on her same clothes from earlier. She was out of the bathroom in two minutes since she didn't want to upset her roommate.

When she unlocked the door and opened it. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulder and pulled her out of the way with a little too much force as he stepped inside the bathroom. He closed the door right after he pushed her out of the way and locked the door.

On her knees, she looks at the bathroom door where Sasuke just entered. She didn't get what got him on the wrong side of the bed with her. _'Maybe he is always like this but a person can't be all bad on the inside, right? Or maybe he hasn't gotten to know me and judge me on that first insistent we met like how I judge his brother by just being your brother. Well if that's the case I will apologize to let him know I really didn't mean to get in the way. I just hope it might clear the air a little bit for us as roommates.' _Hinata thought as she got up from where she fell and didn't have any more time to think of the reasons behind Sasuke's harsh actions towards her when she saw her messenger bag. She wanted to be on time for every class so she hurried up and left.

--

'_Darn roommate, always getting in my way,' _Sasuke thought as he washed down his body. _'Doesn't she know I have to use the shower when dance class is over. Damn the girls who have to look at the mirror every second of the day to make sure they look pretty. Most of them don't even look good because of all that clown makeup they put on and the outfits they have on makes them look to desperate or fat. Damn most of the girls around here are skants, even my roommate. Damn,'_ as Sasuke turned off the water thinking of his roommate.

He got himself dressed in baggy jean pants with a dark blue shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath; same thing he wore earlier today. Sasuke grunted in dismay, he wanted his belt back, damn it. Which brought on previous feelings back toward Saryie, so he was pissed at Saryie again.

He walked out of the bathroom to see his roommate already left at least that pleased him. He didn't want her to get in his way and waste his time, '_annoying little fan girl,'_ he thought of her. He walked calmly out of the dorm and out of the building, making his way over to the school building.

Once in the school building he walked down a couple of hallways, stopping and opening the door to his class. He had Kurenai as his social studies Professor right now. Sasuke didn't really look around to see if he knew anyone in the class, since he liked being by himself even though he's never really by himself.

As he headed to the back he saw Saryie sitting in the back as well. Sasuke decided to sit with her at the same desk then let a fan girl sit with him like in his first class. Saryie had her feet up on the desk leaning back in her chair with her arms across. She nodded to him when he sat at the same desk as her.

He didn't give her acknowledgement since he was pissed at her for throwing away his belt. More people filled into the classroom, some people stared at them in the back because Sasuke was sitting with the punk rocker at the same desk. When there were two other desks available with empty chairs next to them in the back as well. Sasuke ignored them, his eyes staring at the front of the room. His elbows were on the desk with his hands near his face, intertwined. Saryie gave off that look that says fuck-off look or the what-you-looken-at look to people who stared. Making those people turn around as if they seen nothing. Saryie hated people that had on questioning looks that stared all the damn time it was annoying.

Saryie took her legs off the desk as her arms were on the desk folded. "So what happen to your good mood Sasuke?" Saryie asked noticing a different aura around him and also thinking best to start a conversation then get annoyed with everyone in the room.

"Hn" was all he said in a cold, distant kind of way as he moved his shoulders up a little. That response got Saryie a little frustrated but didn't let it show since she knows that's how he is all the time. Always keeps things to himself.

"What, are your thongs riding up your ass again?" Saryie asked looking at him.

Sasuke gave her a death glare. "I told you I don't wear thongs, they were from my brothers girlfriend," he said in a harsh low voice.

"Sure they were," Saryie said faking that she believe. He told her the same line every time and glare when mentioning thongs. Because when she was over at his house one day with their other friends, she found a pink thong in his laundry basket mix in with his clothes when she tipped it over. It was a rare sight to see when Sasuke looked a little pink even though you couldn't get a good look at his face, while grabbing the clothes on the ground and put them in the bathroom. Saying they were from his brother's girlfriend who spend a night, but Saryie always made fun of him saying they were his.

"Well, if it s not your thong then what is it?" Saryie continued asking again only receiving another death glare from Sasuke. Sasuke turned back to look at the front of the room still not answering.

"What are you still pissed at me?" Saryie asked

"Hn"

Saryie's brain clicked, "Oh, you're still pissed at me for throwing away your belt," She said in realization then continued saying being a smart ass to him. "It's a damn belt, get over it and buy a new one. It can't be that hard since your stinking rich and get what you want or is it too much work for you, Paris Hilton. It's not like you can't replace it."

Sasuke gave her the most death defining death glare ever that shut her up and regret what she said. "Maybe I don't like losing anything," he said in a dark, hard voice.

Saryie sighed as he looked back to the front, then she thought of something. "Sasuke what if got your belt back two days from now?"

"Then do it," Sasuke said not even turning to look at her.

"Ok, you'll have it back in two days," Saryie said also turning her attention to the front where the female Professor stood. She had wavy brown hair with red eyes, wearing a red and white dress.

"Good evening, I am your Professor for social studies. My name is Kurenai and you can just call me that. In here we will be learning how to socialize, greet, and get to know one another. You'll learn how to be outgoing and work with people you might not get along with. You guy's will mostly write essays in a professional manner with your partner which is the person you sit next to."

Sasuke and Saryie shared a glance. Kurenai went over the rules, a little about herself and let them leave when she was done. She let them go ten minutes earlier than planned. Sasuke and Saryie both walked together to the Cafeteria Building to get dinner. They got their food and sat down by Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari.

Temari gave them a 'hello' as Shikamaru nodded to them and Sai just smiled.

"Nice to see you again Saryie," Sai said to her as she sat beside him.

"Same here Sai," Saryie said to him and looked to Shikamaru and Temari to greet them. "Hey you two."

Cafeteria continued with the loud noise even if they weren't talking. Well actually, Shikamaru and Temari were, the rest weren't really they just ate their meals.

Then out of curiosity Temari asked looking around, "Hey where's Tenten and the goof ball, Naruto?"

"Tenten is at the art building working on her wacky designs as for dick less fool, I don't know," Sai stated.

Then before anyone could say anything else, Naruto showed up and to Sasuke's annoyance he brought his roommate with him.

"Hey you guys look who I found eating outside," Naruto said pretty loud getting the attention of everyone in the group to look. "It's Hinata," Naruto gave a grin.

Sasuke gazed at her and their eyes locked only for a mil second when Temari spoke. "So Hinata, how were your class?"

Hinata looked away from Sasuke and looked at Temari. "F-f-fine," she said trying to ignore Sasuke's gaze, it was quiet but they heard what she said.

Naruto pushed Hinata into the seat next to Sasuke as Naruto was about to sit next to Hinata, Saryie got up and threw the rest of her food away. She grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking away with him say she needs a favor from him.

Hinata felt awkward and uncomfortable next to Sasuke, she felt her body starting to heat up. Sasuke stared at her through the corners of his eyes and it looked like no one seemed to notice the tension between her and Sasuke. Sai was busy doing something to his food while Temari was giggling because Shikamaru was breathing in her ear saying something or other.

Sasuke turned his gaze from Hinata but did not continue eating. '_Just great Naruto has to leave a weird fan girl who is snoopy at this lunch table where I'm eating,' _Sasuke thought sarcastically while Hinata was thinking, '_Ok just do it now, apologize to him'. _Hinata took a corner eyes glance at him and that one glance made her lose all her courage which wasn't that much to begin with, '_Then again maybe not right now.'_

Sasuke did not continue to eat his meal and Hinata thought it would be best to just get out of this tense situation which she did. Hinata hurried to finish most of her meal in two minutes tops and threw away her food saying she had to go.

Temari broke away from Shikamaru to look up at her. "Where are you going, you ok?' Temari asked a bit concern as to why she had to go.

"I-I'm o-ok. I uh," she thought for a couple of seconds thinking and saw Sasuke staring at her, making her want to leave so badly. "I-I have to go," with that rush out of the Building, breathing heavily in and out as she got outside.

Once she left Temari forgot about what her and Shikamaru were doing and asked, "What's with Hinata?"

Sasuke shrugged and continued to eating. '_Hn, at least it easy to get rid of her. She really knows not to stay in my way. I guess she learned that pretty well the first night we were roommates. Her fan girl ways hasn't showed since she's scared of me,' _Sasuke momentarily thought taking his time as he ate his food.

"Well you're her roommate," Temari clarified.

"Doesn't mean I have to get involved with her or that I have to get to know her. She's just a weird fan girl anyway," Sasuke said.

Temari all most burst out laughing. "Dude, she's not a fan girl. When she read out your name she did even know who you were."

"If she wasn't a fan girl why was she going through my stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she'll throw herself after you," Sai said specking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sai, "So?"

"He's just saying be careful on how you judge someone when you don't know them. Hinata's a lot different than what you think she is. Also not all the girls in this world are the same and one of those girls might be the one for you," Shikamaru said clearing up Sai meaning.

"Unless, of course, you're into men," Sai said smiling to himself.

Sasuke got up from the table and left the building. He was pissed at Sai's last statement on assuming he was gay. That bugs him when people say he's gay. He definitely was not gay, he went out with girls before but dumped them all because they were all annoying and some of them were needy and selfish. Walking up the stairs of the dorm building he reached his room and unlocked the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted as he opened the door to see Hinata sitting on the little plat form outside the window, which was a bad idea because he scared Hinata.

Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice making her lose her balance on the little plat form. "Whoa, whoa" she said trying to keep herself from falling off but to no avail. She felt herself falling back over the rail, scared for her life when she was thinking this was it.

Till she felt someone grabbed her, looking up she saw Sasuke grabbing her arms.

--

**Well there you have it Chapter 8. Tell me what you think of it in a review. So review please!! Was it worth the wait? Oh I want to thank FaintFalconHunter for letting me use a scene from their story of when Itachi and Hinata dance in ****Summer Charms,**** so I did ask permission first from them. You can even ask. I giving them credit for creating the scene but I did throw in some other moves into the dance and re ranged it a little.**

**Oh I also want to let you know that I created Saryie since I kept forgetting to tell you guys.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	9. Chapter 9: Weekend

**Sorry took so long. Lots of writers blocks. Thank you reviewers, I love you all but not in a creepy way lol. Well enjoy.**

**A Life. A School. A relationship?**

Chapter 9

"Wow! So you're telling me that your scary roommate saved you from falling out the window?" Ino asked Hinata slightly shocked and amazed.

"Y-Yes," Hinata replied as she lifted one of her boxes that had her stuff in it in Ino's car. It was already Saturday and just like Hinata promise herself she would pick her stuff up from Ino's house. So Hinata caught a bus and rode it over to Ino's house. They were currently outside in Ino's drive way with Hinata's three brown boxes on the side walk as Hinata loaded them into Ino's car. Hinata gave Ino the whole story about her first week in college mostly talking about her roommate and what classes she had because Ino wanted a lot of details.

"For a guy who saved your life shouldn't be so scary," Ino said matter-of-factly as she watched her best friend load up the car with her boxes while Ino leaned against her car.

"B-but he was the one who scared me that m-made me a-all most fall out the w-window," Hinata said not in a defending tone of voice just simply stating what happen. Hinata was looking down around the box she was carrying to see where she was walking.

"To me, he was probably thinking you would fall out that he panicked into shouting at you."

Hinata stopped to think about what Ino said and shook her head. '_Sasuke's too emotionless and calm to panic,'_ Hinata thought to herself as she continued what she was doing. "No. He doesn't p-panic, he is very emotionless except w-when he's m-mad," Hinata add the last part think back to the incident.

(Flashback)

Hinata's P.O.V.

I walked back to my dorm room after I escaped from Sasuke in the Cafeteria. I unlock the door, walking into the room in the process. I closed the door behind me taking a deep breath, shaking off the tension that was in the Cafeteria. I took off my white hoodie and threw it on my bed. I walked over to my desk looking over the textbooks I will be reading out of next week.

Then my eyes stumbled upon the wrinkled white card Itachi gave me. I pick it up repeating the numbers written on the paper to myself. I started to flip the card around and around in my fingers while I tried to think it out in my head. My thoughts swirled around Itachi and Kiba. My stomach formed knots at the thought of him and that were not together. My first kiss was with him and he had to wait until our seventh month dating to get it. I began to feel a lump in throat and I shut my eyes, shaking my head away from the thoughts. 'Stop it. It's over between you two. Stop feeling this way,' I mental slapped myself to snap out of it.

I stopped flipping the card and held it in one hand as I pulled out the drawer from the desk with the other hand. I saw the stacks of pictures of my friends in there. I knock over the pictures till I saw the picture of me and Kiba.

Right then and there I felt like burning it to leave those feelings in the ashes of what will never come true, but I knew I could never do it. I slammed the drawer shut and left the smashed card on the desk. I opened the window feeling the cool breeze hit my face. I let the breeze dry up my watery eyes that felt like letting couple go. There were many emotions running through me mostly anger, regret, sadness and the worst was I was feeling lonely. The one I never quite like just like the feeling of being a burden to someone. I just want someone there for me, not to catch me or help me, just to stand here with me. I began to do the thing I always do when I'm stressed, nervous, or tense. I took a deep breath that settled me down some.

I don't know when but while I was in deep thought I moved into sitting on the little plat form with my ankles crossed and my knees hugged near my chest. My back was leaning against the window frame as I stared out into the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?"

That voice was the only thing that brought me back to reality, but scared me half to death and when it did, it made me jump in reaction. I felt myself start to tip over, I tried to reclaim my balance but it wasn't working since I'm clumsy.

"Whoa, whoa," I said as if it could restore my balance somehow. I got a glance of the ground making me terrified. I felt my body fall over the railing thinking this is the end when I felt someone grabbed hold of my arms. I took my eyes off the ground to see Sasuke had grabbed my arms.

His face was unreadable as he pulled me back into our room, which looked like little effort for him. He let go of me when my feet touch the floor. We parted leaving a few spaces between us. My hands were on my bent knees as I tried to recapture my breath. You know near life or death situations can take a lot out of you.

I lifted my gaze a little to see Sasuke trying to reclaim his calm and stoic features and once he was done he shouted at me like a father does to their child. It makes your knees shake, eyes widen as silent tears fall from your eyes waiting for punishment. My knees did start shaking from his voice but no way was I going to cry, especially to him. I instantly brought my arms up in front of my chest, creating a barrier, a wall where his words can't strike it down. It's a habit I usually do, also putting my finger to my lip is another habit I haven't broken yet but I didn't do it in front of Sasuke.

"Are you crazy, skant? If you were allowed to sit out there don't you think they might of build it bigger, imbecile. What the shit were you doing?" Sasuke's face was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. Every time I say I'll stay out of his way he gets in my way. Is there any way to avoid him completely?

"I-I w-was," what was I suppose to say. I'm not going to tell him my problems, also didn't he say he didn't want to know me or hear me. So my stuttering voice fades out into silence.

He still looks at me then turns his head to the side closing his eyes. "Forget it, I don't want to hear it." Yup just as I thought, he turned his body away from me and walked towards the door.

"U-um," I had to say it. "Sorry, I'm very sorry for a-anything that got you u-upset with m-me," I said the thing I have been meaning to tell him and I felt it was time to say it now than later. "And thank you for catching me," if I didn't say that it would of bugged me.

Sasuke paused at the door and turned his head to look back at me. His eyes drilling holes into my head, I gulp well at least I got it off my chest now.

"Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you," he said in a low harsh threatening voice that raised up goose bumps on my arms. He continued to walk out of our room and the door shut behind him. I stayed still for while, my body frozen from his cold words. _'By giving out an apology I get a threat,'_ I sighed releasing my body from the it's frozen state.

I fell asleep that night with visions of Sasuke's cold eyes gazing at me, awaking me from my sleep.

(End of Flashback)

Normal P.O.V.

Ino stared at her best friend as she loaded her last box into her car. Ino was thinking of Hinata's roommate from the description Hinata gave her of him. _'He sounds like a jerk to me. I'll punch him in the face if he calls my friend a skant again'_, Ino thought aggressively. "Well besides from your roommate issues what else has been going on?" Ino asked curiously getting into the driver's seat as Hinata got into the passenger seat.

"Nothing, I'm mostly s-studying at night or practicing a few dance steps w-when my roommate isn't there," Hinata replied.

Ino gave Hinata a side glance and then quickly turned her attention back to the road. "So what? No new friends? Are the professors' jerks? Oh, you haven't even told me if there are any hot guys at your school. Has any of them caught your eye?"

At this Hinata blushed thinking about the card Itachi gave her. She has been avoiding talking to him because she doesn't want to be going all red and there are other reasons than that. Ino saw Hinata face get red and smirked.

"So a guy has caught your eye! Give me details Hinata," Ino said excited.

"N-n-no one's caught my eye Ino, I h-have made a few new friends and the teachers aren't jerks most are n-nice." Hinata said, focusing on anything else but her friend and tried to get Ino to focus on another subject then her lie.

"You lie horribly Hinata, and no flippy the subject around. Spill. I know someone has caught little Hinata's eye," Ino taunted a little.

Hinata fidget with her fingers know there was no escaping Ino question. "W-well he didn't really c-catch my eye. He, s-sort of, gave me his n-number." Hinata smiled shyly as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Gave you his number, did you call him?" Ino asked curiously.

"No"

"When did he give it to you?"

"Umm the first day we went to our c-classes," Hinata replied innocently not seeing why Ino would ask this question.

"So you're playing hard to get, nice," Ino said being proud of her best friend with a smirk across her face.

"No it's not like that i-it's b-because," Hinata stopped talking knowing she'll get a lecture from her friend.

"Oh Hinata", Ino took a big sigh softening her features still staring out at the road. "You have to learn how to forget. Wallow in your heart break for a month then get back out there. What isn't like your third month without Kiba? You should have already moved on, don't let him steal your life away."

"I-I know," Hinata said looking down at her fingers while messing with the sleeves of her oversized jacket.

"Now tell me, is he cute?" Ino asked excitedly changing the subject and their mood.

"Umm, H-he's h-h-handsome," Hinata said shyly embarrassed with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ooo," Ino squealed, giggling, "What's his name?"

Hinata blushed darkened at Ino's action and stuttered, "Itachi Uchiha."

"What?" Ino jerked to a stop noticing a red light and then turned back to Hinata. "You got Itachi Uchiha's number?" Ino asked clarifying if what she heard was corrected, eagerness all over her face.

"Y-yes," Hinata squeaked out.

"Hinata, you got to give him a call. Help yourself in getting back out there that you're better off with someone else. He would be perfect for you after all he is Itachi Uchiha."

"Why are they so well known?" Hinata just had to know, people talk as if they were a new electronic device.

"Don't you read magazines or watch television?" Ino questioned raising an eyebrow at her friend. Hinata mentally shook her head no; she never really watch TV unless it was the news or cartoons on Saturday morning. Plus, Hinata thought buying magazines was a waste of money, well her dad thought so anyways, and she thought it was wrong to read into other people's personal lives. Hinata would normally read and write or practice dance moves (without her father knowing) in her free time.

Ino didn't wait for the answer and went on explaining. "The Uchiha's are famous, Itachi's dad runs Uchiha Inc. Their company makes millions a year, making them billionaires." Now that Hinata thought about it, she did hear her father talk about the Uchiha's to his business men. Hinata's father is high standing business man that runs Hyuuga Inc. that is rivals with the Uchiha Inc.

"Since his sons are so damn hot it attracts the public's attention and that they already have a fan club for both of them. Itachi is the heir so he would be taking over his father's business when his father steps down. He's mostly in the news for being so smart or something like that. No one can get the whole story. So for both Uchiha boys, they have the good looks, money, car, and they're both single," Ino squealed a little.

"Every girl wants Itachi or his brother, Sasuke. Sasuke's very quiet and stoic, smart and hell of hot. He also more distant while Itachi is calm, stoic, smart and is a gentleman." Hinata had to admit it was true that Itachi was more of a gentleman than Sasuke, but it was weird. Ino talk as if she was fond of Sasuke more than Itachi. Well over the past week, Hinata could tell that ninety nine percent of the girls chase after them, both equally. So she thought it shouldn't surprise her that Ino would like the Uchihas', but then again, Ino has a boyfriend. Hinata played with her fingers as they drove.

"So h-how's it going w-with Kankuro?" Hinata decided to ask wanting to know and to not be rude.

"Oh him," Ino said rolling her eyes and humped at the end, not even saying his name. "Well apparently he thinks I'm purposely spending all his money and not taking our relationship seriously which is not true. How can he even think that after all the damn time we spend together?" Ino started all pissed going on a rampage and maybe a little choked up while talking non-stop. "I remember perfectly well of all the times we spent hanging out inside our own houses. We didn't even need to go out to a fancy restaurant every night. How could he say that I'm spending all his money? I'm not poor, so if I need something I can buy it my damn self, but if me and him go out to dinner, hell no, I will not pay for it.

"So Kankuro breaks it off with me thinking it won't be a big deal for me since and I quote I'm not taking him seriously. He such a stupid moron, how can he think that when we been dating for two years and a half? Now I'm wondering if he was ever serious with me and just said that shit to give him an excuse to break up with me." Ino ended starring draggers at the road through narrowed eyes, scowling.

Hinata saddened at her friends heart break and felt guilty. Ino and Kankuro have been going out for so long that she knew her friend really loved him. Now that they broke up it must have been unbearable for Ino but Ino still stands showing no weakness. Hinata wished she could be like that instead of wanting to run and hide when her feelings showed. She didn't want to feel the way she feels when Kiba's name was brought up. The choking feeling in her throat, the way her eyes stung, and how her stomach churned. Then to see her best friend that was fully in love and got ripped down, was alright in the end made Hinata feel guilty. "W-when did you guy's b-break up?" Hinata asked softly just above a whisper.

"Sunday night," Ino answered softly cooled down now with a hint of sadness in her voice. Hinata gasped quietly enough where Ino didn't hear it. The first night that Sasuke was her roommate, now knowing why Ino never picked up. "It was the first night in a long time I cried like a baby," Ino said just above a whisper turning to give Hinata a weak smile and then faced the road again. Hinata sighed heavily, feeling horrible with herself. Here she was on her third month without Kiba still hiding like a scared little kid about it and it has only been a week for Ino and she's not hiding. Hinata then promise herself that she would not let Kiba keep her from living for Ino.

They were nearing A.P. College. The rest of the ride was silent until reaching the parking lot. Ino pulled into a slot unlike the last time where she drop Hinata off. They both exit the car and got the boxes in the back.

Ino carried one box as Hinata carried the other two boxes of hers. Ino looked around at her surroundings. "Wow, you know Hinata, that this is one of the biggest college campus ever created."

"MmmHn," Hinata said walking beside her best friend and led Ino towards her dorm building. Ino looked around, not shocked, but more interested in the place with the gardens and designs around the place.

"Most of the people that come here become famous which is why I was totally excited when I heard you got accepted. Now all that needs to happen is for a talent scout to give you your big break. I know once they see you they'll defiantly pick you." Ino rambled on about how Hinata would become famous and Hinata would have to invite her to all the parties. Hinata tried to listen to most of what Ino was saying. Ino had either said something to fast or Hinata was going to say something, but Ino never quite heard or notice. Hinata didn't mind though as long as her friend's mind was off of Kankuro.

Ino stopped in her rambling as Hinata stopped to unlock the door. Ino and Hinata entered once Hinata opened the door. Ino evaluated the room and guess the one on the right was Hinata's judging by the plainness and emptiness of that side. Ino placed the box on the bed as Hinata did the same.

They unpacked and Ino helped decorate Hinata's side a little bit more. Hinata's side was mostly lavender and white. It had a relaxing and calming vibe to it and that was just how Hinata like it. Ino organized everything on Hinata's desk; she put each class stuff in a different drawer. Ino put little knit nacks, jewelry cases, and a picture of her and Hinata on top of the desk in a picture frame.

Ino hung up a flyer that was in a picture frame with Hinata and her mom at the corner of the frame. It was when Hinata was seven and was first introduced into the world of dancing by her mother. They went to a ballet show since her mother enjoyed watching people dance and soon Hinata's mother notice Hinata's interested in it as well. Her mother signed Hinata up for dancing lessons the next week.

Hinata smiled at the memories of her mother soft loving face encouraging her to do better, and every time her mother smiled at her when she did a dance move correctly. Ino hung up some of Hinata's printed up poetry form the internet and some other pictures.

Hinata was a big fan of poetry; how so mush feeling and meaning could come from one little phrase always astounds her.

After hanging up the light purple butterfly picture frames of Hinata and her sister, Hanabi, Ino plotted down onto Hinata's white and lavender bed. They had set up Hinata's alarm clock that was in the shape of a tomato on a foot rest since Hinata had no night stand. The tomato was a gag gift from one of her friends since she always like to be on time and was an early bird.

"You know you can call her," Ino stated since Hinata was looking at the picture of her and her mom. Hinata snapped out of her memories and smiled at her best friend.

"No that would only make her want me back home more," Hinata said quietly gently shaking her head with a smile.

Ino smiled back and opened her mouth but before she could say anything the door opened. Ino mouth fell slack and her eyes widen. There in the door was no other than Hinata's roommate Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wha-Wha," Ino stuttered like her best friend, she was so shocked to see Sasuke Uchiha of all things here. "Oh my gosh," Ino said as she jumped off Hinata's bed and slid her phone out of her pocket. "I got to get a picture," Ino took a quick picture before Sasuke could do anything.

Sasuke heard a click of a phone and examined the other side of the room. He glared at the girl who had her camera phone directed at him and could tell she was a fan. '_What the hell who let a fan in,'_ Sasuke thought as he turned his hateful glare on his roommate.

Hinata gulped at feeling his glare. Hinata was about to reach out to her friend to suggest they leave but Ino bounced a few steps closer to Sasuke and out of Hinata's reach.

"So Sasuke what are you doing here?" Ino asked with interested and polite tone of voice but didn't put a lot of flirtness into it. Sasuke looked her up and down once with a critical eye. Ino was wearing an orange shot sleeve shirt that showed a little of her belly and blue jeans. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun with sunglasses on top of her head and her bangs in front of her left eye. He walked pass her, "I live here. What the heck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

Ino ignored his question and was more focus on his statement. "Lives here?" Ino turned to Hinata with a questionable look.

"Yes, Sasuke is m-my r-roommate," Hinata replied innocently.

"He's the scary roommate you were telling me about," Ino questioned as Hinata nodded slowly not wanting to admit it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was smirking from his side of the room by his dresser. _'Hn, scary roommate huh?'_ Sasuke mental chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was your roommate?" Ino could hardly believe that Sasuke was Hinata's scary roommate. She knew he was cold hearted and gave people hateful looks but she was sure that it can be avoided and ignored.

"I-I must have f-forgotten to m-mention h-his n-name," Hinata innocently replied with her finger to her lip.

"How can you forget to mention something like that to your best friend?"

Sasuke broke their conversation when he cleared his throat a little annoyed of their topic. "Hey skant, get this fan out of here," Sasuke said with no emotion carrying in his voice to Hinata not even looking at her. There was a moment of silence mostly because Ino stopped talking.

Hinata grabbed Ino's hand after a moment or two, "Come o-on Ino, l-lets go." Hinata said in a quiet voice trying to nudge Ino to the door. Ino snapped out of shock and took her hand out of Hinata's gentle grip. "Yo asshole," Hinata gave Ino a pleading look that said don't, Ino ignored it anger was consuming her. Sasuke turned to look at her with a very boredly face and posture, but his eyes were tight and guarded it sent chills down Hinata's spine.

"You have no right to call Hinata a skant. I don't care if you're an Uchiha no one insults my friend like that. Call me what you like see if I freaking care. I have enough money to make your life horrible as much as your making Hinata's horrible. I will send someone on your ass if you give Hinata anymore trouble-," that was the last of Ino's ranting that Sasuke heard.

Ino was still going on even after Hinata shut the door behind her and Ino. "Why didn't you let me tell him off completely Hinata? I'm going right back in there to make sure he gets my meaning". Ino tried but Hinata with all her strength kept pulling Ino away from her dorm.

"Please Ino, I wish you wouldn't. Let us do s-something else, please," Hinata begged gently while pulling on Ino.

"Sheesh, fine." Ino stopped resisting and took her hand out of Hinata's and went ahead of her. Hinata almost fell over because Ino stop resisting but kept her balance. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"The nerve of that Uchiha," Ino mumbled to herself out loud.

Hinata poked her fingers together while looking down as she walked after Ino. "Umm…" Hinata was trying to think of something. "Ino w-would you like to see a movie or s-something?" Hinata asked hoping Ino would agree.

Ino looked back at Hinata then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," Ino looked back in front of her. Hinata sighed, at least Ino cooled down.

Ino and Hinata went to the movie theatre and bought tickets to see a comedy movie. Ino soon forgot about what happen and enjoyed watching the movie with her best friend. The movie was really funny that Ino accidently fell out of her seat and was still laughing on the floor. Hinata let out a tiny giggles as she helped her friend back up.

After the movie was finished, the two girls walked out with left over popcorn and soda's in their hands. They had all the laughter out of there system that they began to talk about other things.

"Are you serious Shino and Natasha are g-going out?" Hinata asked shocked as her and Ino were walking down the sidewalk.

"Yup," Ino said smiling to herself nodding her head. "Guess who they should thank?" Ino asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You did it. H-how?" Hinata asked amazed; for three years Ino has been trying to get them together.

"Well, I got on Shino's last nerve and he slipped up. So I bugged him even more to ask her and I accused him of having no balls for not asking her out. I also told him that she had a thing for him so finally he asked Natasha out and of course Natasha said yes. Now they're together and all lovely dovey." Ino finished sounding proud of herself. Hinata nodded in understanding with a graceful smile upon her lips that is until she ran into someone. Before Hinata could fall backwards the said person caught her.

"Hinata, nice to see you," a male voice said in a greeting tone of voice. Hinata looked up and it was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi removed his hand once Hinata got her footing. He thought it was nice to see her out here than seeing her in the dance studio every day. Itachi defiantly thought it was change though that Hinata was wherein a huge jacket when he knows she has a small frame.

Hinata bowed a little, "N-nice to s-see you too, Uchiha-san."

"No need for the abbreviation, Hinata." Itachi held up his hand and looked to see Ino. "Hello, my name's Itachi Uchiha." Itachi held out his hand to shake with Ino.

Ino shook hands with Itachi and answered him, "Ino Yamanaka. You're such a gentleman compared to your brother, Uchiha."

"Aw Yamanaka, was my brother rude to you. I am deeply sorry for his behavior."

"No worries, but I would tell your brother that he shouldn't show much disrespect to Hinata."

Itachi's eyes shifted to Hinata. "Is it true?" Itachi eyes were serious as can be and were looking deeply at Hinata.

Hinata fidgeted, she didn't want Ino to tell him she was having issues with his brother. "No i-it's fine, r-really," Hinata stammered backing away.

"Well if you get tired of Sasuke let me know," Itachi left it at that.

"So Uchiha, what were you doing before Hinata stumbled into you?" Ino inquired while Hinata blushed, embarrassed.

"I was headed to the music store," Itachi answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I was just going to drop Hinata off back at the campus and since I'm the only one with a car, I know Hinata won't be going anywhere tonight." Ino hinted to Itachi and Hinata stared at Ino accusingly knowing what she was implying. Itachi was probably going to ask now. Hinata doesn't know f she's ready to date again.

"Hinata since your free tonight would you mind joining me for dinner?" Itachi asked politely.

"Umm…" Hinata began trying to decided.

"Yes she will," Ino interrupted as she sling an arm around Hinata shoulder's.

"Huh?" Hinata eyes widen turning to Ino. Ino kicked her lightly and it somehow made her remember her promise. "Oww, I mean y-yes I be glad to j-join you," Hinata answered with a shy but true smile.

"Ok then, pick her up at seven at her dorm. Bye," Ino shouted walking faster to her car down the street. Ino speed away once they were in the car.

"Ok, you got a date with Uchiha at seven and this means you need to have a cute outfit on your first date." Ino glanced in Hinata's direction with a wicked smile on.

--

Lucky, Sasuke was not in their dorm room and was off doing whatever. Hinata was sitting on her bed trying to get her nerves to settle down a bit. It was two minutes before seven and of course Hinata was ready thanks to Ino. Hinata was wearing black skinny jeans since she refused to wear shorts and a light blue top with gold flowers traveling up her right side. The shirt was tight fitting and short sleeve. Her shoes were black sandals that didn't have a heals since Hinata always tripped in those. Ino had put Hinata's hair in a messy pony tail with her bangs clipped to the left side. Ino put golden hoop earrings in Hinata's ears. Ino made sure to make Hinata casual as possible since it was Itachi and Hinata's first date.

Hinata looked up at the door when she heard a knock. Taking a slow deep breath she answered the door. "Hello Hinata, you look lovely," Itachi said flashing his eyes down her body fast. He held out his hand for Hinata to take.

Hinata blushed and laid her hand into his. "T-thank you," Hinata said quietly avoiding his gaze. Itachi and Hinata walked hand in hand to the parking lot to his car.

Itachi opened the passenger side door for Hinata. "T-thank you," Hinata said as she entered the car. Itachi came around to the other side and stepped into the driver's seat. Itachi started the car and drove off.

"What did you do today?" Itachi asked starting conservation.

"Ino h-helped me move my stuff into my room a-and we went to s-see a movie," Hinata answered honestly.

"What kind of movie?" Itachi asked

"It was a c-comedy. How was y-your day?" Hinata asked politely.

"My day was good but now it excellent," Itachi said looking over at Hinata with a smile. Hinata blushed and looked out the window.

"What d-did you go to the m-music store for?" Hinata asked curious.

"I went to get a CD for Hidan. He's going to use it next week and teach you guys a new routine."

"Really?" Hinata asked excited.

Itachi glanced at her, "So dancing your passion for life?"

Hinata blushed looking down smiling, "Yeah, I love d-dancing."

They stopped in front of a small restaurant. Itachi being the gentleman that he is opened the door for Hinata. They got there table and menus. After the waitress took their ordered and left they started talking. Itachi asked non too personal questions and they had a comfortable conversation. The food came and they began eating.

"Sasuke's your roommate right?" Itachi asked calmly.

Hinata swallowed her food down before she replied, "Y-yes"

Itachi chuckled which brought Hinata's attention to him. "What's so f-funny?" Hinata asked innocently.

"You really wish he wasn't your roommate, right?" Itachi asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Umm…So w-who's your r-roommate?" Hinata quickly turned the tables.

"Hn, a annoying blond idiot who thinks blowing stuff up is art," Itachi said the laughter gone as he took a bite out of his food.

"Oh," Hinata was about to say something else till her phone went off. "Oh, excuse me," Hinata reached into her pocket and slightly turned away from Itachi. Hinata answered her phone.

"H-hello"

"Damn after the billion times I called you decided now to pick up. Where the hell are you? You know you got your parents more worried with you not picking up my phone calls. Will you please come home. At least come and visit-," a mature male's voice came through the receiver at Hinata. Hinata winced at the sudden loud reply after her 'Hello' then her face became shock that her cousin, Neji, was on the other end of the line. She grew frantic to get off the phone with him for all she knows he might have her phone being track right now and she knew she never wanted to go home again.

"S-sorry Neji can't talk right n-now, kind o-of busy. I'm f-fine, no one n-needs to worry." Hinata rushed over her words not because Itachi was there she didn't want to be forced home.

"Is everything all right Hinata?" Itachi asked because he heard her rush of words, he didn't understand them, but by her facial expression he thought something was wrong.

Hinata became silenced and turned a little to see Itachi staring at her concerned. There was a pause on the other side of the phone as well until Neji snapped.

"Who the hell is that?" Neji asked furious.

"Umm... I-I got to go Neji. Tell family I love t-them." Hinata hung up the phone before Neji could say another word. Hinata turn back to Itachi giving him her attention. "Sorry Itachi, e-everything's fine," Hinata said softly with a apologetic smile.

"No problem. Family call?" Itachi guessed.

"Yeah" she blushed and looked down. Hinata started to enjoy herself again as they talked with no more interruptions; the food was excellent and Itachi was an easy person to talk to (for her that is). They mostly talked about school and professors other than that it was little things.

Hinata and Itachi both shared dessert and Itachi paid for the whole thing even though Hinata was willing to pay her share.

Itachi really like this girl, Hinata; she was different. A lot different than the girls he dated; he was so glad he did give her his number, she was worth it. Hinata was very kind compared to the falsey kindness girls showed to him in the past, this was real kindness coming from her heart. She was very generous it was nice to find someone who loves to give then received. It's also good to know there is still ladies' that have respect for themselves like Hinata. Now doesn't mean a girl needs to be covered head to toe but at least descent. Also best thing about Hinata, she wasn't all flirty with him to get his money or for his good looks. He dated this shy girl once like Hinata but the goodness in her was so fake, it was an act, trying to get him to keep her around to buy her stuff. He wouldn't let go of Hinata any time soon.

But soon their time came to an end as Itachi drove Hinata back to campus. They walked hand in hand up to the dorm buildings.

"I h-had a really g-good time tonight, t-thank you," Hinata said as she smiled up at him.

"Yes, maybe we could go out some other time?" Itachi asked before he let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata thought about it. _'Don't let Kiba keep you from living,'_ Ino's words entered Hinata's mind so she could really decide if she wants to go on a date with Itachi again. She thought quickly and decided. "Yes, I w-would love to go out with you again," Hinata smiled and blushed, casting her eyes down out of embarrassment.

"Good, well I shall see you on Monday then," Itachi said as he let go of Hinata's hand.

"G-good night Itachi," Hinata called out to him before walking inside. She was jittery now, she couldn't remove her smile from her face. She was improving and not shying way. Hinata knows she wants to date Itachi again and didn't let Kiba invade her thoughts about saying no.

Hinata was about to unlock her door when her phone rang. She slid the phone out of her pocket, checking the caller ID. Hinata flipped open her phone happy that it was Ino this time.

"H-hello," Hinata whispered as she put her back against the door in case her roommate was in the room asleep, she wouldn't disturb him.

"Hinata so how did your date go?" Ino practically shouted into the phone from excitement.

"It went really g-good, Ino," Hinata said quietly with a smile.

"See what did I tell you. You just have to get back out there after your knock down," Ino giggled. "Are you guys going back out soon?"

"Yes were going b-back out b-but I don't know when," Hinata replied.

"Did he ask for your number?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, he h-has it now."

"Good," Ino sighed content again. "Hey hold on for a moment someone's at the door."

Hinata heard Ino put the phone down and walked away. Then there was a sound of a big slam and something crashed. "You jerk." Hinata heard Ino say from a distance. There was a rattling noise and Hinata heard Ino pick the phone back up. "Hey Hinata, I got to go," Ino said sounding pissed and upset about something and hung up the phone.

"Ino," Hinata tried to catch her before Ino hung up the phone but it was too late. Hinata looked down at her phone to see it say call disconnected. Hinata sighed and put her phone into her pocket. She stared at the wall with her back against her dorm room door. Worried about Ino and what happen.

"You going to keep staring blankly at the wall," Sasuke's voice came from down the hall. Hinata looked to see Sasuke staring at her as he kept walking towards there room.

Hinata stepped away from the dorm door and gave a slight bow. "Uchiha-san," Hinata acknowledged.

"Hn," Sasuke walked to the door and took out his key and put it in the lock. He glanced at Hinata to see her looking at the floor. He was deciding whether or not to lock her out of their room tonight. It was an appealing idea to him but he took another side glance of her and decided that since she wasn't staring at him he wouldn't. His eyes shifted back to the door. "Forgot your key moron," Sasuke said leaving the door open and walked into their room.

Hinata looked up and walked in after him. She closed the door quietly and walked to her side. Hinata turned on her lamp that was by the desk and sat in the chair. Sasuke ahead to the bathroom to take a shower, while Hinata started to work on her essay for social studies about the new ages. Like writing about fashion, electronics, food, life the change from this century to last century. Hinata was working on how similar and different house hold families are now than back then. Sasuke came out of the bathroom in sweats and his chest bare.

"I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san," Hinata gentle voice carried over to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke looked over to see her at her desk. She had two books open and was writing down stuff on paper.

"For what?" Sasuke questioned, eyes narrowed even though he knows a lot reasons for her to be sorry.

"For…For being a b-b-burden to you. I'm sorry," Hinata answered quietly.

"Hn," Sasuke said not accepting her apology thinking she doesn't even know what she did. He walked over to his bed turning on the TV and he laid down.

Hinata only got down her main points on the essay down and was trying to piece it together. Hinata looked at the clock. It was midnight; she put her pencil down and turned around ready to take a break. She saw Sasuke had fallen asleep watching TV.

She walked over to his TV and turned it off. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and blushed because he was shirtless and though she didn't like the thought that entered her mind, she had to admit his chest was well build, nice even. Hinata stopped her mind from going any further. She felt though he might get cold so she walked over to him. His face was peaceful and unhateful. Hinata pulled out his blanket and covered him. He moved and Hinata froze. _'Oh please he won't wake,'_ Hinata begged in her head.

Sasuke rolled over to lay on his belly. "Mom," he mumbled in his sleep. Hinata breathed a breath of relief. She walked to her side turned off the lamp to tired to even change her clothes. Hinata hopped into the bed and fell into a slumber in seconds.

--

Hinata woke up late at ten in the morning from the sun coming through the window. She stretched her arms out from out of the blankets covering her whole body. Suddenly Hinata shot up from the bed and after a moment or two, she softly laughed at herself. She thought it was Monday but it realized it was Sunday. Hinata undid the pony tail that was in the back of her head; rubbing her head because it was sore for having her hair in that position the whole night. Hinata took a peek if her roommate was here. She turned fully to the empty and neat bed. 'Hm, guess he left early this morning. I wonder if he has a class today or maybe a job,' Hinata pondered, getting out of bed.

She stretched even more and took advantage of no one being in the room by dancing. Oh, how it reminded her of when she lived alone. Hinata remembers when Kiba found out she lived alone and was so concern that he offered that she could move in with his family and him.

A smile graced hers lips at that as Hinata spun on the back of her toes and slowly stopped to balance on her right leg. Her left leg raised behind her with her with her right arm stretched out in front of her. Hinata brought her leg and arm back in to her body. Her left leg bent and curled up to her stomach with her right arm cradled to her chest around it her left arm. Hinata head was bent towards the floor, still standing on her right leg. Hinata snapped her head up and stretched out her left leg to the left side. Then with some force her left leg forced, started spinning on her right leg. Hinata soon finished her dance after a few more graceful moves, and ended with a back flip landing on her feet.

Hinata smiled thinking what a perfect way to start the day. Hinata went to take a shower; she came out in a white jacket and black lose fabric dance pants. Hinata made her bed and checked the clock. Hinata decide she would explore the campus more today while she was in the shower since she had nothing else to do today. She grabbed her tennis shoes and slipped them on and was out the door in two minutes. Hinata locked up and went to explore.

--

Hinata walked and almost explored every building on campus. The only ones she had to explore now was the Dance Building. Hinata skipped the cafeteria Building and Dorm Building B. She found the Art Building her favorite building on campus. She met Tenten again in one of the Art rooms. They talked and Tenten talked about some of the Art work and even showed Hinata some of her artwork. Hinata was impressed and amazed at Tenten's handy work.

Hinata slowly walked into the Dance Building. The hallway was quiet, the floor was crystal clean. Even though Hinata comes into the Dance Building all weak she never seen the other dance studios than her class was in. Walking down the halls; Hinata looked through every small, rectangular window that were on the doors. She was about to reach a dead end when she heard music from down another hidden hallway. This hallway had no doors except the one at the end on the left side.

Hinata walked down the hall as the music became louder with every step. There was a small window on the door and Hinata looked through it. The room was big (explains why it's in the back) wooden floors and wall glass mirrors, but that's not what Hinata focus on. She was watching a number of students dancing.

They were hip-hop dancers and amongst them, Hinata notice, was Sasuke. Then the music changed to a new song and someone instructed, with orange-red shoulder length hair, to start a new routine. A line of six that was boy girl stood arms length from each other, facing the mirror, while the other watched on the side. The lady instructed on the count of five using her fingers. Sasuke was amongst the ones in the line; next to a girl with straight brown hair. Hinata mainly focus on Sasuke not knowing why. She guess maybe she would like to understand her roommate; she really didn't know.

The song 'Pop, Lock, and Drop it' started to play and the dancers started to slide their feet forwards with their left leg, while they move their arms. Their arms coming together in a half circle; left arm straighten to the left and making their right arm touch their left hand in a half circle. They slide forward a few more times doing this with their arms until their right arm stretch all the way to the right and stopped.

It was exactly with the beat. The dancers started to move their bodies like a wave, starting the wave at their chest and down to their feet. The boys did this two times and girls did three waves. When the girls were doing the third body wave, the boys turned from their left partner girl (their back facing the girls' side). The girls turned the same way as the boy stretch out their leg, like taking a huge step, and went onto their knee, sliding their leg. The guys came up as the girls did what the guys just did but grabbed the boys hand when they were on their knee.

Hinata watched the brown haired girl take Sasuke's hand and stood back up, turned the opposite way from him. The girls took two steps forward bringing their man with them. Then the girls turned around to face them and push them over. The boys landed on their hands and feet with their belly upwards. On the course of the song (Pop, Lock, and Drop it) the girl did just that as the men rotated around their girl in that stance, until the song stop saying pop, lock and drop it. The boys still in the same stance were all on their girls right side, their legs closer to the girl's body. The girls fell backwards in the same stance as the guys.

All the girls landed with their back on the guys lap and arms over their legs. The guys rolled three times and in that process the girls turned over their bodies, so their face was against their stomach. On the third roll the guys were on top of the girls and the girls were looking up at their belly. The guys flipped off the girls and landed in front of the top of the girls head. The girls soon swing their legs up in the air giving the leverage they need to stand up.

"Oh so were not the only ones who want to watch here," came a feline voice snapping Hinata's attention away from Sasuke and the brown haired girl.

"Uh… excuse me," Hinata squeaked, stepping away from the door.

"Aww she's playing cute," a girl with red hair and glasses said as she push her glases up her nose.

"Hmph, will see," the girl in Hinata's class, that name was Sakura, Hinata had found out, said. Sakura stepped closer and took a quick peek through the window. Sasuke just happen to be the center view of the window dancing with the other dancers. Sakura than narrowed her eyes at Hinata.

"Don't try anything funny," Sakura warned Hinata stepping in front of her and pushed her. "Sasuke is mine."

Hinata landed in a thump. The other girl looked at Hinata blankly and stared through the window. "If I see you try to even communicate with him, I'll give you more than a sore bum got it? Plus you're not pretty to be chasing after a guy out of your league." Sakura barked at her threaten and huffed and walked into the classroom with the girl following right behind her.

Hinata got up and rubbed her bum staring at the floor. Sakura's threatening words were repeating themselves in her head. Hinata hated threats, it reminded her of her father always saying he do this to her if she did that, and while he threaten her he would hold her up by her shirt or her hair. Which was one of the many reasons she cut her hair short. Then when her father got mad at her, he yell out curses and called her stuff like weak, useless, ugly burden. The memories of her father tore at her that tears came from her eyes.

Hinata ran trying to run from it all like the way she left to get way. Hinata was about to run out of the building until she hit something firm. That something kept her on her feet. Hinata looked up into cool black eyes belonging to Itachi Uchiha. Itachi looked down into Hinata's lavender eyes filled with tears. His eyes became serious and looked vengeful.

Itachi brought Hinata closer to him in a embrace. Hinata tears soon dried into his shirt. Hinata didn't wrap her arms around him feeling uncomfortable. Soon he let go of Hinata after her last sniffle.

--

Lunch time soon came as the Cafeteria was filled with chatter. Sasuke took a sip of water from his water bottle while he waited in line for food. After his dance class he went and took shower and walked over to the Cafeteria for some food. It was 1:30 p.m. and he wanted to get food before lunch time was over.

Sasuke took another swig of water trying to be patient, but it was kind of hard since Sakura watched him for about two hours in the dance studio and freakin dance instructor didn't even throw her out. He thought whoever is not in that class is not welcome. Parentally not. He sighed no matter what he tells her, she won't freakin leave. It annoyed him, can't girls get a clue, especially when he told her flat out. Sasuke shoved his hand in his pocket staring at nowhere in particular.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned; knowing the girl with a tone like that could only be Saryie. Saryie came right beside him and people behind him were giving her glares. Saryie turned to them, "Shut up! I'm not cutting him, damn." She turned back to Sasuke then she smirked at him.

Sasuke stared at her with his eyes narrowed slightly. "Look what I got," Saryie taunted as she held up his belt. Sasuke snatched it out of her hands.

"It's four days late," Sasuke said as he face forward again.

"Well yeah, I know that. It was just tricky getting it back," Saryie scratched the back of her head staring at the ground.

She couldn't tell Sasuke how she got it. It's better if he's content about getting his belt back. Also if he known that she was the one who told Naruto to steal the belt in exchange for free ramen from her, it been bad. Because Sakura caught him of course, because he's a big idiot, which Saryie told Naruto to try and deal with her if caught. So Sakura wanted to see Sasuke dance in person in exchange she'll give Naruto the belt. Saryie had to then call Sai for a favor in order for Sakura to see Sasuke dance. Sai then talked to Tayuya, one of the Hip-Hop dance instructors, to let Sakura into the classroom to watch, and give Sasuke a solo piece. Saryie didn't know what Sai gave her in exchange but it didn't matter to her. So Naruto told Sakura it was a deal and of course Sakura was a witch and didn't give up the belt. Saryie couldn't let Sakura give Sasuke the belt because he'll get piss. Saryie then had to sneak into Naruto and Sakura's dorm room to steal it. She didn't get caught, but Sakura hit Naruto thinking he did it, when she didn't know the master of the plan was Saryie. Yup, its way better that Sasuke doesn't know.

"Hn," Sasuke said to her statement.

"Hey teme."

'_Oh great the loud mouth,'_ Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto run up to him, saying something like guess what. When he got there he bent his knees and put his hands on them, out of breath.

"Guess," breath, "what," breath, "I," breath, "heard," Naruto said regaining his breath.

"Just spit it out doe," Sasuke said annoyed at his behavior.

"Guess who Itachi is dating?" Naruto asked grinning like an idiot.

"I don't care who my brother's dating," Sasuke said as he faced forward again.

"It's your roommate," Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke turned back to look at him, "How do you know that?" His voice indifferent, not betraying anything.

"Because I saw them last night together holding hands and look there together right over there," Naruto pointed.

Everyone turned to see Hinata and Itachi sitting by each other out the window, outside. Hinata had an apple in her hand and looked like she was laughing. Itachi was talking with the corner of his mouth twisted up a little. Sasuke stared at the scene expressionless, but there was a funny feeling going through his body.

--

**Wow longest chapter I written. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Neji made his appearance cuz someone asked me what happen to him. Oh, I'm sorry if couldn't understand the hip-hop dance scene. I really wish I could show you. Oh tell me if i did good on my first try at first person. Wells anyways I don't think I will update for awhile; high school is killing be. That's what happens when you go to a magnet school. Please Review. Tell me if it was good.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**


	10. Chapter 10: HangAbout

**Ok…. I know it's been freckin Forever since I last updated so I'm sorry. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I have been getting caught up on a lot of stuff. High school is killing me with its f'n drama and homework -.- . Plus I gotten a lot of writer's blocks but anyway here is the chapter. Oh and my grammar and spelling might be off since I didn't edit this over because I wanted to post it so sorry again. Please enjoy, review and don't give up on me.**

**A Life. A School. A relationship?**

Chapter 10:

Hinata giggled softly as she opened the door to her dorm room, after receiving a funny text message from Itachi. She walked into her dorm and went to her side. Itachi was messaging about how Hinata doesn't have classes today and he wishes he could be with her instead. It made Hinata little happy that he enjoyed her company. She sat on her bed after replying he should focus in class. She stared at the other side of the room it seemed vacant of life. Hinata hardly seen her roommate over the past two weeks. He would come in late every hour while she was asleep and wake up very early in the morning as well. She didn't know why he was doing this like he was avoiding her or something. She laid down on her bed sighing. She wished she understand her roommate to help fix the problem that is going on with him even if she doesn't like him that much. She laid there in her thoughts until she eventually fell asleep.

She had nothing else to do, she had no plans for the day. Itachi had classes today, Tenten was out with her boyfriend, and Temari was practicing her violin. Ino was going through drama with her ex and doesn't want to talk to anyone. She had no clue about what the guys were doing whether they had classes or not but Hinata wouldn't want to hang out unless there was another girl there her. Hinata feels funny when hanging out with a group of guys by herself. In High school Ino and Natasha were always with her talking to their guy friends but if it was only one guy friends but if it was only one friend to hang out with Hinata doesn't mind.

Hinata woke up a couple hours later. Yawning she sat up and looked around. Her roommate wasn't in the room, but as Hinata looked over at her desk something caught her eye. They were white envelopes stack on her desk. She got up and walked over to her desk. Her roommate must of came in while was asleep and put her mail on her desk. Hinata paled, they were bills. Taking a big breath she opened the first envelop and her eyes widen as she read it. There was no way for her to pay for this with the money she has. It would only pay half of it. Hinata didn't even want to take glance at the other bills. There was no way she'll be able to pay with the money she has. Hinata put the bill on her desk and she began to fill something in her throat. Hinata ran to the bathroom making it just in time to throw up. Hinata usually threw up under a lot of stress. Her family, classes, assignments, dancing, and money were all pushing down on her. There was too much to deal with on her plate. Going out on dates with Itachi is not helping much either but to Hinata dating Itachi is not a chore. She likes going out with him and talking with him. Maybe she should hold off the relationship until she's on more stable ground.

Hinata flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. She lifted her head up as she turned off the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was so tiny and life was just crushing her as if the world wanted her gone. What can she do? She's nothing special to the world that's how she felt. Even as she looked at herself now, she saw nothing. Hinata took a deep breath, calming her breath to relax herself. _'It will be ok, I can balance everything out. I can make the money. All I have to do is get a job. Get a job,'_ Hinata thought to herself, sighing. It was hard for her to believe that everything could balance out but she had to try. And a job meant she would have more things to stack up on her list, but there was no other way.

Hinata left the bathroom grabbing her phone and bag, leaving her dorm room to go buy a news paper. She walked down the street after leaving the campus. She brought a news paper at a sidewalk stand. Hinata figured to sit down and read the job adds so she sat down at one of those bus stop benches.

After reading almost all the job adds, Hinata could not pick a suitable job that can fit all of her needs. The job that she hoped to find would be one that is close by to the campus since Hinata has no car, the hours on the job have to fit her schedule, and has to pay a fair amount of money. Most of the job adds she read over she couldn't do. Sighing, Hinata placed the newspaper in her lap, giving her eyes a rest. Hearing a loud gushing sound, Hinata looked up at a bus that had its doors open. The bus driver was staring down at her with an impatient look on his face.

"Are you getting on or what, girl?" The bus driver man said impatiently.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. N-no, I'm not g-getting on t-the bus," Hinata stuttered, giving a apologetic small smile towards the bus driver.

The bus driver made a noise that sounded a little annoyed and angry, murmuring something that probably wasn't nice towards Hinata. The bus driver closed his doors and started to drive down the street. Hinata stared at the bus as it left and stared at the area it once blocked and it caught her eye. She noticed a help wanted sign in a window cross the street from her. Hinata's eyes traveled up and read the café's name. Hinata became curious and a little hopeful. Maybe she could get a job there and it would be easy to get here as well. She would just have to walk over here from campus if she got a job here. Hinata got up and crossed the street after looking both ways. She walked into the little café, smelling fresh coffee that had just been made. There were not many people in there, only a few people lounging around on couches. There was a couple at a table, and a few boys playing the video games and pin ball machines. Hinata walked straight over to the counter where a girl, with an apron on and name tag, stood to serve.

"U-um hi, I w-want to apply h-here for a j-job since I s-saw your h-help wanted s-sign in the w-window," Hinata nicely stated to the worker.

"Sure, let me get the boss. I'll be back," the girl left to the back while Hinata waited. The girl came back with this middle aged man in a red collar shirt and black slacks. He came right over to Hinata after the girl pointed to her.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," the man said in a greeting tone of voice, as he stuck out his hand to shake. Hinata shook his hand, "P-pleasure to m-meet you t-too. My n-name's Hinata."

"My name is James Phil, JP for short," he gave a chuckle as he let go of Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled at him in silent laughter. JP led them to a table. They discuss the job and about her. The job was prefect for Hinata it had good hours that worked for her, easy walking distance from the campus and paid good amount of money. Hinata filled out the application and JP said she most defiantly got the job and he would call her to when she will be able to start working. Hinata was so happy when she left and went back to the campus to eat.

Hinata walked into the Cafeteria. It was lunch time so it was packed inside the Cafeteria. After Hinata bought her lunch, she started to look around for a place to sit and to see if she could find Itachi. "Yo Hinata," a hand was gently laid on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned around to see that the hand belong to Temari. "Come on, were all sitting outside," Temari said, leading the way to the tables outside. IT was a nice day so Hinata didn't mind sitting outside to eat. At the table was all ready seated was Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tenten. Temari sat down at the table along with Hinata. Tenten and Shikamaru were cross from Hinata, Temari, and Naruto.

"Back already Tenten," Temari stated sacristy, rolling her eyes towards Tenten, noticing that she's back at campus instead of out with her boyfriend.

"Yes, he said he had to attend a business meeting," Tenten whined, ignoring the fact Temari didn't really care and was being sarcastic with her. Temari rolled her eyes again as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"He seems like he's more into work instead of into you," Naruto said suspiciously with his eyes closing slightly in a cat like manner.

Tenten threw a cookie at Naruto and it hit him right in the face. "Don't make that face. Its hell of creepy," Tenten said creeped out slightly. Naruto rubbed his cheek, it was a hard throw. Naruto looked down and began to reach for it.

"Naruto don't even think about it," Shikamaru stated lazily. Naruto stop reaching for the cookie on the ground that Tenten had threw at him and sulked.

"Hey babe, I forgot to get a drink, can you go get me one?" Temari asked Shikamaru sweetly.

Shikamaru sighed and got up and kissed Temari on the cheek. "You owe me one," Shikamaru whispered into her ear before walking into the Cafeteria, making Temari blush a little.

"Urg, not while I'm eating," Naruto complained, looking away from the couple.

"Shut up," Tenten said about to throw something at him again, as Naruto started to duck. Temari intervened before the fight started.

"Hey, we have to discuss the party before Shikamaru gets back," Temari stated.

"What party?" Naruto asked sitting back up in his seat.

"Shikamaru birthday party, you idiot," Tenten said irritated at Naruto because of his cluelessness.

"Oh," Naruto said enlighten.

"Yeah, it's a surprise for Shikamaru because he doesn't want a party because he says there too troublesome," Temari said and laughed a little at how Shikamaru all most says everything is troublesome. Even when they got into a relationship he said that it was going to be troublesome, Temari smiled at that slightly.

"When is it?" Tenten asked.

"A week from now. I've been planning the party for a while now and been telling people about it. The party is going to be at Shikamaru's place. I'll text you the address Hinata," Temari stated the plans and turned toward Hinata about the last part.

"Oh, o-okay," Hinata said startled a little.

"Bring a friend or a date with you, Shikamaru's parents said they don't care how many people are there just as long as we know them," Temari told everyone at the table.

"Got it," Tenten smiled, ready to tell her boyfriend at any minute.

"Yes this is going to be awesome," Naruto said excited and almost jumped out of his seat.

"What's going to be awesome?" Shikamaru questioned looking suspiciously at the group.

"He talking about how awesome this movie is going to be that he is going to go see," Tenten smoothly lied. Shikamaru looked over at Tenten analyzing her face.

"Yeah," Naruto said. Shikamaru put the drink down in front of Temari, and sat down, staring at Naruto. "What movie?" Shikamaru questioned suspiciously.

"Umm…." Naruto started to dig into his memory of recent movies that are playing until the groups conversation got interrupted by new company.

"Hi, sweetheart," Itachi said, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waste, leaning down as he kissed her cheek.

Hinata blushed bright red, "Itachi," Hinata squealed from being surprised and from how close Itachi was. Itachi chuckled at her and released his grasp on her waist and grabbed her hand. All Itachi wanted to do was surprise her because her reactions were amusing to him. It was cute how Hinata act about stuff like that in front of people, so Itachi couldn't resist.

"Excuse me, while I borrow my girlfriend from you all for a while," Itachi said politely, as he tugged Hinata up from her seat.

"Bye guys, t-talk to you g-guys l-later," Hinata said leaving with Itachi who was moving away from the group.

"Lucky," Tenten muttered, jealous that Hinata gets to spend time with her boyfriend while Tenten can't spend as much time with her own boyfriend. The conversation about the movie thing was completely forgotten as they began to talk about other stuff.

Itachi led Hinata into the grass right to a tree. He sat down right by the tree bring Hinata down with him so she could sit right by him. Hinata scooted a little away from Itachi to give herself some room and to be able to see Itachi's entire face.

Itachi ignored the fact Hinata had just scooted away from him and focused on what he wanted to tell her. "How has your day been so far?" Itachi asked trying to find a way on how to start off telling her.

"I-it's been good. I g-got a job at a c-café p-place," Hinata replied, smiling.

"You got a job? That's cool," Itachi said surprised. He never knew she was looking for a job, how weird. Did she need the money or something? Itachi pondered on why Hinata would get job.

"Well, I m-might g-get it. They s-still have t-to call me t-to tell me if I d-did get the j-job or n-not," Hinata said timidly, looking down shyly.

"Hope you get the job," Itachi said sounding sincere, while analyzing her body language.

"So h-how has your d-day b-been going?" Hinata asked still looking down at the grass, playing with a blade of grass.

"It has been suckish today because I haven't spent time with you yet," Itachi smoothly replied with a smirk on his handsome face; Hinata blushed at his comment. "But I have something that can make up for the time together we have lost." Hinata ears perked up, as she looked up at Itachi curious as to what he meant by that. "How would you like to go to a bale show tonight with me?" Itachi asked, pulling out two tickets, he already bought; showing them to Hinata. Hinata read the name that was on the tickets. Her eyes grew wide; she had always wanted to see this show but never had enough extra money to spend on something like this.

Hinata was at a loss for words, staring unbelievingly at the tickets. "H-h-how d-did y-you g-get t-these? A-aren't they expensive?" Hinata asked barely able to form words out of her mouth, being shocked as ever.

"It was easy to get them, don't worry about the cost. I bought them because you love dancing and I want to give you something that you would enjoy, so don't you want to go?" Itachi explained like it was nothing, because it was nothing to him for him to get the tickets. He just got them because his dad gets free stuff like this all the time from these prompters, because his dad was in such a high position in business.

"I w-would l-love to go," Hinata stated, blushing because he thought of her when he got the tickets.

"The show starts at seven, I'll pick you up at six," Itachi stated and their conversation went on to different topics.

--

"Don't you have any better music than this shit?" Sasuke asked nonchalant, while looking through the scattered CD collection on the bed.

"Hey, no one asked you to listen to my music. If you don't like it get the hell out of my room," Saryie shouted from the bathroom.

"Hn," Sasuke said, still going through Saryie's CDs. Sasuke was sitting on Saryie's bed with her CDs in front of him. He went through each CD inspecting them closely on everything: the artist, the songs, the lyrics, etc. While he went through her CDs, Saryie was in the bathroom with her music on, coming from the bathroom. Saryie's dorm room was just like Sasuke's and Hinata's room except Saryie's side of the room was designed with her stuff.

Saryie stuck her head out of the open bathroom door, "Is your roommate really that bad that you have to hide?" Saryie inquired, tauntingly.

"I'm not hiding," Sasuke stated, not really caring what she had asked.

"Are you avoiding her then?" Saryie asked, inside the bathroom again. Sasuke ignored her and gave her no answer, resuming reading a CD's songs. "Or is it because she's going out with your brother?" Saryie asked while walking out of the bathroom, looking suspiciously at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at her blankly. "Itachi can do whatever the hell he wants with that damn roommate of mine," Sasuke replied with a hint of strong hatred in his voice at the mention of his brother.

"Then why are you here?" Saryie asked, pointing both index fingers to the ground.

"What are you dress up for?" Sasuke asked not really caring what her answer was, as he eyed her and noticed she was all dressed up and ready for something.

"Oh yea. Sai asked if he could buy me dinner today so I said sure." Saryie said, moving her hair behind her ear and walking to her bed. "Which reminds me, you got to get out soon anyways." Saryie stated as she gathered her CDs and put them on her dresser, clumsily.

"Hn," Sasuke said emotionlessly and began to get up.

"If you still need to hide, go bug Naruto in his room. I'm sure the doors unlocked," Saryie said, slipping on her shoes.

Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards the door, "I'm not hiding."

Saryie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. Sasuke opened the door and walked out before her, but left the door open for her, instead of slamming it shut in her face. Saryie walked out and locked the door. Once Saryie turned around Sasuke was already half way down the hallway. "Later Sasuke," Saryie said as she turned the opposite way to the stairs.

Sasuke began to wonder what to do. He wouldn't go to Naruto's room because the tramp would most likely be there. He didn't need her swooning over him right now. How could she ever think they would be together someday was beyond him. Plus Naruto's room was usually messy and it usually had a smell. Sai and Saryie were going out to dinner which is not surprising, because Sasuke could tell Sai was interested in Saryie, but is Saryie interested in Sai? Sasuke couldn't tell, Saryie always did change things, but it's not like he cared really. Most likely Shikamaru would be with Temari, out somewhere. There was nothing for him to really do. He wouldn't go back to his room, because of his fan girlish roommate.

There would be no way his roommate is really interested in his brother besides his looks, and money. Whatever game she's playing at, Itachi will be victorious and break her little heart. Sasuke knows his brother uses his money and looks to his advantage to mess with girls. Basically Itachi is a player and likes to get laid, in Sasuke's opinion, and he knows that for a fact. His stupid roommate will learn that soon enough and she'll be crying. Then she'll be keeping him awake. Oh how he hates his brother.

Sasuke sighed heavily and decided to head to the stairs. Once Sasuke was outside, he walked to the parking lot and got into his car. He drove off until he parked in front of a little café. Sasuke got out of his car and went into the little coffee shop. He liked the place. The café was nice and quiet, it relaxed him. He ordered a capuchino and sat down in a lounge chair. He picked up a newspaper that was on the side table besides him and started to read about what was happening in the world.

Soon time flew and Sasuke finished his drink and he left the café. It was five thirty o'clock. He decided to go back to his dorm room whether or not his roommate was there. He drove back to campus and parked his car. He got out of his car and made his way to his dorm room. Once he unlocked the door, he walked right in and just as he suspected his roommate was here. Sasuke analyzed her while he walked over to his side of the room. She looked like she was nervous or anxious about something. By the way she's dressed; Sasuke could tell she was going out, probably with his brother. His roommate was wearing a nice black skirt that went to her knees. The shirt she has on with the skirt was a lavender, long sleeved shirt. A short sleeved black jacket was on top of her shirt. She had her hair up in a bun with a few of her bangs framing her face.

Hinata looked up when she heard her roommate come in to the room. She was waiting for Itachi, it was like five minutes till six. She was nervous, anxious, excited, and shy. She still couldn't believe she gonna get to see this show. Hinata kept messing with her thumbs.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and turned on the TV. "If you expected your relationship with my brother will last long, you're a bigger retard than I first thought," Sasuke stated, flipping through channels.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she stared at Sasuke. Maybe he knew something she didn't about Itachi. Is he warning her? "W-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata stuttered, clueless and nervous now.

"Cut the innocent crap, it doesn't hide anything," Sasuke said and kept his eyes on the TV the whole time.

Hinata was shocked and even more confused. "I d-don't know what y-you're t-talking about," Hinata stuttered worse now.

Sasuke glared at her, "You really think he's into you? A freckin fangirl that acts all innocent? Your being played and when he breaks your heart, I do not want to hear you cry, or say anything around me about it." Sasuke left a hint of a mysterious threat if she dares to do what he told her not to do at the end of his statement, and went back to channel surfing, finally deciding on a channel.

Hinata stared in utter disbelief, no it can't be true. _'Is Itachi really playing with me? But then why did he do all those sweet things for me? We're even taking this relationship slow… I don't get it…. Maybe Sasuke's messing with me. Ah!!!! I don't know what's true anymore_,' Hinata thought silently, contemplating to herself. Hinata looked down and played with her thumbs again, while holding in the feeling of crying.

Suddenly there was knock on the door. Both looked towards the door. Either of them moved until more knocking continued. Sasuke's eyes traveled from the door to his roommate and back to the TV. "Aren't you going to get that?" Sasuke asked in a clam, collective voice as if he hadn't said any of that other stuff earlier.

Hinata flinched slightly, even though Sasuke's voice was in a monotone voice, but it get make her get out of her unmovable trance. She hesitated and looked at the ground with shaky eyes as if she were nervous. Hinata slowly walked to the door while Sasuke was still watching T.V. Hinata opened the door and lifted her head up with a half-hearted smile on her face. Itachi gave her a slight smile back and quickly looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful Hinata," Itachi said, complimenting on her outfit.

Hinata gave a bashful, empty smile and quietly said thanks.

Itachi watched Hinata's facial expressions closely noticing a change in her mood. Itachi took his eyes off of Hinata and they traveled to what might be the source to Hinata's downward mood. His eyes critically analyzed his brother's facial expression and position. Sasuke looked as if they weren't even there; his attention totally drawn to the television. His face was blank; Itachi squinted his eyes in suspicion that Sasuke was the cause of Hinata's mood. Itachi eyes went back to Hinata after sometime.

"Is there something wrong?" Itachi asked directly; his eyes immediately going back to his brother's figure.

Hinata jumped a little, startled by the question, and followed Itachi's eyes, and then looking back at him then to the floor, nervously. "Oh n-no, n-nothing's w-wrong. I was just t-thinking about s-something sorry," Hinata said quickly, trying to get of the subject and going back to her normal self.

Itachi read Hinata's changed expression and stepped aside from the entrance, and held out his arm. "No need to apologize, but let's ahead on out, we don't want to miss the show."

Hinata smiled a bit warmer this time, nodding, and took Itachi's arm. They both stepped outside the dorm room and Itachi closed the door after Hinata. They both walked together, arm in arm to Itachi's car where Itachi would drive them to the show.

--

Hinata had an awesome time at the show; she loved it. She was so happy Itachi took her to go see it. It was beautiful how bale was flawless and graceful. The ending was the best part of the performance to Hinata. The ballerinas all came out leaping around the stage triumphly with hard faces until the main ballerina came out from the corner of the stage and threw her arm above her head slowly. The ballerina gently spun, moving forward, as the other ballerinas looked upon her. The main ballerina leaped, making the other ballerinas move, and begin spinning. The other ballerinas began moving farther away from her till they were off the stage. The main ballerina slowed down her spinning, and slowly lowered herself to the floor. The orchestra picked up loudly and cut off the sound as the ballerina hit the floor.

It was meaningful and beautiful to Hinata. Itachi was intrigued by it; he thought it was interesting to think about. As Itachi begin to drive them to the college campus, they discuss the whole performance. Hinata had a lot of thoughts on it and was excited to share them with Itachi. Itachi listened to her and discussed his views on it. Itachi realized how opened minded Hinata was and how classy she was. Most girls he dated wouldn't even care to discuss the performance, but would rather talk about the dancers and how they looked, judging them. Itachi smiled at how Hinata could talk when she's excited even when she such a shy thing. Hinata saw the smile on Itachi's face.

"W-what you s-smiling about?" Hinata asked shyly, looking away, out the window.

"You really enjoyed the show, huh?" Itachi asked, his smirk got wider, looking over at Hinata who turned away again with blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yes, T-thank you for t-taking me," Hinata said in a squeaky voice.

Itachi gave a slight chuckle, "Your welcome."

Hinata looked down at her hands then to the dash board and looked at the clock, gasping. "Oh my gosh, I d-didn't know it w-was t-that l-late."

Itachi gave Hinata a amused look and slightly chuckled again. "But wasn't it worth staying up this late?"

Hinata slightly laughed knowing it was completely worth it. "Y-yeah it was," Hinata replied.

"Yup, especially since I was able to spend time with you," Itachi said, and looked over at Hinata to see her blush, looking away. Hinata gently smiled to herself, she didn't know what to say back to that without embarrassing herself. Lucky, Itachi just drove into the parking lot and parked. Itachi got out of the car and walked over to help Hinata out, in a gentleman manner. Itachi walked Hinata to her dorm building and she thanked him one more time that night as he kissed her cheek.

Hinata went inside of her dorm building after wishing Itachi a good night. She tried to be as quiet as she could since it was late and most people were sleeping. She quietly opened door to her dorm room, but didn't turn on the light so avoid waking her roommate. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw her roommate was sleeping soundly. Hinata began to move to her closet and grabbed her pj's and went to the bathroom. Hinata began to strip down to nothing and turned the water on in the shower. Once it was warm she hopped in.

After Hinata got done washing her body and hair, she turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her body. She dried most of herself off and noticed something. She forgot to grab her clean underwear. _'Ah shoot, what am I going to do? I'm not gonna put on my dirty underwear. Well my roommate is asleep, I'll just have to get my underwear quickly and quietly,'_ Hinata thought. Hinata wrapped the towel around her more tightly and quietly opened the bathroom door. Stepping out, she slightly closing it so only some light was coming out. Hinata quickly made her way to her closet and pulled out her underwears from the small set of drawers that were in the closet. She made her way back to the bathroom shutting the door, thinking that she was successful at getting her underwear without waking her roommate up, but she was wrong. Sasuke is a light sleeper and he heard her when she came in. He watched her come out of the bathroom with just a towel on, all the while he laid in his sleeping position.

--

Slowly consciousness came over Hinata, waking her up to an early morning, before her alarm went off. She yawned and stretched her arms out. Her back relaxed again, she looked over at the other side of the room. Sasuke wasn't there, but it wasn't like Hinata would expect him to be there. He's never in the room when Hinata wakes up and personally she kind of liked it like that.

Hinata loves the mornings so mornings to herself were great, but they could be splendid if you have somebody to share them with. Just like when she was back home, sometimes she would catch her mother in the backyard in the early morning. Her mother use to sit in her seat and drink a cup of tea outside, just looking at the patches of flowers and the blue sky. Hinata's sister and father slept in, when Hinata snuck down stairs to join her mother outside in the backyard at four o'clock in the morning. Her mother would share her thoughts with Hinata, and in return Hinata did as well but was more fascinated with what her mom had to say about the world. Those mornings spent together didn't always involve talking, sometimes/most of the time was spent contemplating to themselves. Hinata's smile weakened at the memory but got up anyway and got dressed. She packed her bag of what she needed to take and left her dorm room, heading to the Cafeteria for breakfast.

Once she got her tray of food, which included an apple. eggs, and milk, she looked around for a place to sit. Hinata spotted Temari's group at a lunch table, she planned to go sit with them, but made sure Sasuke wasn't already sitting with them. He wasn't, so Hinata proceeded to head over to the table to eat with her friends.

They were all talking but Tenten was the loudest one, telling Naruto to give her back her food. Naruto was waving around her food, teasing her, having a goofy smile on his face. Tenten looked pissed off but not really, because she was use to Naruto messing around like this. Temari was sitting and mainly talking to the girl Hinata had seen before but never caught her name. Sai was sitting cross from Temari, making a remark to the two fools standing up next to him, one of them trying to get their food back from other. Hinata did not see Shikamaru and wondered where he was. As Hinata came closer to the table, Temari noticed her.

"Hey Hinata," Temari said with a greeting smile, turning her head towards Hinata. The girl sitting next to Temari looked Hinata's direction and nodded to her with a slight smile. Now that Hinata got a closer look at the girl, it was the same girl she saw dancing with Sasuke two weeks ago and that was in one of her classes.

Naruto ran around the table and out the bag of chips on Hinata's tray, "Runaway with them. Hurry," Naruto said rushing passed, Tenten running after him.

Tenten caught him, "Where you do with them?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, doing a cheeky smile.

"You do know, now tell me," Tenten accused and demanded.

"Tenten, Hinata has them," the girl said that Hinata does not know the name of. The girl turned, looking at Hinata, who didn't move from her spot.

Tenten looked over at Hinata and said, "Oh." Tenten walked over and grabbed her chips off Hinata's try. "Thanks," Tenten said towards the girl.

"Aww, your no fun Saryie," Naruto said to the girl who sat by Temari.

"Aww, you know that isn't true, you know we played tons of pranks together when we were little," Saryie said, slightly laughing because she acted like it hurt for him to say that.

Naruto grind and sat down right beside Saryie. "That was then, this is now," Naruto said, teasing Saryie as she stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto kept grinning as he brought out a cookie from behind his back and bite into it.

"Hey that was mine," Saryie said, fake whining and lightly hit Naruto on his arm then laughed.

Temari spoke up, noticing Hinata looked questioning at who this girl was. "Hinata this is Saryie. Saryie this is Hinata."

"H-hi," Hinata greeted shyly.

"Hey," Saryie relied back.

"Saryie here is a dancer too but does hip-hop," Temari informed Hinata.

"And she is one of my oldest friends from way back except for Sasuke. I have known him since second grade and her since seventh grade. At first Sasuke and her couldn't stand each other but now there best of friends too," Naruto said in a talkative way and laughed.

"Where is Sasuke anyhow?" Tenten asked, curiously.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Tenten went to sit by Sai and Hinata sat on the other side of the table as well.

"He's in one of the empty studios, dancing," Saryie answered then taking a bite of her cereal.

"Really? How can he get in?" Tenten asked questionably.

"Oh, all you have to do is get a key and sign a piece of document paper, which has to be approved by Tsuanda." Saryie easily explained because Sasuke had explained it to her on how he got a key. Hinata was listening intently to the conversation. She was thinking it would be nice to be able to dance in a studio every morning. Although, Hinata questioned to herself, if the studio was for one person or do multiple people practice in the same studio in the morning.

"Do you get a key to the studio for yourself or do m-multiple people g-go to the s-same s-studio?" Hinata asked, blurting it out before she could stop herself. Everyone turned to look at her, Hinata grew slightly red.

"No, you get the key for only one studio you can use in the morning at a certain time frame," Sayie answered, nicely but looked questionably at her.

"T-thanks," Hinata said. Saryie nodded and went back to eating her cereal.

"So are you planning on dancing in the morning, Hinata?" Temari asked curiously, with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"With Sasuke because if you are, Saryie might get replaced," Naruto added jokingly, smiling teasingly at Hinata. Saryie glared at him and Hinata stuttered and stumbled on what to say.

"N-n-n-o-o," Hinata said quite inaudibly.

"It's okay if you do," Saryie said turning back to Hinata, not glaring. She had no expression on her face, but talking like she didn't care. "I don't really care, were just dance partners. I don't like him and I'm not going to act like that crazy witch over there." Saryie pointed at the pink head Sakura that was currently flirting with some guys. Hinata gulped remembering there last encounter.

"Aww, no room for me?" Shikamaru interrupted, kissing Temari on the cheek.

"Oh no here," Saryie said getting up and throwing her tray away, giving up her seat. "I got to go anyways now. So bye, bye Hinata see you in second period."

Hinata looked up, shocked that Saryie knew she had second period with her. Most people find Hinata invisible. Hinata watched Saryie run off to who knows where. Shikamaru took the seat that was left unoccupied next to Temari. The group began to break out into a chat, having some laughs and everyone made sure not to mention anything about Shikamaru's surprise birthday party. Once Hinata got done with breakfast and said bye to her friends, she left to the Library to see what she would have to do to get a key for early morning practice.

**--**

**Thanks again for being patient with me and I can't promise you another chapter soon will just have to see what happens. But I will promise I will try. Please leave a REVIEW. I like to know what you guys think and how you guys like the pairings, the characters and what not.**

**So Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dance

**Okay, I tried not to take forever but I had writer's blocks and I started a new story that is going good so far. I hope you like this chapter and I always update my profile to tell you if I'm working on a story or not. Anyway Enjoy!**

**A Life. A School. A Relationship?**

**Chapter 11**

Morning air blew through the open window, the cold breeze woken Hinata up from another of her tossing and turning nights. She glanced over to the neatly made bed; she didn't understand how he can wake up and get ready with out waking her up. It's not like she's a deep sleeper or anything, but apparently it looks as if she could sleep through bricks falling down on the roof. Well that wouldn't be possible, she would wake up to that, plus why would bricks fall on top of a roof. Ignoring her weird contemplation on bricks falling on a roof, she turned over and glance at the clock, noticing the sun hadn't come all the way out yet. Hinata glared at the clock and then sighed, it was 6:00. She wondered when the heck did her roommate wakes up to leave. Heaving herself up, she smiled remembering that she would be starting off her day in one of the dance studios that Tusande had given her.

Hinata quietly laughed at the memory of meeting with Tusande and how she had question Hinata to point where even Hinata wanted to walk out the door and say forget it. Tusande assistant had kindly told Tusande that she did not see any problem why Hinata would not be able to handle this responsibly. The assistant had show Tusande Hinata's grade records and behavior reports. Tusande had sneered at the paper with a cold hard stare, looking for any thing that she could pin on Hinata so she couldn't get the room.

It was not that Tusande didn't like Hinata. It was just regulation and Tusande usually didn't give out keys to first time students here. Tusande's interrogating eyes wound back up to Hinata's face and stare at her. After about 10 minutes of intense staring that Hinata kept trying to avoid and be patient, Tusande stamped permission on Hinata's request paper that Hinata had filled out before entering.

Hinata jumped at the sound of the bang on the table when the stamp had been stamped on to the paper. Hinata looked up into Tusande's penetrating gaze. "Very well, your request has been accepted. No funny business. You're responsible for the studio during your time. I suggest you follow the rules and know the rules. It your responsibility now," Tusande had said not letting her gaze become soft on Hinata.

Hinata had gulped, "Thank you Lady Tusande," Hinata said stuttering but was happy that she was accepted permission.

"Well your welcome," Tusande voice became less hostile then went to strict teacher voice again. "But don't tell any of your freshmen college friends know I accepted you or they'll come begging for me to give them a key too. I usually don't allow first time students get a room for themselves and if they miraculously come here requesting one they have to get a teacher to vouch for them. But I have a good feeling you are very responsible so don't let me down."

Hinata nodded in understanding with a serious face, "I won't let you down," Hinata said determined.

Tusande slightly smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head, amusement clear on her face. Then she snapped back into principal mode. "Well aright then, here is the forums you need to fill out about you are aware of the responsibilities and rules," Tusande said as she shuffled up papers to give to Hinata to fill out.

Hinata nodded, pen in her hand and she grabbed the papers from Tusande. She filled them out quickly, reading over the rules and punishment that could occur if these rules were not followed. As she signed the last of the papers, Tusande's assistant came back in with the package that Tusande had asked for. Tusande opened the brown envelop and tip it over so the key would slip out into the palm of her hand. Hinata handed over the papers to Tusande, who gave them to her assistant telling her to put them away.

Tusande glared one long last time at Hinata with the key in her hand, "Your dance studio is in room 36F and your dance time is from 6:25 to 7:00 a.m. Understood?"

Hinata gasped in surprise, that early? Tusande lifted up and eyebrow, still holding out the key. "That is your time frame that you are able to use the studio. We have many students on campus so this is not a unique idea that you have come up with. Students who book ahead of time get the time frame they wish. You're lucky we still have a couple of time frames left open. You will have the studio to yourself during your time frame. When your time is up, walk out and lock the studio behind you. That is if you still want the room?" Tusande questioned, slowly about to put the key away.

"Oh no, please I still wish to have the room," Hinata pleaded, apologetically, with a shy smile on her face.

"Very well, here you go," Tusande said slightly amused, handing Hinata the key. Hinata took it gently from Tusande's hand. Hinata got up and bowed to Lady Tusande, "Thank you for your time, Lady Tusande." Hinata then walked out of Tusande's office with a accomplish face.

Snapping back to reality, Hinata looked at the clock again and groaned. She had to get up now and get ready to get to the studio. Hmm, good thing she woken up. She would have missed her time at the studio because she forgot to set her clock last night to the new time she would be waking up to. Hinata sat up in her lavender and white bed, stretching. She got up and went to the bathroom, yawning while scratching her head. After brushing her teeth and hair, she walked back out of the bathroom to pick out her clothes. Grabbing some black tights from the bottom drawer of her closet, she threw them on her bed. She then grabbed one of her green tank tops and her short jean shorts, throwing them on the bed as well. She walked over to her bed, pulling off her pajamas. Hinata put on her tights and shorts, then when she was about to put on he top, her phone rang.

Hinata scrambled under all her bed sheets to find her phone. When she came up short she lift her comforter up and down her phone fell on to the floor. Being distracted by her phone ringing, Hinata was not able to notice her dorm room's lock beginning to jingle. As Hinata bend down to retrieve her phone, she heard the door beginning to open. Hinata was like a deer caught in headlights as she looked upon the door slowly opening.

Sasuke eyes immediately caught the pale skin of Hinata's shoulders and stomach while she scurried to get her tank top on. Realizing he walked in while Hinata was dressing he turned his head away, and walk straight into the bathroom. He wiped off his face with cold water of the sink. He had just come back from his morning studio and this is what he finds. He was slightly sweaty from his morning dancing; he was wearing a black tank top and red basketball shorts.

Hinata hurried to get out of the room due to embarrassment that he saw her with out a shirt on and only a bra on. She grabbed her sweat jacket from her desk chair and her shoulder bag. Before she could fling her self out the door, Sasuke had stopped her with his voice that rang clear in the air.

"Next time I suggest you change in the bathroom wear I don't have a key to get into." His voice was emotionless as usual; only his eyes were gazing at her form. _'She did have a great body'_, he thought noticing the jacket in one of her arms while the other hand held the doorknob to burst out of the room. Blush ran across her face, he knew she was embarrassed and did not feel like talking about it right now. She did not turn to him when he was talking; she only had her eyes on the doorknob. Sasuke analyzed every curve of her body before she jolted out of the room. She has a perfect body that any women would kill for, it figures since she's a dancer. _'Guess I can't label her body as hideous'_, Sasuke thought as he smirked. But it was interesting with a body like hers why would she hide it with that damn jacket? Sasuke stop thinking about Hinata and closed the bathroom door, locking it. He then began to take a cold shower to clean his skin of sweat.

Hinata was hurrying to her studio, not that she was late or anything, but she rather get her mind off the little incident that happen this morning. She walked into the Dance Building and down the hall searching for her own little room. As she passed other studios sometimes she see one or two dancers in a studio dancing with the sign on the door that said occupied. Some other studios would be dark or have blinds drawn. On the third hall she turned down it and the second door on the left was label with her studio number on it.

The room was dark, Hinata tried the door without thinking and it was locked. Hinata laughed at her forgetfulness and took her key out of her shoulder bag. She unlocked the door and walked inside and found the light switch on the side of the door. Her eyes looked around the studio; it was small only for one person to practice in it or for a private dance lesson with an instructor maybe. There would be no way to teach a dance class in here, because there will be no room to dance without bumping into other dancers. There was one mirror wall the other walls were gray with two sound speakers attach in the corners of the wall. The stereo was placed on the ground with the wires of the sound speakers connected to it. There were a couple of folded chairs lying against the wall opposite of the door. There was also a rail attach to the back wall for balie practice or to stretch upon. Hinata wondered if all the small studios had this kind of set up.

After stretching some of her muscles out with her jacket off, she walked to the stereo and turned it on to the radio. Hinata couldn't find good music that she could dance to so she took a CD out of her bag, placing it in the CD player of the stereo. Flipping through the songs until it stop on one song that breathe life into the air for Hinata.

Hinata gracefully leaped into the air, landing on one foot. She bend over her foot holding her balance with only her hands, lifting up her foot above her head. She was doing a handstand balancing her legs above her self. Her legs split apart, until dramatically she hit the floor on her front, scooting back. Then she flipped over her head, her feet on the ground, slowly rising herself up. She took the railing on the back wall with both hands, lifting herself up with her arms. She moved her legs in a slivery fashion bringing them back down to the ground, turning away from the mirror. She then dramatically went down to the floor again on her back, pushing away from the wall.

Hinata did some more moves of twirls, leaps, and flips, plus she tried the other stuff she had been taught by instructor Hidan. After her final move, there was a knock on the door. Looking up she found a official looking lady at the door. Turing off the stereo Hinata approach the door, opening it.

"I have here no one is suppose to be in this room after 7. It is 7:10. And the next aphorized dancer allowed into this room next is not allowed to enter until 7:20. So may I ask who are you?" The lady spoke as if she was like a hall monitor. 'Well Temari did say every building had two supervisors in it', Hinata thought, snapping back to reality sheepishly. She can't believe she lost track of time within the music and within her dancing. Then again it's not all that surprising.

"Hinata, and I terribly sorry. I lost track of time and this is my first time that I had practice in this studio. And Lady Tusande gave me my key yesterday," Hinata began babbling out of fear of her key so soon might be taken away.

"Shush," the lady clearly annoyed of her attempts of an apology, "just don't let it happen again." And with that the lady turned and continued walking down the hall to check on other rooms.

Hinata sighed a breathe of relief, and turned back to her studio to gather her things. After she lock the studio back up, she walked all the way back to her dorm room for a quick shower. Once she arrived into her dorm, she quickly looked over her dorm hoping her roommate had left and was not in their dorm. Lucky he wasn't. She went to the bathroom and showered off and everything, put on clean clothes changing in the bathroom like her roommate had suggested. She came out of the bathroom ringing her hair out with a towel. Not really going to mess with her hair she put her towel in her and her roommates' dirty hamper. That was one thing she loved about her hair, it dried straight and if it got in the way later it wasn't hard to flip it into a ponytail. Hinata was wearing a solid light pink short sleeve shirt and black jean caprees.

Hinata made her bed since she forgot to this morning and then felt her foot touch something that wasn't the ground. Hinata looked to where her foot was and she found her foot had almost step on her phone. Picking it up, she never did know who was calling her because it was her standard ring tone that had played when it was ringing. She had only two major songs that played on her phone when it rings. One was Apologize by OneRepublic that was for when Kiba calls her. The other was her standard ring tone, which was for anyone who called, that played Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. She should really put more songs to different people who call her. Like Neji for insistence so she can know when it's him without looking at the collar ID. With that thought in mind she sat on her made bed and went through the songs she already had on her phone.

She set it to where anytime Neji calls her it would play It's Not Me by 3 doors down. Then Hinata went to her missed calls menu to find out the Neji had called her. _'How funny'_ Hinata thought, she was lucky she missed his call then, well not really since she missed it because Sasuke had walked in on her. Satisfied even though still embarrassed by the accident, Hinata got up closing her phone and sliding it into her pocket.

Her stomach rumbled from the lack of food it did not have, so Hinata put on her black vans and ahead out her door to go to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria was crowded again as Hinata scrambled to get to the food line. When she was almost there, Naruto caught her arm bringing Hinata into a big bear hug, surprising Hinata to death.

"Haha, surprised you didn't I?" Naruto gleamed, still holding on to Hinata, "Come on we already got seats at a table," Naruto said pulling Hinata the other way.

"Naruto, I need to get my food," Hinata quietly protest, trying to pull way from Naruto.

"Oh, well lets get it already," Naruto said squeezing past people to the food line. "I think Shikamaru is still in line since he's always late getting here," Naruto said cutting through most of the line. "Naruto, I can wait in line, it's no big deal. Plus it's rude to cut people," Hinata said softly, looking worriedly at the people around her.

Naruto didn't hear Hinata and spotted Shikamaru close to the front of the line. He dragged Hinata over to where Shikamaru was and place Hinata in front of Shikamaru, bumping him a little.

Shikamaru groaned, "Naruto, what the hell?"

"Hinata needs food, don't blame me," Naruto said acting like it wasn't his idea to cut.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru; I didn't want to be a pain. I can go wait my turn," Hinata said about to turn and leave but Shikamaru caught her arm.

"Stay, it was Naruto idea anyway," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes, as Naruto grinned.

"Well I would love to stay and wait with you guys but my food is probably getting cold so bye," then Naruto sprinted off out into the crowd of people and then he was gone.

After Hinata and Shikamaru got their food, Hinata followed Shikamaru to the table their friends were sitting at. The table looked quite peaceful for once which was weird. Naruto was at the end of the table scraping down what look to be ramen, which was a little weird to have in the morning. Next to Naruto was Saryie who was not eating anything but reading a book, and on her other side was Tenten who was eating pancakes. Across from them was Temari who left an empty seat beside her for Shikamaru. At the other end of the table on Temari side was Sai who was intently focus on one of his drawings. It looked to be that everyone was here this morning except Sasuke of course. Shikamaru sat down next to Temari and began eating while Hinata went around the table to sit by Tenten.

Tenten smiled at Hinata, "Well how you doing Hinata on this fine morning?" Tenten asked turning to look at Hinata.

Hinata kept her eyes down looking this way and that, "Fine," Hinata said quietly.

"I bet it was, since you got to use your studio key this morning," Tenten smirked as Hinata gasped shock and looked up at Tenten. Hinata didn't tell anyone she had gone to Tusande's to request a key, so how did Tenten know.

Temari laughed at Hinata's shock expression, "Saryie told us she caught you unlocking your studio this morning when she was headed to talk to one of her instructors." Temari explained and at the mention of Saryie's name, she looked up from her book and glanced at Hinata. Hinata looked back down at her food, slightly embarrassed; she didn't expected to be caught so easily.

"Now we all know why you were so interested when we mentioned Sasuke dancing so early in the mornings," Tenten beamed, teasing Hinata a little bit.

"Trying to follow in your roommates footsteps, ah?" Temari teased as well in a playful tone staring at Hinata too with amusement on her face.

Hinata blushed and started to stutter, "N-n-no its n-not like t-t-that." Hinata tried to defend herself but it did not work and only made her blush dark in embarrassment as they laughed at her.

"Their teasing," Shikamaru stated, not having taken part in the laughing of the girls. Tenten and Temari stopped laughing shortly after but still had smiles on their faces.

"We're sorry but we found it funny to say. We all know who your really interested in anyway," Tenten said in a sweet tone of voice, smiling and rolling her eyes at the last part of what she had said.

"Speaking of which where is your handsome boy toy," Temari asked playfully, rolling her eyes as well but earned a sharp look from Shikamaru when she had complimented Itachi. Hinata blushed deepened at what Temari had just called Itachi and looked around nervously.

"I d-don't know," Hinata stuttered, hiding her face behind her bangs but it wasn't helping much.

"Aww, who has flustered my girlfriend so much, ah?" Itachi said as he placed a kiss upon Hinata's cheek sitting down beside her. Hinata looked up in surprise when she heard his voice but quickly looked down again after receiving the kiss on her cheek. Tenten and Temari giggled and Shikamaru snickered in annoyance at the girl's teen-ish behavior. Naruto didn't look up at the new comer and kept on eating while Saryie shut her book immediately and glared at Itachi. Sai was not fazed at all just like Naruto and kept drawing. Itachi's eyes evaluated the table and then looked upon Hinata once more.

"Oh, I believe that would be you," Tenten said smiling in amusement.

"Hm… it couldn't be" Itachi said smoothly, slightly smirking with one of his arms around Hinata and the other perched on the table. His back was facing the table.

Hinata looked up at him through her bangs and slightly smiled at him. He stared back at her but the gaze broke when Saryie loudly got up from the table, snapping all their attention to her.

"You may be a good dancer Hinata, but you pick wrong," Saryie said as she looked at Hinata and then left the Cafeteria with all her things. Hinata eyes widened at the confrontation and absolutely confused on what Saryie had meant by she chosen wrong. Itachi watched as Saryie left, he was never fond of his brother's girl friend that was way too much like a tomboy. Temari and Tenten were silent now and the smiles were no longer on their faces instead were questioning looks. Shikamaru acted like nothing happened but stayed silent. Sai looked on after Saryie, no emotion present on his face as he turned back to his drawing. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Never mind her. She just a little stuck up when it comes to certain people. She always liked that," Naruto said exaggerating, and then put a mouth full of noodles into his mouth, chewing loudly. He knew the reason Saryie walked out and knew why she acting this way but it wasn't his business to explain.

Tenten glared at Naruto then hit him on the back of the head since there was, now room to do it. "Naruto could you chew even more loudly? Dang, just close your mouth and chew," Tenten snapped at him and turned to Hinata. "Naruto is right, I don't know what she meant but it's best to ignore her I suppose," Tenten said kindly to her.

"Too bad you couldn't have left, Tighes," Sai said in a monotone voice with a fake smile upon his lips, not looking up.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Tenten snapped standing up with her fists on the table.

"Here we go again," Temari said and sighed in defeat, leaning into Shikamaru, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Tenten and Sai's battle continued with lot of comebacks that Tenten kept shouting while Sai spoke in monotones. Hinata watched the bantering back and forth while continuing to eat her breakfast as Itachi went into a long silence of contemplation.

Soon the argument stopped once Tenten started throwing stuff at Sai, and he got up to leave to make sure his art did not get ruined. Tenten sighed out of relief and smiled as she sat back down, feeling accomplished. "Now that that is settled, what is everyone's plans for tonight?" Tenten asked kindly.

Temari gave Tenten a questioning look and Tenten shrugged still smiling. "We're all mostly going to class, whys?" Temari answered clearly curious what was going through her best friends mind.

"Well you see, I was thinking we can all check out the art show tonight," Tenten said sweetly as she could, batting her eyelashes.

"Cant, studying," Temari answered first and looked down at her watch, "Oh look at the time, got to split, bye." Temari said before Tenten could beg her to come with her to the art show and she got up super fast.

"Hey, you're not even wearing a watch!" Tenten called out through narrow eyes watching Temari walk out of the Cafeteria. Then she turned back to Shikamaru with a pouty face.

"Nope, not convincing her. Not gonna start a fight with her to go, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru said as he slowly got up and got his things. "By the way just cause she didn't have a watch didn't mean she was right, our classes will be starting soon but I don't know about you guys." Shikamaru stated then turned and walked away.

Hinata glanced up at the clock and notice her class would be starting soon as well. Itachi noticed the time as well and kissed Hinata on the cheek, getting up while Hinata tried to finish up her meal. "See you in dance class," Itachi said and then he was gone too. Soon in about five minutes half the people in the Cafeteria were gone, and Hinata was one of them as she grabbed her stuff about to head out. Tenten stopped Hinata before she got too far and pouted with all her might.

"Please come with me to the Art show, I need someone to come with me," Tenten pleaded, giving Hinata the puppy eyes. Hinata smiled uncertain and in the end gave in and nodded to Tenten, who went wild with happiness. Tenten hugged Hinata tight then let go saying thank you, thank you. As Tenten turn to leave, she called back to Hinata to tell her to meet her at the art building at 7, then Tenten was gone out of the building as well. Hinata sighed and headed for the first class of the day which was dance literature.

Hinata made it to class with a lot of time to spare and sat down in her seat. As she prepared her desk with the supplies, other students came in to the classroom including Sasuke. Hinata still felt a heated blush come upon her from their morning incounter and tried not look Sasuke's way. Sasuke paid her no mind when he walked in but did notice her very blunt gesture at looking way from him. When class started the Professor had started teaching and giving notes on a power point. Hinata kept gracefully along with the lecture writing down everything the teacher said as well as what was on the power point. Her notes weren't the best but she'll re write them later into a neater version. When the Professor lecture was over and class was about to end, the Professor snap many student's attention to the border with the whip of her pointer on the desk.

"Read here that each of you are going to be assigned a piece of Literature that will be posted outside my classroom door tomorrow that you will have to read in a course of a two weeks. You will also be assigned to a group that will be reading the same literature as you. Your group will be responsible for how much you read a night out of your book and discus it the next day together whenever you guys have time in the two weeks you have. During your group meetings I expect you to right a reflection on every one of them on what went on in your discussions. Then at the end of the two weeks, I'll you students another week to write a well developed report on the book. That is all, class dismissed," the professor said as the bell rung and students got up.

Hinata felt more stress than ever at the huge assignment that was going to be assigned to them. Sighing, she packed her things in her bag and got up heading toward the door but bumped into Sasuke in the process. Sasuke grunted and pushed past her and started heading down the hall. Hinata always felt like a bother to him, a frown began forming on her face. In Hinata's next two class she tried to focus but it was unfortunately hard when math wasn't her favorite subject and social studies being a bore except that paper that's due soon about writing about the person next to you. When those classes were finally over, Hinata couldn't wait to go to Dance class.

Hinata hurried over to her dorm room to change in to her dance attire which was tights like usual, a white bathing suit piece and a light pink skirt to match her tights. Once she was done getting ready and had put her balle shoes in her bag, she walked out of her dorm room and to the Dance building.

When Hinata got to the studio that her dance class was usually in the door was locked with a blank piece of paper taped to the door. Hinata read the words printed on the blank piece of with black ink and it said to head over to a different room number. Hinata was entirely confused at what was going on, Itachi didn't tell her anything like this that there class room was switching so what going on? Hinata headed to the studio that was printed on that piece of paper and saw some of her dance class mates behind her as they followed instructions too. Coming up to the door now that they were suppose to dance in today, was a studio bigger than any studio Hinata had yet to see. Two walls were basically all mirror and another was a complete window wall. The fourth wall was nothing special, just plain. Hinata and the rest of her dance classmates walked into the studio awed and looked around. They weren't the only ones here though in the studio.

Hinata gazed around at the unfamiliar faces; most of them didn't look like contemporary dancers at all especially in there outfits of baggy-ish clothes or loose clothing. Then realization hit Hinata; the contemporary dancers weren't the only ones assigned to this class room today but also the hip-hop dancers. Still scanning the new faces of the hip-hop dancer, Hinata froze when she saw Sasuke in the mix. Sasuke must of felt someone looking at him because suddenly his cold black eyes snapped to Hinata, making Hinata look away. Hinata continued looking through the new faces, trying to act like Sasuke's stare hadn't gotten to her, and also saw Saryie in the mix of dancers talking with some other guy Hip-hop dancers as if she hadn't notice the new crowd that had came into the studio. Most of the contemporary dancers started stretch on the floor, keeping up with their normal routine even though there in a different room, Hinata was one of those people on the ground stretching. Some contemporary dancers started mingling with the other dancers, while others talked among their own class.

Suddenly the main class room doors banged open, revealing Tayuya and Itachi. They strode into the room as silence welcome them. Tayuya looked strict and had a smirk upon her face as Itachi looked bored but gazed around until he spotted Hinata and gave her a slight nod.

"All right listen up," Tayuya said, getting the attention of every dancer. "You contemporary students don't know me but I am Tayuya. I am one of the hip hop dance instructors here at AP College. Now all of you are probably wondering why you're here today, well Hidan had urgent business to attend to, which I believe is a bunch of crap. So the contemporary and Hip-hop class will be combined for today. This happens usually often throughout your years here, so get use to these temporary changes," Tayuya paused for slight emphasis and gazed around at the room. "As of today, it free couple's dance. What does that mean? Get with someone from the other class and free style it. You can not be with someone from your class, got it? Now go find a partner," Tayuya said as she head to the stereo system by the back wall and put up a chair.

Hinata was freaking about this, she had to dance with some guy from the hip-hop class. At least she's glad it won't be Sasuke since he seems like he can't stand her. Hinata slowly got to her feet looking around, she was feeling insecure and shy now. Other dancers eagerly embraced this assignment and pounced on the other dancers, while some slowly took time in picking there's. Saryie looked at Sasuke and shrugged. It was obvious that if they could dance with anyone it would be each other since Sasuke liked to keep girls off of him and Saryie is all ready his dancer partner for most occasions in class anyways. Saryie didn't really care who she was with as long as they weren't a total prude. Sasuke soon found himself in the eye of ever contemporary women dancer and he seriously could not handle being mauled over the entire period. He then spotted Hinata in his line of sight, making him come to a decision. He would rather dance with his roommate that was scared of him than any overeager fan girl. With that thought in mind, he casually walked over to Hinata who was looking around shakingly. Itachi watched his little brother with a careful eye as he approached Hinata. Most people were dancing already with partners but some were still picking.

A guy was by Hinata, looking as if he was asking for her to be his partner until Sasuke stepped in, silencing the guy with a glare. Sasuke told him to step off and silenced Hinata from protesting with a glance.

"Chop-Chop, we don't have all day for you to pick your partners" Tayuya said loudly in a lazily tone from her seat.

Sasuke gripped Hinata's waist and brought her away from the wall and to the center of the dance floor where all the other couples were. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother's peculiar behavior. Hinata was nervous, especially this close to Sasuke. Sasuke had an indifferent face on, he could care less if he was making her nervous or putting her out of her comfort zone. Then the music started. A classical musical theme that fitted to everyone's liking filled the room. The music could be to a smooth or upbeat dance, depending on the partners.

Sasuke stole Hinata's hand from her side, bringing it up high at their eye level as Sasuke straightened his arm posture that was on her waist. Hinata shyly laid her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making sure to keep her eyes away from his. Other couples on the dance floor began dancing as well. Sasuke step forward with the music steadily with Hinata following, but tripping making Sasuke scoff.

"It might help if you stop concentrating on your feet and rather let me lead you," Sasuke said in an irritated tone while rolling his eyes. Hinata looked up alarmed and slightly embarrassed at Sasuke, and then looked away. She braced herself with a breath and looked up at Sasuke determined, spiking him up in slight interest as his eyes were narrowed yet bored.

Sasuke was focus and was solely focused on their dancing as he led her forward, with no trip ups. He turned her to the right and to the left, stalking forward in causal strides. Sasuke spun Hinata once and brought her back to him, only to unravel her away from him, taking her body completely around him. Hinata help the move as she spun on her foot around him. Sasuke gathered her dramatically to him with a serious face, as he led her again with their bodies touching. She looked away from him as he dipped her, his arm firmly supporting her weight as his other arm flipped her legs over her whole body. Hinata landed on her feet but would of fallen all the way down, if Sasuke hadn't held her arm bring her up to him. Hinata was shocked but had to let it go as Sasuke brought her back to him.

They had become synced with each other as they continued to dance. As Sasuke supplied his own independent moves into the leadership of the dance Hinata would follow with quick graceful movements. Hinata even added her own spice to the mix, if Sasuke had lead her astray or if he was spinning her. Hinata was becoming very comfortable with Sasuke in this dance even though she was very uneasy about dancing with him in the first place. Sasuke had become interested in Hinata as he and her continued to dance. He watched her as she followed his lead in what he led her to do. The flip was the thing that had caught her off guard but the second time he did it; she did it gracefully even adding her own spin to the mix as he brought her to him.

She was a pretty well dancer that could adjust fast to dancing in different circumstances, that was a good trait in Sasuke's opinion. As he continued to examine her critically he also began to like their way of dancing. Not only did he like it a little bit, he began to get memorized with Hinata's dancing and the way her body moves. They were dancing closely and dramatically while picking it up at a higher speed.

Sasuke spun her twice and she had spun around him with her arm place above his shoulders as he began to descend to the floor. Sasuke spun slowly on his hands in counterclockwise from Hinata's spin on her feet. When Sasuke's leg hit the back of Hinata's knee, it knocked her back to be caught in Sasuke's arms. He took a quick step to spin back up on his feet laying his hand down for Hinata to grab. She took his hand as he slowly brought her up, leaving Hinata up to do a spin if she wishes. She did and when she was completely up on her feet, Sasuke brought her closer to his body. Suffocatingly slow they danced, till he spinned her bringing her back to him for the last time and ending their dance with a dip. Both were out of breath, and Hinata, regaining her self-consciousness, looked away from Sasuke as he brought both of them up. He looked at her with indifference yet something was boiling beneath the surface.

Tayuya applauded as the rest of the dancers began to stop dancing to.

"Wonderful, Now get out of here," Tayuya said as she shut off the stereo and started to head out as the rest of the students began to gather their stuff.

Itachi had witnessed the whole dance, and strode forward to his girlfriend and his brother. Without a word, he swooped Hinata away from Sasuke, with a glance at Sasuke.

"You danced lovely, Hinata" Itachi commented as he led Hinata to wear she had her bag. Hinata blushed and ducted away from his appraising gaze feeling awkward after just dancing with his brother.

"Thanks," Hinata replied quietly as she gathered her stuff.

"I'll see you later in the Cafeteria for dinner, kay? Do you feel like going out to night?" Itachi asked as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek, making Hinata blush more.

"See you in the Cafeteria but I can't go out tonight, I promised to go out with Tenten tonight so sorry," Hinata apologized, keeping her eyes on her bag.

"Don't worry about it, will do something tomorrow. Bye," Itachi said as he walked to the exit and glancing one last time at Sasuke hard.

Hinata watched him leave and knew he wasn't happy about Sasuke dancing with her. Sasuke then looked at Hinata blankly and shoved his bag over his shoulder as he began to walk to the exit as well.

"I get to take my shower first," Sasuke said emotionlessly as he left the studio.

Hinata sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder and left the studio as well. She took her time since Sasuke was going to have the shower first anyway. Hinata pondered how the art show will turn out and what she'll get to see. She was a little bit excited about it too. She hadn't been to an art show in a while. The temperature was nice outside. The weather was slowly transitioning as it approached September. It was going to be Shikamaru Birthday soon too, which means his party will be coming up, hopefully everything goes as plan on that day.

As Hinata came into her dorm building and made her way up to her dorm room she was in for an unfortunate surprise.

**Well hope you like it. I know the dancing scene wasn't the best and I know I did a bad job trying to describe it but it was hard. That dancing scene was giving me most of my writer's blocks. Oh well, tell me if you like it or not and tell me if you think I'm doing good, and if I'm keeping the characters in character, so Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Suprise

**Well here it is, chapter 12! I glad I got this chapter done before the end of summer because I know once I start school, I won't have as much time on my hands. Thank you all for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only had a few writer's blocks on how to open the chapter but other than that the start of the party was easy. By the way, I like to thank all my reviewers! They keep me going in the story. Alright well, enjoy!**

**A Life. A School. A Relationship?**

**Chapter 12**

"Excuse me, waiter. You might want to clean that up."

Hinata glanced back at the pink haired miss, trying hard not to get irritated with her. "I'll d-do it in m-m-moment, M-miss," Hinata said politely as she headed back to the kitchen with her empty tray, sighing deeply in annoyance. She got the job at the Café and had only been working here a week but already Hinata found something wrong with the job. Apparently it was also a hangout for college students in their free time. That wasn't really the issue, but more importantly it was Sasuke's hangout. And today, he had company.

Hinata wanted a job to pay for her bills she received, but she was also hoping that this place would help her get away from her roommate. Obliviously that wasn't going to happen. Not only was Sasuke here today, but he also brought Sakura, Naruto, Karin, and three others that Hinata did not know the names of yet. Unfortunately for Hinata, Sakura was not intending to be nice today. She had already trip Hinata and made Hinata talk about almost all the options on the menu to only get water, making Hinata flustered and nervous. Of course this didn't go unnoticed. Naruto had scurried to help Hinata up when she "accidently" trip, asking if she was ok. Then Sakura got them laughing by saying to Hinata that for a dancer she was rather clumsy and Naruto not knowing any better patted Hinata on the back, laughing it off like it was no big deal. Sasuke saw, of course, he was sitting on the opposite side of Sakura on the outer side of the table. He didn't laugh, his face was blank, but he stared intensely at her watching her every move, like she was insignificant or something. The rest of the table chuckle or laughed at Sakura's comment and after Hinata walked away she couldn't quite hear, but heard Sakura's voice and then more laughs came from the table.

Now Hinata had to go clean something that she hardly doubt actually was an accident. Sakura was making her Saturday harder than usual and Hinata knew the reason why too. After what had happen a couple weeks ago, she knew Sakura was going to make her life more difficult.

_(Flashback: couple weeks ago)_

_Hinata was in for a surprise when she opened up her dorm room door, blush spread across her face almost instantly. There, by the bathroom door was Sasuke, shirtless and dripping wet with his cargo shorts hanging low around his waist, with the pink messy haired Sakura against the wall. They were making out, or more like Sakura was grouping Sasuke's face. His eyes immediately shot opened at the sound of the opened door. He glared at Hinata, instantly breaking way from Sakura. Hinata looked way feeling slightly embarrassed and started to apologize quickly that turned into quiet mumbles, only to be silence by Sasuke's demanding voice._

"_Leave." Sasuke said with a hard face, stepping back from Sakura, looking fully at Hinata now. Sakura glared at Hinata as well. _

"_Yea, get out slut." Sakura said with a cocky smirk upon her face. She was obviously peeved that Hinata had came and ruined her fun. Her white tank top was crunch up a little bit, showing off her slim stomach and her red short shorts were unbuttoned. Sakura was defiantly not in the mood for some damn hypnotized fangirl to barge into Sasuke's room. Hinata had looked up incredulously at Sakura for calling her a slut._

"_That's right slut, go find yourself a new person to fondle with," Sakura said, irritated and started to reach out for Sasuke to pull him in. Hinata turned to go, silently, feeling humiliated, embarrassed, and upset, but was stopped by a firm hand pulling her back into the room._

"_I was talking to you Sakura," Sasuke stated monotone, but his gaze was strict, waiting for Sakura to move. Hinata was shocked and was stunted for words as Sakura gasped. Sakura gazed at Sasuke seeing if he was for real then her face became mad, glaring at Hinata then shouted._

"_You're going to make me leave, but let this little slut stay?" Sakura asked with narrow eyes, clearly mad._

"_She's my roommate. Now out." Sasuke said emotionless and watched as Sakura stood there for a couple more seconds before she realized he wasn't kidding. Hinata was at lost for words and quickly avoided eye contact with Sakura. _

_Sakura gathered her bag from the floor besides Sasuke's bed and started to stalk out of the room, but not before she bumped shoulders with Hinata, roughly._

_Once Sakura slammed the door shut to Hinata's and Sasuke's room, Hinata felt relieved for some weird reason, but feeling quickly fled as she noticed Sasuke had his hand still firmly planted on her arm.. Sasuke huffed and tossed Hinata near the bathroom door. Hinata looked over as she watch Sasuke make his way to his bed, his face unreadable. He felt her stare and glanced up at her._

_Hinata didn't look away this time from Sasuke, but that might be because this time he wasn't glaring nor staring at her intently. He was just looking at her, unemotionally, but calmly. Hinata felt the depth of his gaze, and how his eyes felt endless. They were dark pools of empty, intense serenity. It made Hinata question Sasuke's true emotions, true character, true intentions. He was certainly a puzzle with no letters, pictures or numbers to tell you where each piece fits._

"_If you stand there any longer, you're going to miss your next class," Sasuke stated, breaking their gaze and moving to grab his own stuff._

_Hinata quickly nodded and blushed and headed into the bathroom, locking the door. She slid all the way down to the floor, spacing out and marveling at how she was feeling and what had happened. What was she thinking? She felt something in his gaze and remembered the way they dance and how he had put his hand around her arm. Her skin was still warm from his touch and could still feel his hand there. She marveled how he kicked Sakura out, though he and Sakura were making out. His actions were confusing but she felt somehow better with being roommates with him. Sure, she still scared of him and wanted to avoid him, but there was something there, in that stare of his._

_Hinata smacked her hand to her forehead, what was she thinking?_

_(End of flashback)_

Then after that incident of catching Sasuke and Sakura making out, Sakura decided to let almost every girl, who had a possible crush on Sasuke, know that Hinata was his roommate. Hinata received many jealous and anger looks for the past couple of weeks. It was getting very upsetting, but Tenten had warned her about it happening, when she and Tenten went to the Art Show together that same night a couple weeks ago after Hinata told Tenten about it. Who knew Tenten could be so right.

Hinata also had a little confrontation with Sakura after that day in their dance class. Sakura had came up to Hinata to tell her to watch her back and to stay away from Sasuke. Wasn't that stupid when Hinata already had a boyfriend at the moment, even though it is Sasuke's brother, but Hinata couldn't help that. Sakura has also been tremendously making it hard for poor Hinata.

Hinata put it beside her, making no grudges against Sakura and grabbed a rag and cleaning spray bottle, ready to clean whatever mess Sakura made. Turning around she was stopped by a gentle hand that came to rest upon her shoulder. Hinata looked into the face of her boss, who kindly took the rag from her hands.

"I'll clean up the mess those restless youngsters made, you go and take a care of a few other tables," JP said kindly, taking the squirt bottle out of Hinata's hand too. He had notice the purposeful things that the young table had did to Hinata and felt pity for her to be given that unfair treatment.

Hinata smiled a little, "A-are you s-sure? I have n-no problem with w-waiting that t-table, sir."

JP nodded his head and turn to head out of the kitchen to wait Sasuke's table and clean the mess Sakura purposely spilled. Hinata took a brief sigh of relief, feeling the pressure of her load lighten. It wasn't long till her shift will be over; a few more hours then she will have to head back to Campus and start to get ready for Shikamaru's birthday party that was later today, around seven o'clock tonight. Sighing for one last time, Hinata straighten her shoulders and headed out of the kitchen to help some of the other polite customers.

Sasuke caught Hinata coming out of the kitchen and silently watched her make her way to other customers. He turned his attention back to the owner, who had come out to clean the mess Sakura made. He had witnessed Sakura slight embarrassment to see a middle age man have to clean up the mess instead of it being Hinata. He knew Sakura was being mean to Hinata, simply not liking her for the fact that Hinata is his roommate. He would've like to put Sakura in her place, but that would only cause Hinata more bullying from Sakura and anyone else that Sakura tells to do so.

Of course Sasuke knew nothing good could come from Sakura knowing that Hinata was his roommate. After his and Hinata's dance, couple of weeks ago, he returned to his room to take a shower. He had become extremely interested in the way Hinata had portrayed herself on the dance floor. She was elegant and graceful in her dancing, which was a surprise since she's so timid and shy off the dance floor. She had fit perfectly within his arms while he danced too. There was something extremely gifted within her. She had the ability to adjust fast to his style of dancing he lead her into. He could see why his brother had an eye on her, but unlucky for Hinata, that she didn't know what she was dealing with, with his brother. Sasuke was just purely interested in Hinata, not in the way of being into her, more like a way of peeking interest. Although these thoughts had rather made him slightly alarmed.

He never peeked this much curiosity just by simply dancing with a girl. Sure, he had "love" interests before, but that's not what had him troubled. He knew nothing of her. She was just another fangirl, except for she can really dance. He had to shake these thoughts away somehow and what came knocking at his door was a great distraction. Sakura seductively smiled at him, he didn't say a word and just let her come in. It wasn't long till she forcefully kissed him, hungrily. Sasuke didn't fight her off, normally he wouldn't have even let her into his room let alone make out with her, but she was here and he was in need for some sort of distraction.

Sasuke needed to get over what had troubled him and realize that nothing ever happen, and it doesn't even matter. Like this make out session with Sakura, it didn't even matter. He didn't care for her. She has been after him for so long, ever since middle school, that this was a fling; nothing more, nothing less. This wasn't even their first kiss together.

Sakura and Sasuke have had a long history, not of dating but simply she like him for a long time that he gave her a shot in middle school then left her. That was it. Yet, it seems, she has never got over him. Such a pity, but not really, though; since she goes after a lot of guys now days. Sakura hoped for one day being with Sasuke as his girlfriend, but what she doesn't know is that it won't ever happen. She was just a fling for right now, nothing serious, and Naruto still has his love sick puppy crush for Sakura. It would be the right thing to tell Naruto that he and Sakura had made out, but why tell when there was nothing between him and Sakura. Plus it won't stop Naruto. Naruto knows all about Sakura's "dating" experiences, but it's his option not to see her for what she truly is.

But, anyways, that's why they were here, at the Café. It was a Saturday, and he was here with Sakura, Naruto, Karin, Jugo, Sakon, and Uakon. They were all hanging out and planning on going to catch a movie later before Shikamaru's surprise birthday party. Although, Sasuke was in for a bigger surprise to see Hinata here, and then having her to tend to their table. He got a little irritated by that fact. Out of all the places around here, she decides to get a job here where this place helps him get away from everything. She must of known, she was such a stupid little fan girl. Also, to make matters worse she was one of the things; he wanted to get away from.

Sasuke decided to drown out his emotions of irritation and frustration and instead ignore her presence. He didn't even help her or pity her during Sakura's cruelty. The only thing he did was silently watched with a blank face just like after Hinata caught him and Sakura making out. He looked into her eyes, simply wondering what had caused him to double consider her anything more than just another fangirl. Hinata had seemed to be less afraid of him in that moment and he remembered her searching eyes of shocked appreciation and wonder. _'I guess she never figured that I would kick out Sakura instead of her,_' Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata clean an empty table. He couldn't help it that day, but turn away from Hinata and start getting ready for his next class. Now, he had to forget about it.

Sakura made this pretty loud annoying laugh, probably to gain Sasuke's attention back. Apparently Karin made a joke that couldn't be ignored by the guys or by Sakura. Sasuke turned his attention back to his group. Listening to them discuss the movies out in theaters and which ones that had the best rating. Sasuke could care less what they watch as long as it not a girly flick.

Soon they all had reached an agreement and started to head on out, leaving money for their drinks and no tip, because Sakura said, loudly, that the service here stunk. Hinata within hearing distance kept her back towards them, ignoring Sakura's gab. They left with Naruto's loud, excited voice talking how great the movie will be and with Sakon making fun of Naruto.

Once Hinata heard the quiet jingle of the Café's entrance door shut, she took in a big breath and relaxed her shoulders. Hinata felt the pressure of their jokes and stares vanish and simply focus on her job. It really wasn't that busy in the Café until it hit around one o'clock and two o'clock. The coffee breaks for employees that work in different offices around here came bursting through the doors. Not only does there Café just serve drinks and other beverages but also a few choice food items that they were able to sell too.

By the time it hit 3 o'clock, Hinata was done for the day. Her shift was over, and now all she had to do was get ready for Shikamaru's party that will be in four hours. Hinata hanged up her apron on a hook in the back kitchen and gathered her bag from the floor. Hinata said bye to everyone as she head outside the kitchen saying she'll see them next time and she thanked JP on her way out the door of the Café.

It was bright outside and the air was dry with a slight wind. _'At least it will be cooler around seven o'clock for Shikamaru's birthday party,'_ Hinata thought as she begin to head back to the Campus to her dorm.

Hinata snacked on an apple while walking back to campus, knowing the Cafeteria had already stopped serving lunch like an hour ago. She reached the campus and found herself walking towards the art building. Ever since that night with Tenten, Hinata could not comprehend all the creativity she had witness from that night of the art show. It made her curious as to what the students of AP College have created and designed.

Hinata remembered how she was taken aback by all the beautiful paintings that developed into a deeper sense rather than what was painted. The emotions and the tales of each artwork came to life. Even the sculptures had spoken to her in their misery or their greatness. The art show had displayed many new artists as well as classics and some modern art. Tenten talked about wanting to get her artwork out there and now Hinata could see why. It was fascinating all the ideas and creativity that came with creating each piece of art. The art show was definitely a great way to take her mind off of what had happened earlier that day.

Hinata entered into the Art building, traveling aimlessly. She looked through many of the rooms, being somewhat stunted at what she found. Some students gave her curious looks and some didn't even know of the intruder spying and some rooms were plain empty with the class artworks laying abandon, scattered around the room.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata, caught off guard, looked down the hall to see Tenten shutting one of the classroom doors quietly and smiling wistfully at her. Hinata backed up from one of the window doors that she was looking through and blushed, embarrassed and looked way from Tenten. Tenten laughed and started to walk towards Hinata.

"No need to be shy, come on," Tenten said cheerfully and took one of Hinata's arms and started to lead her the opposite way. "We got to go find Temari."

Hinata smiled slightly at Tenten's behavior. It made her feel comfortable and welcomed. They headed outside of the Art Building and Tenten lead them to Dorm Building B. Tenten excitedly ask how Hinata's day was going and made a face as Hinata told her about Sakura treatment at that Café.

"Man, she really needs to get a new hobby instead of being mean to everyone who doesn't have a dick," Tenten stated as if it were a fact.

Hinata gasped at the language Tenten used. Tenten eyed Hinata with a look of what did I do wrong. "Oh, Hinata you know it's true. Even Temari will agree with me. Let's see what she has to say about it," Tenten said as she went to knock on Temari's dorm room door, they were already there.

A black haired girl with blue streaks in her hair opened the door with a sigh and said lamely, "Temari, it's for you!" The girl left the door wide opened and walked back into the room. Tenten grabbed hold of Hinata's arm and pulled her into the room after her.

The room was… interesting. Half the room had exploded with sparkles and shiny things and the other side was decorated in an elegant lime green with Japanese fans hanging from the wall along with scene-tic pictures. A violin was on the green side which Hinata realized was Temari's side. The sparkly side was Temari's roommate's side. Even the bed was black and shined with sparkles and the walls were decorated with dazzling stars and there was one huge mirror that hung on the roommate's side. Now Hinata knew why Temari was never pleased with her roommate.

Temari came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and was dressed in a purple skinny jeans and a yellow flowered white shirt tied together with a black slash under her boobs.

"Thanks Melanie," Temari said to the black haired girl who was reading a magazine on her bed. Melanie didn't even look up but said whatever and continued to flip the page in her magazine. Temari rolled her eyes at her roommate and walked towards her side of the room.

"So are you ready for tonight, guys?" Temari asked as she sat on her bed and unraveled her hair from the towel.

Tenten eagerly started speaking. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait. Do you know how long it's been sense I've been to a party? You would think being in College we have a dorm party all ready, but nothing has happened. It's insane!"

"The only reason you're so excited now about this party is cause of your boyfriend." Temari stated as she dried off her hair with the towel.

"So what? He said he going to come! He's actually skipping some family event just to come! I thought I was going to be dateless," Tenten said dramatically.

"Oh, that's not true. You wouldn't have been dateless. I'm sure if you asked Sai, he would have said yes." Temari smirked as Tenten made a face at the mention of Sai.

"Don't even talk about him. You know if he had never become friends with your boyfriend I wouldn't even have to deal with him." Tenten said with an irritated tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not true. He still be coming over to your dorm room to see Shikamaru, even if me and Shikamaru weren't dating." Temari said calmly as she passed her friend and headed back into the bathroom to work on her hair. Tenten sigh drastically and followed, bringing Hinata along too. Temari began to wrap her hair into a pig tail until Tenten interrupted her.

"You always put your hair like that. Do something different for a change; it is your Boyfriend's birthday." Tenten said as she checked herself in the mirror. Hinata stood quietly watching from the bathroom's door frame as Temari let go of her hair and furrowed her brow.

"Your right. Hand me the flat iron would you please, Tenten." Temari said as she started to brush her hair again. Tenten was about to hand it over when Hinata was almost knocked over by the extra person coming into the small bathroom.

"Oh you may not. You can't use my flat iron! Its mine," Melanie shouted, all rage across her face.

"Watch me," Temari said with a smirk, taking the flat iron from Tenten. Melanie huffed and stomped her feet out of the bathroom and gave a low pitch scream. Then the next thing to be heard was a slam from their dorm room door. "Now do you see what I have to deal with?" Temari asked while rolling her eyes, annoyed with her roommates childish actions.

"Yup, its all clear now. Very annoying." Tenten remarked.

"Yea she is. She thinks she like a damn princess and that everything has to go her way." Temari stated as she plugged the flat iron in and waited for it to heat up. Hinata felt somewhat remind of her sister by Temari's comment and Melanie's behavior. Hinata tried to shake it off and not feel somewhat empty and sad. Hinata snapped out of it as Tenten began to talked, looking through the mirror at Hinata.

"Speaking of annoying people, guess who's on Sakura's kill list now."

Temari stopped what she was doing and looked at Tenten and then at Hinata and shook her head. Tenten had told Temari about the incident of Hinata running into Sasuke and Sakura making out in her room. Temari was slightly shocked and disgusted, only because she never really liked Sakura. Temari had told Hinata afterwards that she best stay away from confrontation with Sakura. Looks like that didn't help much. "What a bitch," Temari stated as she began to straighten out her hair with the iron.

"Ha! See I told you Hinata that Temari would agree with me." Tenten said cheerfully and looked back at Hinata who had self consciously looking down at her shoes.

"I t-think i-it's just a m-misunderstanding, maybe if I talk t-to her…" Hinata did not go on because of the intrusion of Temari's voice.

"Talking won't help. If you go and confront her, she'll humiliate you." Temari said with all the seriousness in her voice.

"B-b-but why? I didn't d-do anything wrong t-to her," Hinata asked hopelessly.

"You don't have to do anything to her to get her to hate you. She just hates you, because of your association with Sasuke," Tenten explained sympathetically.

"Why'd you think I warned you about keeping who your roommate was a secret? I was trying to keep you from getting mean looks as well as being bullied by it. Sakura told almost every girl here on campus that your Sasuke's roommate," Temari explained nonchalantly.

"I even heard a rumor that said that Hinata had bribed the front office for a room with Sasuke," Tenten chimed in again.

"You're not helping," Temari said narrowing her eyes at Tenten, almost done with her hair.

"Neither are you, really," Tenten said defensively.

"All I can say, Hinata, is that stay away from Sakura and act like it doesn't bother you. Sakura feeds on other people's life's being miserable," Temari said as she finished up her hair.

Hinata nodded but not feeling so confident or any better. Now she had two people to avoid, her roommate and Sakura.

"Oh, and don't forget! Avoid Sakura's companion, Karin, as well," Tenten advised. "She has the hotts for both of the Uchiha brothers."

Hinata gulped, nervous now. '_Okay, make that three people to the list of have to avoid,'_ Hinata thought, thinking about all the trouble she has to worry about.

"Anyway, is the party all set?" Tenten asked.

"Yup everything is going as plan. Me and Shikamaru are going to dinner with his parents at five and then his parents are going to conveniently ask us back to their house for dessert and then when we get there will walk in to the dark house and then Bam! Surprise! Shikamaru doesn't even have a clue which is good." Temari said victoriously, proud of herself for coming up with this master plan to surprise her boyfriend.

Tenten began to talk and ask about the party, defiantly too excited to hold it all in and Hinata listened carefully as Temari explained and shared in Tenten's joy. It seemed like it was all coming into place. Hinata smiled shyly, happy that her friends were so excited. They spent a little more time in Temari's dorm room, talking as Temari got ready for her and Shikamaru's dinner date with his parents. Melanie ended up coming back too, and took her flat iron from the bathroom and wrapped it up and put it inside one of her drawers. Temari snickered at her behavior and Tenten laughed while Hinata felt slight pity for the girl in remembrance of her sister. Soon enough though, Temari had to kick both of them out as she slipped on her black boots to complete her outfit, and went to go meet up with Shikamaru. Tenten and Hinata said their goodbyes to Temari and that they would see her later and then both Hinata and Tenten left their separate ways to their rooms to get ready for the party.

Hinata walked back to her dorm room alone and thought about how Shikamaru's party was going to be like. Once she reached her room, she went inside and decided the first thing to do was to find out what to wear. Lucky Sasuke wasn't in their room and he was still doing whatever with his pals. Temari had already texted all the details to everyone yesterday about the party. They all were suppose to park a street away from Shikamaru's house so he wouldn't know when they pull up that there was a party waiting for him. They were going to surprise Shikamaru at seven, but everyone was to be there at the house at six or six-thirty. Temari had said as well when talking with Tenten earlier that she had set up the house all ready, early this morning with Shikamaru's parents help. Everything was set. Temari even got a DJ for the party and a carter for the food. The party wasn't going to be anything fancy, but Hinata still wanted to look slightly presentable. Hinata had no idea who all was invited, but knew she was and Itachi was going to be her date for the evening too.

Itachi was going to drive her to the party and was planning to pick her up at six, which means she only had an hour to get ready. Hinata looked around in her closet for anything that looked good enough to wear to a party. Ino had always told her it was important to look her best at a club or at a party. Ino was always about fashion and said the appearance impression was the best way for people to determine who you are. Looking through her stuff in the closet now, Hinata was struck until she remembered a dress she had bought along with her to college.

It was a light cream colored dress that stopped at the mid thigh. Normally Hinata wouldn't really wear something this short but it was really cute and remembered how it made her look. The dress had one inch wide straps on top and the top part of it suck in to show a gorgeous frame and then it ruffled out at the bottom. It was a cute little dress that Hinata was planning on wearing a light pink short sweater with. Hinata put on the outfit and put nylons on underneath the dress to feel less exposed.

Hinata then started to do her hair into a waterfall braid across the top half of her hair and left the rest straight. She put on small dangly earrings and searched around to find some shoes that matched her outfit. Hinata picked out of her closet white one inch heels that made her slightly taller. Hinata felt ready, but wondered if Itachi would like it and if it were appropriate to wear to Shikamaru's party.

All of a sudden, her dorm room door opened and in came Sasuke. Sakura wasn't hanging by his side anymore which was good, but Hinata wasn't really in the mood to see her roommate again after he had stood by and watch her get mistreated by Sakura. She knew Sasuke couldn't stand her, but that's no excuse to stand by and watch the mayhem around her happen. She also didn't want to see him because he was the start to her problems. Okay that wasn't fair. Hinata didn't really want to blame him but it is why she got more problems to deal with. All because of whom he is. His family is famous and he's so well known and rich that all the girls want him and now there after Hinata because she's his roommate. Hinata never wanted this. She wanted to stay away from all this but then again she is dating his brother so guess she couldn't stay away from the spot light for long.

When Sasuke entered the room and saw Hinata there, dressed up for what could only be to go to Shikamaru's party, he was stunted but did have to take a second glance at her. He walked in and closed the door softly behind him before moving to his side of the room, his face emotionless. Hinata nervously twisted her fingers together not sure what to say or do. Sasuke began to take a dark red collared dress shirt out and threw it on his bed and a pair of black slacks. He glanced over at Hinata once more, seeing her looking at the floor, before he took off the shirt he was currently wearing, leaving him in a white tank top.

Hinata quickly looked at what Sasuke was doing and shyly looked away with blush across her cheeks. It was quiet for a few moments as Sasuke buttoned up his shirt, then he walked into the bathroom with his pants and to do whatever is he does. Hinata looked at the time on her phone she had it was almost time for Itachi to pick her up. Hinata sat on the bed for the few more minutes she was going to have to wait.

Sasuke came back out of the bathroom all fixed up and without a word left their room. Hinata sighed, feeling comforted being no longer in Sasuke's presence. Soon Itachi was knocking on her door and greeted her with a smile.

"You look lovely Hinata," Itachi said smoothly with blank face though his eyes read approval and desire as his eyes traveled up her body. Hinata blushed and looked way. Itachi moved his hand to brush way Hinata's bangs to get her attention. Hinata glanced up at Itachi's serious face that slowly softened as he began to lean in. Hinata knew what he was going to do and felt somewhat nervous and quickly turned her face so that his lips touched her cheek.

Hinata nervously took a quick look at Itachi after a short silence that had went by to see that his face was smooth and clear of emotions, then Hinata looked back at the floor. He didn't look rejected but Hinata hoped he would understand that's not what she wanted to make him feel. Itachi cleared his throat and held out his hand. "We better get going," Itachi stated politely.

Hinata nodded still filling slightly awkward and anxious, but took his hand gently. Itachi lead them through the building and through the campus to his car. He opened the door for Hinata and then went around to the driver's side.

"A-a-about earlier…" Hinata began to say until Itachi cut her off with a swift swipe of his hand through the air.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have rush things, but you just looked so beautiful," Itachi claimed, totally calm and sincere. Hinata blushed at the complement staring out of the window during their drive.

"How is my little brother treating you, lately?" Itachi asked taking a quick look at Hinata.

It took a moment before Hinata could answer. Ever since she had to dance with Sasuke, Itachi had been very peculiar about their relationship. Not to say Itachi was jealous just keenly observant and protective. Hinata hadn't learned much of Itachi's and Sasuke's home life nor their relation wise. Itachi was just as secretive as was Sasuke. The only thing Hinata could tell was defiantly some sort of complicated relationship between the two brothers. Itachi always has watched out for his brother, this Hinata had notice as well as how Sasuke always not wanting to speak or hear of his brother. Sasuke always had some sort of resentment in his eyes towards his brother. Whatever happened was surely a mystery, but getting back to the question; Hinata sort of answered honestly.

"Sasuke does his own thing; he leaves me alone," Hinata stuttered, playing with her fingers in her lap. It was true, but just not the rest of the truth.

Itachi nodded silently, comprehending. They talked little more but silence mainly took up the ride, mostly because Hinata was feeling slightly awkward by the events of earlier. Itachi asked for the street name of the house Shikamaru's parents lived in as they rounded about into a spacious neighborhood. Hinata told Itachi the directions and they parked along the sidewalk of the next street over.

As they got out the car, Hinata witness many cars already parked along the street and some people already walking over to the next street. Hinata and Itachi walked together holding hands over to the next street, watching as other cars were just arriving as well. They walked along the next street over and found Shikamaru's parents house. The house was huge.

Shikamaru's house was a two store and was very wide and it was very classy. When entering the house Hinata felt like the house was even huger. The living room that was off to the left had about thirty people already in it and there was more noise from the kitchen that was off to the left behind a swinging door. The DJ was just set up in the corner next to the fireplace in front of the stairs and the whole area had been cleared of furniture, giving enough room for a large dance floor. A couple of lounge couches were set up near the back of the house by the stairs on a higher level platform of one step. Next to the lounge couches was a sliding glass door that led into the back yard that was also decorated and set up with a couple of tables and chairs. The snack table was along the kitchen wall after the kitchen swinging door. The living room was all adorn with a few streamers and a banner that read Surprise. _'Temari really did a good job'_ Hinata thought as Itachi brought her into the living room.

Hinata watched as some people were making them self's at home or were helping them self's to the snack table all ready but most were talking in little groups or looking around as well. Hinata even recognized some people from her class and others she knew none of. Itachi was watching to and quietly observing until he saw one of his many friends signal over to him across the room. He gave a quick nod and took Hinata's arm to get her attention.

"I'll be back," Itachi spoke to her but his eyes were elsewhere searching the crowd, as he let go of Hinata then left.

Hinata watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. She wasn't sure why he left. Maybe he didn't want to be seen with her? Or didn't like the way she dressed? Hopefully it wasn't because she rejected his kiss. Hinata feeling slight horrible with a tiny grimace on her face turned back to the crowd. It was only a matter of time before she had spotted Sasuke. He looked right at her and then turned his eyes sharply way from her, looking every which way as if searching for something. Sasuke's eyes stopped and looked back toward Hinata and started to head in Hinata's direction. His face was hard and his eyes narrowed as he swerved through the crowd.

Panicked, Hinata looked away and start to move through the crowd to, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't get to her. She didn't want to know why he was mad at her nor did she want any reason for these girls to pick on her. While on her way to avoid Sasuke she bumped into someone. Whispering sorry and about to turn away she was stop by the girl's voice.

"Hinata?" Ino asked curiously, taking a hold of Hinata by the shoulder and turning her around. Hinata was shocked, not expecting to find her best friend here at this party and it looked like Ino was in for the same surprise.

The shock wore off quickly though and they embraced, squealing and screeching in excitement. Letting go of each other, Ino smiled happily and took Hinata's forearm. "Long time no see! And I'm loving the dress by the way," Ino said appraisingly as she looked at Hinata's whole outfit.

Hinata blushed and said thank you. "You're the one t-that always tells me to look m-my best at parties. You're l-looking b-beautiful as well Ino," Hinata complemented her with a sincere smile, but Ino's presence made Hinata lose focus as to why she had ran into Ino in the first place. Hinata quickly looked around for Sasuke but he was no where insight, which made Hinata feel relieved and made her able to fully focus on her friend.

"Why, thank you my darlin'," Ino said in a southern drawl, making both of them laugh. Ino was sporting a pale yellow sleeveless dress that reached her knees. It hugged tight to Ino's body, producing her curves and it lightly ruffled out at the bottom. Her blond hair was also curled, and pinned to the side.

Hinata smiled gratefully at her friend's humor, but became quite curious. "How d-did you know about this p-party?" Hinata asked questionably, tilting her head to the side.

"I was going asked you the same thing!" Ino laughed shortly a bright smile on her face as she continued, "Kankuro invited me here. Hey, where is he anyway." Ino said distracted looking around.

"K-kankuro? But how did he g-get invited?" Hinata questioned, more confused.

"Yea, apparently his sister had invited him and she said he could bring a date," Ino explained as if it were no big deal.

"Date? I t-thought you guys b-broke up?" Hinata asked giving her friend a questionable look.

"We did break up, but now things are more complicated. We're not together but he wants me back yet has his eyes on other girls," Ino rolled her eyes and then continued. "That night that I had called you and I hung up unexpectedly was the same night where Kankuro came begging back."

"I remember t-that, I h-heard something break," Hinata stated and looked worriedly at her friend.

"Well yea, I threw a vase. Got yelled at for that, but after that me and him have been off and on for a couple of days. Giving him a slight chance of getting me back," Ino said with a hint in her tone that sounded like it probably wouldn't happen.

"All I need is that slight chance," Kankuro said confident and came in from behind Ino, wrapping an arm around her waist lifting her up slightly. Ino squirmed from his grasp; apparently she was still a little hurt from him breaking up with her that she wanted him to prove himself. Kankuro, as if knowing, kissed Ino's grimaced lips. He put her down and Ino wiped her head away from him, clearly giving him slight attitude. "Come on, don't be like that," Kankuro said, nudging Ino with a look of patience's. He wasn't mad or sad at Ino's behavior and simply was oblivious to it. "Hey there, Hinata," Kankuro greeted, and nodded his head to her.

Hinata smiled and greeted him back. "S-so Kankuro w-who's your s-sister? I d-didn't know you knew a-anyone else from AP College." Hinata asked politely, try to get the ball rolling in a different direction so Ino could stop acting like that.

"I don't know if you know her or not but you obliviously might since you're here, but my sister is Temari," Kankuro stated without a care in the world, his face looked restless and serious.

Hinata's eyes widened, for as long as she known Kankuro she never once asked about his family yet alone find out that his sister was her friend. "I d-didn't know she was your s-sister," Hinata stammered.

"Yea, well… never really told many people about my family. I actually have a brother too, but he's doesn't live around here," Kankuro said contemplating.

"Well h-how come I n-never met Temari at our h-high school? And w-what happen to your b-brother?" Hinata asked deeply filled with curiosity and concern.

"Ah, well Temari never went to our high school. She went to some Private school my dad paid for. I went too for a year, until I got kicked out. My dad got mad, sent me to our high school. End of story for that, but now my brother, he was worse than me. Sure I got in trouble a lot for like cussing or playing a prank or punching someone but my little brother, Gaara. Man, he was way worse. My dad sent him off to military school for discipline. Haven't really heard from him in awhile. He doesn't like our family much. Can't blame him, I don't like my father myself. I guess the only one who tries to keep contact is Temari. She told me about this party she was throwing for her boyfriend, better be one hell of a party," Kankuro said thoughtfully, looking around at the other party goers.

Hinata marveled at this sudden new information, and hoped for the best for the party too. Ino was no longer grouchy and started to talk about the party and how she and Hinata had to dance together once. Loudly, though, someone shouted, its time and the lights went out in the living room and around the house.

It was seven o'clock and everyone went quiet as they listened. Soon they heard a car's engine gently creeping up the street and slowly down to park in the drive way of Shikamaru's parent's house. There was a sound of car doors shutting and slight sounds of a man and women talking. The key jingled in the hole before it open to the dark house. Hinata could see the silhouette of four people. The first to people in held open the door for Shikamaru and Temari's entrance. A female's voice said sweetly for Shikamaru to turn on the lights and suddenly everyone yelled surprise as the lights flickered on. Shikamaru was completely taken back and slight had jumped. Temari had hard trouble keeping her smile from her face. Shikamaru immediately looked at Temari accusingly, but eased his shoulders and smiled lazily back at the crowd.

"Let's get this party started," Temari yelled, pumped and energetic. The DJ began to blast the music and people hollered after Temari in agreement. The living room came alive and Hinata watched as Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the waist bring her to him as he whispered something in her ear. Then in front of everybody, Shikamaru kissed Temari passionately. Shikamaru's parents took that as the time to leave the party to the young kids and head across the room and up the stairs.

Hinata turned her attention back to her best friend to find Ino had went into the crowd to the dance floor and was already dancing with Kankuro. Hinata shook her head and smiled wistfully at her best friend and her sort of boyfriend. Speaking of which, where's Itachi? Hinata thought he be back by now.

Hinata wasn't worried, but found it quite strange. She took the opportunity though to make her way through the crowd to wish Shikamaru a Happy Birthday personally. As Hinata approached Temari and Shikamaru, they were both talking.

"Hinata! Glad you could make it," Temari said after spotting Hinata coming towards them.

"T-thank you for i-inviting m-me," Hinata said grateful, bowing little in respect. "And Happy Birthday S-shikamaru," Hinata kindly said, looking up into Shikamaru's tired but relaxed face.

"Thanks. Didn't expect a party, but this is what I get when dating a troublesome woman," Shikamaru commented, scratching his head. Temari nudge him and rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not that much trouble," Temari stated and smirked a cocky grin. Shikamaru's eyes looked at her desirably even though his face looked tired. He grabbed Temari again by the waist but before he could do anything, Tenten appeared.

"Ew, gross! No more of that stuff," Tenten complained, popping into the group.

"My birthday," Shikamaru responded and went to kissed Temari's neck instead. Tenten made a face of disapproval and stuck out her tongue.

"Tenten your going to be all over your boyfriend here, so shut up," Temari said as she broke away from Shikamaru. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Oh you know getting us a drink," Tenten said driving off the question and became distract by something else. "Oh my gosh! Hinata, you look great," Tenten proclaim hysteric.

Hinata blushed; looking down at her outfit then looked back up to Tenten but before Hinata could thank her; an intruder came into the group.

"Hinata?"

It made Hinata freeze. She knew that voice and right next to Tenten was her older cousin Neji.

**Okay, well I hope you like it. I thought this chapter didn't come out bad, but you'll have to be the judge on that. So please Review and tell me what you think and if you like the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than this one but you never know with Writer's blocks.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	13. Chapter 13: Party

**Okay, so here is Chapter 13. Sorry for the wait of this… but I've been busy and distracted so yea haha. Thanks to who reviewed last chapter. Much appreciated. Without reviews… I feel as though I lost peoples interest… hopefully that not the case :/ or I will feel as though I need to give up on this story. Sorry the chapter is so short but the next will be hopefully longer depending on the reviews I get.**

**Well anyway, here, enjoy!**

**A Life. A School. A Relationship?**

**Chapter 13:**

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat at her surprise upon seeing Neji, her older cousin, here at this party. She had been running for so long, away from her family. Hinata could not believe she would have run into him after all this time. Time seemed to slow down for Hinata as her brain frantically searched for an escape from this situation.

Hinata's friends sensed the tension that was brewing from the two people. Tenten knew why tension was growing between the two cousins, having known from the start that Hinata's cousin was Neji. However, Temari was clueless to the reason why her friend became so tense upon the intruder. Shikamaru looked on observantly waiting to see what would happen next. He too didn't know the full extent of the reason behind the tension, but figured that Neji was somewhat related to Hinata because of their eyes that were almost identical.

Neji's eyes were slightly narrowed, not willing to let Hinata slip by his sight again. It was his job to protect her and the watch over and what did she do? She had ran way without him knowing before it was too late. The blame of the event was solely put on him by Hinata's father and it was his job to reacquaint her back to her family. He witnessed how Hinata's eyes avoided his gaze and he analyzed her posture, her eyes darting quickly to the corner of her eyes. He knew she was trying to find away to leave his sight again. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Hinata," Neji called, stepping forward towards Hinata.

Hinata quickly took a step back, shaking her head slightly, her mind still panicked. She didn't feel so well. She didn't want to go back and face the punishment of her father and the disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"Neji… Come on, leave her alone," Tenten whined softly, feeling guilt ease up inside her at Hinata's behavior, putting a hand on Neji to stop his advances. Neji looked back briefly at Tenten, his eyes softening and his face becoming blank of emotion. He cupped Tenten's cheek, kissing her pouted lips. This exchange shocked Hinata. She had never seen her cousin expose such an authentic gesture of weakness before, but as this speculation grew more normal in Hinata's mind; she couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal from Tenten. From Tenten's words, Hinata could tell all long that Tenten had known she was Neji's cousin. Neji must have known about her location way before this party… This upset Hinata even more, to a point she felt like breaking down. After all this time she has been discovered. Hinata felt her heart clench in sorrow.

"I'm only going to talk to her," Neji stated to Tenten to calm her and his attention came back to Hinata. Hinata looked at him, feeling the battle already had been lost between her and Neji as he approached.

Suddenly though, there was a loud crash, snapping every party goers attention to the fight that was breaking out. It stopped Neji's approach and distracted Hinata's dreadful thoughts as they watch the mayhem. There was a circle made for the two females that were fighting with one another. One was throwing punches and the other scraping their nails cross the opponents skin.

Hinata recognized the mess of pink tresses covering the girl's face to be Sakura in a peach skirt and flowery top, while the other girl was dressed in black leggings and flowing long grey top with messed up ponytail being yanked on by Sakura. It took awhile to figure out the second figure for Hinata, but she soon realized it was the girl from her second period, Saryie. Sakura had a grip on Saryie's ponytail; yanking Saryie to the ground after her while Saryie wrestled Sakura on the ground ready to make a punch straight to Sakura's face. Many stood and watched the fight, but before it could get too out of hand, Naruto and Sasuke stepped in.

Sasuke basically ripped Saryie off of Sakura, stopping her from making the final blow to Sakura's face while Naruto gripped and lifted Sakura off the ground away from Saryie, who was still trying to get to Sakura. Sasuke led Saryie back by the arms, his jaw set tight, his grip firm. Sakura was still thrashing in Naruto's arms, seething until she stood up stilly and ripped herself way form Naruto. She looked down at Saryie as if superior, a smirk on her lips.

"I shouldn't have expected you take criticism kindly for a girl who grew up with no manners on the streets," Sakura remarked cynically.

Saryie tried to get at Sakura again, but was held back by Sasuke still. "You bitch, didn't any teach you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all," Saryie snapped back.

Sakura laughed spitefully and looked at Saryie with distain. "Must have missed the lecture when your filthy dad laid hands on my mother for money," Sakura spitted out viciously, a present smirk gracing itself on her face.

That remark was almost like a slap to the face to Saryie and she so wanted to retaliate, if only Sasuke would let her go. Saryie struggled in Sasuke grip, glaring at Sakura the whole time.

"Saryie, you need to calm down," Sasuke stated nonchalantly, but his face was strict as he started to walk through the crowd with Saryie to the front door.

"I'll get you back, Bitch!" Saryie shouted as she was dragged outside to calm down.

When the scene had ended, the party continued on and Temari scoffed and muttered angrily how nothing better be broken in the house. She left the group to see the mess that was made from the fight and Shikamaru lazily followed after her with a quick glaze over at Hinata and Neji. Tenten not wanting to be brought back into tension of the family members, took the look in Neji's eyes as a sign to leave. She left saying how she was going to give Sakura lip about causing such a mess.

With no more distractions, Neji took a step towards Hinata, grabbing her arm. Hinata having time to calm down, knew there was no escape from him.

"We need to talk," Neji stated as a fact, his voice devoted of emotion. Hinata nodded weakly defeated and followed him as he led her outside to the front yard. There was no one out there, Hinata figuring Sasuke and Saryie had left the party, and it was dark, perfect setting for Hinata's individual freedom to end.

They waited in silence, neither one of them talking for a while. Neji however broke it, his tone calm and patient in the silence. "How have you been, cousin?" Such a strange question Hinata thought to start out with in a conversation that was going to end her escape.

"I won't go back. I d-don't want to be the heir to the c-company," Hinata stated softly, quietly, ignoring Neji's question as she looked at the ground beyond Neji.

"You don't have to be the heir, anymore," Neji commented, his eyes full of pity at his young cousin. Hinata gasped, shocked, looking up at Neji for clarification to what this could mean. Neji answered her unspoken question emotionlessly. "Your father had disowned you, Hinata, after the first year of you running away. The company will now belong to the new heir, your sister, Hanabi."

Hinata's eyes were wide; she could not believe her father would disown her for not becoming what he wanted her to be. She knew she was a burden to her family when trying to learn the family ways and when not meeting expectations set by her father. Hinata closed her eyes the sting of tears weren't far behind her lids, but she willed herself not to cry. Crying was not tolerated in her family's eyes; it was a sign of weakness.

"Why did you keep s-searching for me a-after all this t-time?" Hinata asked quietly, sorrow betraying in her voice.

"A personal request by your mother… and by me," Neji answered honestly.

"Mother? A-and you?" Hinata asked, stunted looking at Neji.

"Yes… Your mother wasn't quite happy with your disappearance and asked me to find you and bring you back home. This was before your father had disowned you and after he did, your mother gave up on hope that you would come home, but I kept looking." Neji paused, but continued with more assurance in his voice, "On record you may no longer be considered family Hinata, but in blood you are. You're my little cousin, and I was supposed to watch out for you, but I had made it hard on you by trying to meet expectations set by your father on me. He wanted me to help prepare you, to help you in the business aspect so I kept pushing at you as well as make you feel isolated from the people around you due to your father wanting you to solely focus on your studies. I realized now that it was wrong for me to add to the pressure you already had on yourself and for speaking down on your dreams so harshly. I am truly sorry, Hinata."

Hinata took in all of Neji's information and nodded her head in sometime to his apology. She could hardly find any words to say something at this time. However, she cleared her throat, when a thought occurred in her head: he wasn't here to take her home.

"So the family is d-doing alright t-then?" Hinata asked concern in her voice.

Neji looked admirably at his cousin for always thinking of others instead of herself. "The family is alright. The business is taking off thanks to the improvements Hanabi made to the company. Your father is mostly doing the same. Your mother has gotten quieter; I figure she still misses you from time to time. Your father and mother haven't seen eye to eye very well since you left but they never really have, right?" Neji slightly smiled at the comment, and Hinata sadly smiled back and nodded. "Hanabi solely focuses on either school or business; I hardly ever see her doing something that doesn't involve one of the two."

Hinata grimaced at the mention of her sister's condition. Since Hanabi was little she never really did anything for fun. Hinata would always have to make Hanabi do stuff with her and Hinata would always become happy when she get her sister to smile at the end of the day. Without Hinata, Hanabi apparently found little reason to smile anymore, this thought sadden Hinata. Before Hinata could get lost in her thoughts again, she spoke up curiously.

"And how has my o-older cousin b-been?" Hinata asked kindly and patient.

"I've been fine, Hinata." Neji replied, smirking at his cousin's behavior.

"How did you meet Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously before she could stop herself and began to apologize. "I'm sorry; you don't have to a-answer that if you d-don't want t-to."

"Its fine, Hinata." Neji assured with a gentle voice and calmly stated the facts. "I met her at that private high school your father sent me to. Tenten was in at least three of my classes' junior year, and one of my classes in senior year. We had become friends senior year, and stayed in contact when we went to separate colleges. Then, we happen to meet up with each other one night, accidently and she kissed me. From then, I couldn't get her out of my head, so I asked her out on a date and now were together," Neji stated kind of awkwardly. Hinata could tell it was uncomfortable for him to talk about this, knowing it was custom in the Hyuga family to not talk about relationships or feelings. Hinata smiled, happy for her cousin and friend to find love in each other, but with the thought of Tenten, Hinata still felt the slight sting of betrayal. With the silence that spread, Neji's eyes analyzed Hinata, his mood was quite calm.

"You don't have to run anymore, Hinata," Neji stated seriously, with ease.

Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's claim. "I-I-I won't go back."

"You don't have to go back to that lifestyle. You won't be pressured anymore, just keep in contact with us," Neji said, his voice detached.

"You haven't t-told where I am t-to my father?" Hinata asked dazed.

"No, I wanted you to come home and make your amends on your own will, not because I, or any other member, drag you back to do it," Neji clarified.

"Is h-he angry with me?" Hinata asked hesitant.

"He was a first, but he seems to go on as if…"

"I was no longer a b-burden"

"…you never existed," Neji finish his original sentence after Hinata sad interjection. Neji took pity on Hinata; his mouth that was set in a firm line was twitching down in a frown, currently. He didn't like to see his cousin so sad anymore. "I think it's best for you to come around, when you're ready, to set things right with your father. I know your mother misses you a lot, Hinata." Neji stated at last and could no longer see a way to help his cousin.

With that being the end of the conversation, Neji left Hinata to her thoughts, heading back inside to the party. Hinata felt the sting of tears again behind her eyes as she was left alone. She was looking at the ground, feeling helpless and upset. She knew if she visited her father again, he would look past her and not acknowledge her. She had always left him with disappoints in her and he would always yell at her when she wasn't good enough. She had always been a burden to her father, but now that he had disowned her, he had the right to act as if she never existed. She wasn't her father's daughter anymore.

The disappointment in herself clawed at Hinata inside and she felt sick. Hinata loathed herself for not being what her family wanted her to be and her heart clenched in ache at the hurt she caused her mother. Her mother who was the one to help Hinata realized what she was good at… the one thing she could do even though it took a lot of practice… it was dancing, yet her father never supported her love for it and dream of it. Her mother, always patient, understood the love Hinata had for the art of dancing, however; her mother not willing to upset her husband, tried to be stern with Hinata about it. Hinata knew her mother secretly supported her dancing, but her mother also wanted her to meet her father's expectations. It was unbelievably unfair to place all that pressure upon their first daughter, but Hinata knew she could never be good enough for her family so she left. She packed up clothes and money and left in the middle of the afternoon, after her father was yet again disappointed with her actions and no one ever caught her leaving.

Re-playing all these flashbacks in her head made Hinata sob and fall to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Hinata never knew Sasuke stood outside, leaning on the side of the house in the shadows by himself. He had heard the whole confrontation between her and Neji. Hearing their conversation however, made him see Hinata in a different light, a more open light.

Sasuke watched her broken down figure on the ground through the shadows, looking indifferent, but on the inside, he knew he could relate to her… except she had the chance to make things right with her parents.

**Ta-Da! What will happen next? Any predictions? Always willing to hear what you guys think. I know this chapter took a little too long to write, but I'm fairly happy how the chapter turned out… but my opinion. Tell what you think, so review! The next chapter I try to hurry up and make it 'cause this is kind of like the turning point in the story where Sasuke and Hinata "relate" more to one another haha :)**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles

**Well I think I got this chapter done rather early so yay for me :D. I didn't have much writer's blocks on this except for one but I fought through it! Thanks for the reviews, made me know I still have fans of the story. I know my writing has at least improved some/alot for the first chapters of this story, makes me want to re-write them… but I'm not gonna do that cause I'll never get around to it and have trouble with it. Anyhow… Here's the chapter!**

**A Life. A School. A Relationship?**

**Chapter 14:**

"Ah!" Hinata cried as she fell to the hard wooden floor in her dance studio. She had once again missed a step to her routine and it cost her dearly.

Hinata wince as she sat up and massaged her foot that she landed wrong on, again. The injury would heal, Hinata knew; her foot was not sprained nor facture, but it still hurt like a son of a gun. Ever since the confrontation with Neji at Shikamaru's birthday party, it seemed that Hinata's head wasn't level quite right anymore for past two weeks. Hinata was putting her family matters in the back of her mind, trying to suppress them and working hard to distract herself. However, it was not working in her favor.

Hinata sat on the floor still, sighing deeply. Sweat covered her brow from working vigorously on her dancing. It was tiring having work her body almost to exhaustion almost every day and it was frustrating for her to know she wasn't getting the movements right of the new dance structure in her class.

Hinata glanced at the clock on the wall seeing she had on minutes before her time was up in the studio. Another sigh came from her as she slowly got to her feet, holding the dance railing for support, making sure she could supply pressure to her wounded foot. Hinata winced again at the uncomfortable pain that shot up her leg, but continued on to the task at hand. She walked over to the other side of the studio to gather her stuff up, limping slightly, but she was adjusting to the pain quickly.

Hinata received her messenger bag, putting it over her shoulder and grabbing her jacket, putting it on slightly. She turned off the light in the studio as she walked out and locked the door. Hinata's mind was muddled with thoughts of the day and her assignments that are due, as she headed back to her dorm room. Leading her to think of her roommate, that's been unexpectedly kind towards her lately. Not overly kind, but it was the small things that caught Hinata's attention.

Sasuke had been acting somewhat different as of late, and Hinata did not know why. In these past two weeks, he had demonstrated his kindness by asking her if she would like to watch something on the TV that was on his side of the room, when before, he didn't care nor bother to verbalize with her. Sasuke would often acted as if he were the only human being in the dorm room, now he seemed to be a little more considerate of her presence. If he had the TV too loud when she sat down to study, he would lower it slightly without having to be asked, not that Hinata would ask him to lower it of course, due to he had the room to himself first.

Sasuke's behavior towards her was different too. He didn't just look past her when they ran into each other like he use to do, but now he actually stops his gaze to look at her. His face was usually indifferent but there was something in his stare that made Hinata think that he was examining her out of interest. Hinata didn't contemplate much about his stare due to the fact that any conclusions that she might draw were most likely ridiculous in fact. Also Sasuke no longer got up and left whenever she came by their group of friends at lunch. He wouldn't talk to her, but at least he wasn't complete repulsed to be in her presence. Although these were very small changes to her life, she couldn't help feel a little bit glad that her roommate was starting to resent her a little less.

Hinata unlocked the door to her dorm room, finding it empty. She grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom and locking it. Hinata sat on the closed toilet seat and slowly took off her ballet shoes and winced again at the pain. Hinata messaged her wounded foot again that was slightly looking an odd color of purple on the side due to the fall she took onto the hard floor. Her toes on both feet were bleeding from the pressure she constantly supplied on them when standing on her toes and from the material from her shoes. It was almost time to buy new ballet shoes again, because Hinata's were wearing out from all the use of them. Hinata sighed again, she didn't want to have to buy some new ones with the little money she has.

Pressing the concerning thoughts away, Hinata got up and took the rest of her clothes off and took a shower. Once out, she got ready and wrapped her toes up in bandages and slipped on some socks to hide her wounds. Once out of the bathroom, she grabbed her tennis shoes, slipping them on and got her messenger bag ready for her first class of the day. Around that time, Sasuke stepped in from his morning practice, looking slightly damp from sweat. He closed the door quietly behind him and observed Hinata and she quietly exchanged her good morning greeting. Sasuke "hn'ed" and took his stuff into the bathroom.

Hinata slinged her bag over her shoulder ready to leave to go to the Cafeteria to catch breakfast. Sasuke watched her leave from the open bathroom door. He stood over the sink, running the water; he couldn't help think of her differently ever sense Shikamaru's birthday party. Her back ground had caught his interest and now he really wanted to know who Hinata Hyguga really was. And what he observed from her for two weeks is that his first impression of her was becoming obliviously wrong. She was not like most girls. She was gentle, patient, hard-working, quiet, and kind spirited. She was strong too, but her strength faltered in one area… her problems, he noticed that she runs from them. Any conflict she tried to avoids. Sasuke shook his head slowly, making his wild thoughts disappear as he closed the bathroom door and took a shower.

Hinata grabbed a quick bite to eat by herself in the Cafeteria. She hadn't seen much of her friends lately. Temari seemed to be working almost every minute of the day to get assignments done so she could catch up with the rest of the classes. Shikamaru's been by himself most of the time, because of his girlfriend's busy-ness, but he seemed not to mind it. Shikamaru was completely comfortable being alone with his thoughts and staring at the clouds. Shikamaru also didn't mind quiet company, but Hinata just could not spot him in the Cafeteria today. Tenten had been avoiding Hinata, it seems, but Temari had reassured Hinata that Tenten was not. Temari told Hinata that Tenten had a major art project due this week, and that she was trying to get in every hour she could to work on it. Naruto has been quite frequently leaving campus a lot with some other students from AP College; most notably noticed among the group that Naruto was hanging around with, was Sakura. Hinata never knew where Naruto and his little group left campus for, but according to Saryie, they been hitting up joints and little inns as well as clubs. Naruto's little group was somewhat made out of instrument players and other singers. Saryie assumed and told Hinata that she thought Naruto's group was trying to create a band. Hinata took the information with interested and wonder if the band part was the only reason Naruto joined or if it was to get closer to Sakura like he wanted this year. Saryie has been around, Hinata saw, but she was constantly moving about to new places to read. Hinata didn't find the idea of hanging around Sai very pleasant, but it wasn't like he was around either. Sai was also hard at work on the major art project as well. So with every one of Hinata's friends being busy, Hinata found herself eating alone a lot. Even her boyfriend seemed to be non-existent since the party.

When Hinata reentered the party house (after having collected herself from her breakdown); she sat on the sofas drinking punch. Hinata was no longer in the party mood because she was still devastated mentally and exhausted physically. All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm room and sleep the bad events away. She watched the party solemnly and did not catch sight of Neji and Tenten again that night, which relieved Hinata. When Itachi finally returned to Hinata, Hinata was close to falling asleep on the couch after finishing all of her punch. Itachi woke her and start to formally apologize having thought she was waiting for him all this time. Hinata reassured him that there was nothing to be sorry for and that she was just tired. Itachi sat by her and placed his arm around Hinata. Hinata didn't think much of his gesture and settled into his comfortable form, not even thinking where he had been before that moment.

The thought only occurred to Hinata a week after the party and when she asked Itachi, he just shrugged. His answer was peculiar, having said he was just visiting with old friends. What made the answer odd though was his hesitation on the word "friends". Itachi wouldn't offer up much more information than that so Hinata just let it drop. Hinata also found Itachi's behavior strange as well every time she did see him. He acted very skittish, by looking around at the surroundings constantly, like he was watching out for something. He would also become spaced out during their talks when he did finally find the time to be with her. When seeing Itachi in person, Hinata would notice the dark bags under his eyes that looked slightly red. It made Hinata concern for his condition, but Itachi would say he was fine and Hinata took his word on it. Besides the few meetings they've have had, Itachi and her hadn't really been talking during the past two weeks, since the party.

The thought saddened Hinata, but she couldn't think much more on it, since she had to get going to her class soon. She threw away the rest of her breakfast and headed out of the Cafeteria; seeing as she left, she spotted Sasuke sitting at a lunch table and still eating. This made Hinata think how long had she been down here in the Cafeteria. Looking at her watch, Hinata couldn't believe she spaced out for thirty minutes, hardly eating anything in the Cafeteria. Hinata sighed; hoping things will get better in a few weeks.

Hinata made it to her first period, before anyone else. The classroom was bare except for the professor grading some six-page essays. Hinata took her seat quietly and took out her supplies. She flipped her textbook open to the section of dance they were studying. She read ahead until the class started and the classroom began to fill up. Hinata was focused in class; taking diligent notes precisely, until her Professor's lecture was over and they were dismissed from class.

For the next two classes, Hinata did the same thing. She listened and paid attention well. She observed her surroundings quietly as other students participated, when Hinata did not. She didn't want to join in to the discussions in the classes or answer any questions. Once her classes were over, Hinata headed to lunch where still, disappointedly, found none of her friends there. She killed the hour by doing her other studies from her previous classes and went to her dorm room to get ready for Dance class. She was ready by the time Dance class started, finally seeing Itachi for the first time in a couple of days. He smirked at her, and headed straight towards her position near the railing on the wall.

"Good Afternoon, Hinata. How are you?" Itachi asked smoothly as he brushed back Hinata's bangs from her face causing Hinata to blush at the contact.

"Fine, thanks," Hinata quietly spoke, nervously, looking up into Itachi's eyes. His eyes looked tired and drained, but his face was long and bored. The smirk that graced his face was the only expression to make him seem otherwise.

Before Hinata could question how he was, Itachi was called over by Hidan who was in the center of the studio. Itachi left Hinata's side without hesitation upon being called onto duty as the rest of the dancers, including Hinata, began to slowly form a half circle around them to listen for the instructions and demonstrations for the day.

Hinata rotated her ankles a bit as she watch Hidan add a few more steps to their new routine he was teaching to the class. Hinata's feet were still sore, but she'll live through it, she thought, as Hidan separated the class into groups to perform the routine.

Hinata kept up the best she could, making up most of the moves when her memory failed her. It was about her fifth time practicing with her group when she forgot the steps again, that's when Hidan cut the music.

"What was that?" Hidan shouted, obliviously annoyed by her mistakes.

Hinata shuffled on her feet anxiously, twiddling her fingers while looking down. The rest of her group slowly stepped away as the teacher came towards Hinata to hear her answer; the rest of the class stood in silence as they watched the scene take place.

"Well?" Hidan persistently asked.

"I-I-I" Hinata stuttered, struggling to find her voice.

"Ms. Hyguga," Hidan addressed calmer after a few seconds, but scorn was evident on his face. "Perhaps you find dancing in my classroom much easier when you pay attention rather than musing about your fantasy of Mr. Uchiha."

The whole class of girls in the room giggled at Hidan's comment as the guys in the classroom only rolled their eyes. Itachi did neither; he found the display Hidan set was un-amusing, and ignored the snickers from the class. Hinata's head dipped lower as her cheeks shot rosy red from humiliation and nodded silently to her instructor.

"Group C, you're up next." Hidan called as he walked back over to the stereo system with his clipboard. Hinata went to stand with the rest of the class heading to the back of the crowd as Group C made their way to the center of the studio to perform the new steps to the routine. Hinata rubbed her arms to comfort herself silently. When Hinata felt the shame begin to fade; she looked up to watch the rest of the dancers in there groups.

Once the groups were done dancing the new steps for the routine over and over again, Hidan instructed they do the basics of the whole routine again in their groups. When the class was finally dismissed, Hinata was tired and swore she could no longer feel her toes.

She saw Itachi from the corner of her eye and turned to look at him, seeing he was talking with Hidan very quietly. Hinata knew it wasn't a good conversation due to Itachi's narrowed eyes and Hidan's amused face. Itachi's eyes connected briefly with Hinata's as she gathered her stuff and headed out of the studio. She felt so inadequate today; it was so unreal and frustrating. She was trying, didn't that count for something?

Hinata paced her way back to her dorm, knowing that if she did not hurry, she wouldn't be able to reach the shower first before Sasuke. She arrived at her dorm room and gathered her stuff quickly and went into the bathroom. She took a speedy shower and dried herself before putting on her attire. Her outfit consisted of a blue, flow-y blouse with a white tank top underneath and black skinny jeans with her regular tennis shoes. Hinata placed her hair in a bun on top of her head, before leaving the bathroom to start heading to her last class of the day. Sasuke came into their dorm room right when Hinata was leaving. There was a brief pause in their steps at seeing each other. Sasuke gazed at Hinata momentarily, analyzing her as Hinata looked up at him, marveling at his mysterious persona. Hinata broke her gaze with a blush and apologized before evading around Sasuke. Sasuke watched her leave before, stepping towards the bathroom.

Hinata made her way to her final class of the day that was in the regular school building, which was Science. Science was never Hinata's favorite classes, but she learned to like it as it was taught by Professor Iruka. In class, for today, they did a lab of testing chemicals. Hinata followed the instructions well that the Professor gave, while others were not so adherent.

Soon, Hinata got dismissed from her science class, and headed back to her dorm room swiftly. It was barely five o'clock, but Hinata knew she had to hurry in order to get to her job on time for her shift. Hinata hastily dropped off her supplies in her room before leaving campus. Hinata had already been doing this for the past month of having her job and she was getting use to the new routine that evolved around her life.

By the time Hinata got to work and had clocked in, her feet were killing her. Hinata quickly fitted on her apron and put her name tag on to her shirt before rushing to the front counter. Hinata's fellow employee was at the crash register, and upon arriving at the counter, Hinata asked her fellow employee what had to be done.

Hinata got direction and instruction from them and then went off with a tray in her hand to start gathering the dirty silverware that had been left on the tables. Hinata's working hours seemed to drag by until rush hour hit around seven. Hinata put orders in and orders out and cleaned tables as she went.

Hinata was kept busy but she was accurately aware about how bad her foot hurt her as she walked constantly around on it with no rest. Hinata put on a good smile though and walked as straight as she could. It wasn't until she fell again that she admitted her swollen ankle.

Hinata had been carrying a tray full of cups and plates when she twisted her foot and fell. The crash was loud and other employees came around to help Hinata and started picking up the mess. Hinata's boss, JP, came out when hearing the commotion and asked what happened. Hinata told him, that she just twisted her ankle but she was fine. However, when Hinata got herself up off the floor, she winced when putting pressure on her foot. JP saw that and let her go for the night. He told her to rest and put ice on her ankle.

Hinata left work reluctantly, feeling worse about herself for not doing anything right lately. When arriving back to campus, Hinata head to the dorm building, but not her own. She headed instead to Dorm Building B to visit Itachi. Hinata just wanted someone to talk to for a bit that won't remind her of her current disappointments. Hinata arrived at Itachi's dorm room after riding the elevator up three stories and knocked on his door.

The person who answered the door immediately, after there was some crashing noises behind the closed door, was not Itachi. The bright blond haired guy looked out of the door, first at Hinata and then quickly looked side to side at the other ends of the hall, making sure Hinata was the only person in the hallway. Hinata backed up slightly, not expecting this strange guy to pop out of Itachi's dorm room. The guy's hairstyle resembled Ino's a bit, his blond hair was swooped back in a pony tail with long bangs that hung in his face. The guy also had blue eyes with a pointed face. His smile was stretched wide as his eyes finally set solely on Hinata. The guy stepped forward out of the room, making Hinata step back further, again.

"Well, hello there," The guy greeted enthusiastically, a little too overjoyed. "What's your name, doll face?"

"H-Hinata… A-are you… I mean… d-do you happen to be Itachi's r-roommate?" Hinata stuttered, hesitant.

"Why yes I am, Hun. Deidara. I'm Deidara and happy to make your acquaintance. Did Itachi send you, by chance?" Deidara asked, checking his surroundings again before stepping closer to Hinata, a predatory smile forming on his face.

"N-no… I was l-looking for him. Do you h-happen to k-know w-where he is?" Hinata asked shakily, not feeling too comfortable and stepped back again, feeling the wall across the hallway at her back.

"Oh, him… Why would you want a guy like him for, Doll? If you asked me, I could give you the time of your life," Deidara said deviously as he now had Hinata cornered. Hinata looked for an escape, her voice catching in her throat, not sure of this situation.

"If you ask me… Itachi is sort of a drag… I could make your life go boom," Deidara said seductively as he leaned towards Hinata, his arms blocking her escape. Hinata was scared and turned her face away from Deidara and stared at the ground.

"Deidara, get away from her," Itachi's booming voice came from down the hall. Deidara snapped away from Hinata and laughed. He backed away back into Itachi's and his room as Itachi advanced forward down the hall.

"I was just playing with her, wasn't going to do much," Deidara said a smirk taking place on his face. "You should take better care of your items Itachi." Deidara laughed once more before walking back to the room and closing the door.

Hinata was breathing a sigh of relief and looked over to see Itachi and give him her gratitude when he roughly grabbed her arm. Itachi pulled Hinata away from the wall and started walking back to the elevator with Hinata in tow.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Hinata asked frantic and confused.

"Escorting you out of here," Itachi stated firmly as he let go of her arm as they got up onto the elevator. When the elevator closed Itachi turned to stare Hinata down, his face was grave and his tone was deep and scolding. "Don't ever come to my dorm again, it's not good if I'm not around."

Hinata was dumbfounded and shocked and took her a few seconds before she could respond. "I'm s-sorry Itachi… I-I just w-wanted to c-come and s-see you," Hinata apologized quietly, her tone sad, and her structure a bit shaky.

"Oh Hinata," Itachi drawled out as he sighed. His tone was emotionless, but Hinata could see he was tired and frustrated. He drew her into his arms as he stared down at her, his eyes softening. "You can reach me by other ways," Itachi hinted but his meaning was lost in Hinata's ears. Hinata looked up at him confused. Itachi began to lean in to kiss Hinata on the lips, but before he could, the elevator doors swooshed open making Hinata jump way from Itachi, startled.

Itachi's face became blank as he stepped away from the elevator and guided Hinata to her own Dorm Building. Hinata followed obediently beside him, neither of them talking as they fell in a mutual silence. At the front entrance of the Dorm Building A, Itachi held open the door for Hinata and called a good night to her.

Hinata was about to step onto her own elevator when Itachi spoke out to her one last thing. "I'm sorry for what you had witnessed tonight, just don't come by again." Then Itachi left and closed the front entrance door and disappeared into the night.

Hinata became concerned about Itachi and who he rooms with, but she figured it was best not knowing Deidara. He made her uncomfortable and trapped, but Deidara wasn't the only one who tripped Hinata out tonight. Hinata never seen Itachi that aggressive or mad, before. It shocked and scared Hinata a little, but Hinata reason out Itachi's behavior by thinking it was him being protective of her or maybe Itachi, upon first arrival, thought Hinata would let Deidara kiss her. Hinata didn't really know but her thoughts came to halt upon entering her dorm room that was currently occupied with not just Sasuke, but with three other people.

In Hinata's dorm room was Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Tenten. Sasuke happen to be lying down on his bed looking rather bored as he clicked through channels on his TV that was on low volume. Sasuke's eyes connected with Hinata's briefly and he scrutinized her surprised face for a few seconds, before his eyes drifted back to the TV. Temari had placed herself in Hinata's chair at her desk facing towards Tenten who sat dangling her feet off of Hinata's bed. Temari glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at Hinata's arrival as Tenten looked shyly away. Naruto sat on the floor by Sasuke's bed rummaging through snacks on the floor, but upon first sight of Hinata's arrival, he was the only one to jump up and ran to give Hinata a hug.

"Hinata, I've haven't seen you around in years!" Naruto exclaimed exaggerating, enthusiastic as he threw her arms around her shoulders as she grabbed on to him to catch her balance from the collide.

Hinata stepped back to catch her balance, before Naruto could knock her off her feet, but she wince as the pain in her ankle was too much upon the force of Naruto's embrace. Apparently the wince was rather loud, because every eye turned to Hinata. Temari stood up quickly from her spot.

"Let her go, your suffocating her," Temari barked.

"Oh geez, Hinata, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized as he stepped away from Hinata, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked caringly.

"Obviously she's not, douche bag," Temari snapped, annoyed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Temari it's okay. I'm f-fine, I had j-just twisted my a-ankle a little e-earlier today, so it's s-still sore t-that's all," Hinata quickly explained to take the blame off of Naruto and to get Temari to calm down.

"See it wasn't me!" Naruto claimed, all smiley again as he slung his arm over Hinata's shoulders, both of them facing Temari.

Temari rolled her eyes and grab Hinata way from Naruto. Temari placed Hinata near Tenten and then sat in Hinata's chair. Hinata got the hint and sat beside Tenten on her bed as Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's bed. However instead of sitting on the floor like he was originally, he sat near the end of Sasuke's bed, basically on Sasuke's feet.

"Get off of me, dobe," Sasuke said, clearly mad. He glared at Naruto and slipped one of his feet out from under Naruto and shoved him with his foot, relieving his other foot.

Naruto seemed to not have noticed he had sat on Sasuke's feet, but irritation was clear in Naruto's voice. "You over react to everything, like a girl," Naruto exclaimed to which Naruto received a quick kick to the chest from Sasuke as Sasuke sat up and shoved a pillow and held it in Naruto's face as he was knock over on to the bed.

"Who's a girl now?" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto respond, but no one understood what he had said because the pillow was still held in his face. Sasuke smirked as Naruto tapped Sasuke's arm three times as a sign to say he gives. So Sasuke let Naruto up and Sasuke laid back down in his previous position. Tenten and Temari were both laughing at the scene as Hinata watched quietly, her thoughts fumbling back to Itachi from earlier.

"Sheesh… learn to take a joke," Naruto complained as he rubbed his head as he sat up. Sasuke just "hn'ed" as his eyes trailed over to the TV.

"If he were to take a joke, then he wouldn't know what to frown about anymore," Temari remarked in a sharp voice. Tenten snickered at her comment.

"It's true… might lighten you up more… like a glow stick!" Tenten piped in, excitedly as she giggled at the end of her thought, imaging Sasuke glowing a bright yellow as he smiles. Sasuke glared at Tenten, but did not comment.

"If he were to ever smile, I might actually want a picture of that, because it would be hell of funny to look at," Temari said, laughing after her comment as well.

"That picture would probably be best fitted to be placed in the dictionary next to the word "awkward". I can hardly ever imagine him randomly smiling," Tenten said, her tone light and airy.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. Hinata could practically see his temple throb in annoyance.

"It's all in good fun Sasuke," Naruto said after laughing a bit which received a shove by the foot from Sasuke. "Anyway, big news!" Naruto exclaimed excited.

"You finally hit puberty," Temari commented lazily, laughter having died out as she looked at him bored.

Naruto's cheery smile became serious as he gazed at her. "Not funny, don't even joke about that."

Temari gave him a perplex look at his response, but before she could question him why the hell not, Naruto jumped back to his cheery news.

"I waited for most of you to get here… to tell you at this precise moment the best news ever…" Naruto paused for emphasis, and continued in gleam, "I got a gig!"

There was silence as it sunk in as Naruto continued, "I want you guys to be there. It's at this small night-time club bar! It's super cool. They got a dance floor, a stage, and booths in the back for large parties. And they want me and my band to perform there, Saturday night of next week. This could be the start of my future!"

"Sounds good, where is it at?" Temari asked, calmly.

Naruto began to answer Temari, but Hinata wasn't able to pay attention as her attention was driven somewhere else. Tenten had tapped Hinata's arm, making Hinata turned her attention to Tenten. Tenten smiled apologetically at Hinata before talking quietly.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I knew you were somewhat related to him ever since I found out your last name. I didn't know that you had left your family, so by the time I asked about you to Neji it was too late. He asked a lot about you. I'm just really sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Neji asked me not to," Tenten said softly, sympatric.

Hinata smiled softly at her friend and could not blame her for telling Neji Hinata's location. Tenten had not known of Hinata's background well enough. "It's okay, I don't blame you. It's not your fault. Neji would of found me eventually anyways, he's very persistent," Hinata softly spoke as she forgave her friend.

Tenten returned a smile to Hinata as they both redirected their attention to the conversation Naruto and Temari were having about the joint they were all going to on Saturday. Hinata, feeling better about patching up her friendship with Tenten, hoped this up coming week would be better than the previous. Upon looking up, Hinata's eyes connected with Sasuke's coal black eyes that have already been staring at her; making her wonder if he heard the conversation between her and Tenten.

**Dun, Dun, DUN! It has begun! SasHin-ness will be coming up, so yup! Hope you liked the chapter. Give me your thoughts on it. I needs feedbacks. **

**Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	15. Chapter 15: Gig

**Sorry for taking so long with this one. I've been busy with graduation and summer stuff. Also honestly, I haven't felt like writing lately. I feel more like doing other things. I don't know what, just stuff. Haha. Plus I didn't appreciate fanfiction deleting my story, so I didn't want to write for that reason because I was mad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**A life. A school. A relationship?**

Chapter 15:

Hinata exhaled quietly, while she waited outside near the campus parking lot. She was distressed with muddle thoughts again. She continued to wonder about Itachi's new behavior. He was starting to become more moody and was acting quiet secretive around her. When they got a chance to spend time together, he would be sweet and normal, but if her friends come around, he became quiet and stiff.

Itachi was constantly trying to get her alone as well, coming up with reasons to get her away from her friends. He even tried to convince her not to go tonight, to Naruto's gig. When she had invited him, he declined immediately saying something about that fool can't sing anyway. Hinata started to defend her friend, meekly, but Itachi only cut her off by apologizing and saying that he just did not want to go. That's when he asked her not to go. Hinata told him that she already promised Naruto she was. That was when Itachi abruptly stopped talking and walked away. Hinata didn't understand why he was so upset by her going. She was confused in general as to why he was acting this way towards her.

Without further analysis on her and Itachi's current relationship, a grey Honda pulled out from the parking lot and stopped where Hinata waited. It honked, driving Hinata's attention to the car. Saryie rolled down the window and gestured for Hinata to get in. Hinata quickly walked over to the passenger side door and hopped into the car.

Hinata was grateful for Saryie offering to pick her up so she could go to Naruto's gig. Saryie gave a curt smile at Hinata briefly, before driving off out of the parking lot.

"T-thanks for g-giving me a r-ride, Saryie," Hinata said appreciatively as she awkwardly tried to make herself feel comfortable in Saryie's car.

"No problem. It the least I can do," Saryie mentioned, too busy with driving to give Hinata her full attention.

"W-why's you s-say that?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Well you're dating Itachi still, right?" Saryie asked, more for confirmation than curiousity.

"Y-yes," Hinata answered.

"Well with a douche like that guy, I figured I would like to help his girlfriend in any way that I can," Saryie stated, nonchalantly as she checked her rearview mirror.

"Ita… Itachi's not a b-bad g-guy, Saryie," Hinata replied gently and hesitantly.

Saryie briskly looked over at Hinata, catching her eyes. Saryie seemed to be evaluating Hinata before she had respond as she turned her gaze back to the road. "What ever you say, girlie."

The rest of the car ride was quiet between the two as the music played softly in the background. Saryie seemed to be relaxed, but Hinata was mauling over Saryie's words. Hinata felt as if her choice in dating Itachi was wrong and it lowered Hinata's mood greatly.

Upon arriving at the joint, Saryie parked her car and got out with Hinata. They both walked to the entrance and went right in, into the mild music filled room. The place was buzzing with people. It wasn't overly packed, but it did have a lot of business. The joint seemed to give off the sense of mellowness with its navy blue walls and dark furniture. The bar up front was filled with many customers getting their drinks, while other customers were relaxing on the leather couches in the lounge. The tables and the booths were in the back after the bar. Many tables were set along the lounge, bar and near the booths. The dance floor was in plain sight, besides the lounge area, where few people were dancing, but nothing too crazy was going on. The stage was in the other back corner of the room by the dance floor. Hinata saw that the band equipment was already placed on stage.

"This is nice" Saryie commented, taking in the place as well.

"It is. I c-can't believe Naruto g-got a gig h-here," Hinata said in awe of the place.

"You'd be surprised by how quickly he can annoy someone into giving him what he wants," Saryie said rolling her eyes. Before Hinata could respond, Saryie grabbed Hinata's hand and started dragging her to the back, to the booths. "I found them! They're over there!" Saryie exclaimed, directing her way to a round booth in the back where their friends were at.

Hinata took a deep breath to prepare herself before greeting her friends. Normally, Hinata wouldn't have a problem going over to see her friends so suddenly, but this time she had a problem. Among her friends was her cousin Neji, who Tenten brought along as a date. This didn't bother Hinata as much, because Tenten had warned Hinata beforehand that she was going to bring him. It's just that Hinata was still a little nervous to be around him. It bought back a lot of memories; she was trying to escape from.

When Saryie and Hinata reached their friends, they all gave each other collective hellos as Saryie and Hinata sat down to join them. Shikamaru sat at the end with Temari at his side with Neji placed at Temari's other side. Tenten sat next to Neji while Saryie sat on Tenten's other side with Hinata beside Saryie, filling up the half circled booth.

"So where is the big "rock star" at?" Saryie asked, curiously.

"He's over in the back room getting ready to perform with his band. He said he has to check the microphone soon so he'll be out in a little bit," Temari answered as she took a sip from her Washington apple.

"When's he going on again?" Saryie asked.

"In about 20 minutes or so" Shikamaru answered lazily, looking like he rather be anywhere but here.

"Why so glum, Shikamaru? Don't you want to be here for Naruto?" Tenten asked teasingly.

"I would rather be home asleep, but this one," Shikamaru indicated to Temari, "wanted to drink and needs a ride back to campus safely," Shikamaru explained with a sigh.

"Don't act like this is my fault. I gave you the option to come with me," Temari defended herself, stubbornly.

"Yea, well who else would of drove your drunken butt home after this then? Tenten? I doubt she wanted you to ruin her plans after this," Shikamaru argued back.

"What plans?" Neji spoke up with a quirked eyebrow in Tenten's direction.

"Nothing!" Tenten quickly stated as she laughed nervously. "Shut up Shikamaru," Tenten harshly whispered across the table.

"No, please continue Shikamaru. I've only gotten drunk once in my life and you think I'm going to make a habit out of it? It was one mistake and I learned my lesson. So please don't treat me like this little kid you have to baby sit over. If you don't want to be here, then just leave. I can get a ride back to campus on my own," Temari said, her tone fierce.

"Will you be getting a ride with your shirt on or off this time?" Shikamaru asked coldly as he got up quickly and left the table.

There was a collective silence before Temari yelled "ass" really loud and got up and left following Shikamaru's path. No one said anything for a few moments until Saryie broke the silence.

"Did I miss something here?" Saryie asked emotionlessly as if the little fight didn't affect her.

Tenten cleared her throat before speaking, still a little stunted on what happened. "During Temari's sophomore year in college, she had gone out with a couple of people from her music class to a bar and she got challenged to a shot drinking contest. Well let's just say, she already had two beers and she took twelve shots in the challenge. She beat her opponent, but she wasn't clear in the head. Then she had a couple more drinks and ended up dancing on the bar counter with her top off. Sasori was one of the guys she was with, from her music class. He took pictures of her and spread it around. Shikamaru saw it and got pissed at her. Temari apologized to him and has stayed away from alcohol for half a year. Now she only drinks when she is around friends and not people from class. Temari doesn't really remember much of that night. She's not even sure if she drove back to campus or someone drove her car for her. Temari regrets that night very much, though" Tenten explained, feeling sorry for her friend. She wished she had gone with Temari that night to watch out for her, but Tenten had been busy.

Saryie nodded her head, taking in the information. "That must suck to not remember what happened. Did anything happen with that Sasori guy?"

"I haven't heard much about him. He's kind of a quiet guy around campus… Temari doesn't associate herself with him anymore," Tenten answered.

"Bummer. Thought I would get to hear a story about Shikamaru kicking someone's ass. I guess he's not the overly possessive boyfriend then, right Hinata?" Saryie asked, directing her attention to Hinata. Saryie was acting like this was all some big joke and not anything serious. However, Hinata looked taken back and was stuttering to respond. "Well, I guess we can cross Temari and Shikamaru off as the best couple of the year. I guess you the next one in line, bun head," Saryie stated, not waiting for Hinata to respond, as she looked around the room.

"Hey!" Tenten complained about the insult.

"What? You have to buns on the top of your head. What else am I suppose to call you?" Saryie asked uncaringly.

"Well… Still!" Tenten remarked not having anything to argue back. Neji gave a quiet chuckle at his girlfriend's lack of a comeback.

"Ah, I found him." Saryie said to herself as she basically hopped over Hinata out of the booth. "See you guys later. I found Mister Sour Puss, so I'm going to go mess with him," Saryie said as she indicated with her head to another booth where Sasuke was at. Saryie left to go join him, or go bug him as she put it. Sasuke was with his usual people. He was with Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Sakon and Ukon. They were all kicking back, discussing random crap when Saryie intervened

The others left at the round booth were left in silence as Tenten watched the other group communicating with Saryie. A few moments went by before Tenten took her eyes off them and scanned the rest of the room. Tenten gasped, suddenly, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh geez! I spy Temari at the bar. I think I should go check on her," Tenten claimed as she looked to Neji, apologetically, before climbing over him.

"Oh, but what about your plans?" Neji teased Tenten, right when she was in the process of climbing over him.

Tenten blushed heavily and quickly got over him and scooted her way out the rest of the booth. "Nothing!" Tenten squealed as she scurried off to the bar to look after her friend.

Neji briefly chuckled, a light smile portraying on his face before he directed his attention to Hinata, who looked pretty fidgety at the moment. Hinata was unbelievably left uncomfortable being in Neji's presence alone. She kept constantly messing with her hands under the table and was trying hard not to look over at him.

Hinata acted like she was busy looking at the cocktail menu left on the table, when in reality her mind was scrambling for her to keep her cool. Maybe she could excuse herself, like Tenten did and go help Temari. It was awfully sad to have to watch her friends argue with each other like that. A mistake is a mistake, right? No need to bring up hurtful memories from the past to one another. Hinata felt sorry for Temari and Shikamaru's current relationship troubles, but she hoped that they could learn to forgive one another. Temari must feel pretty bad about herself from what Shikamaru had said. Maybe she should go and help Tenten with Temari, she does need to have friend right now for comfort. Right as Hinata had that set on her mind to go do, Neji began to talk.

"So how's life at AP College?" Neji asked, calmly.

Hinata's attention was driven back to him, her back stiffening out of habit. "I-i-it's going f-fine," Hinata answered meekly.

"I heard that you're in a relationship from Tenten, is that true?" Neji asked, monotone, bringing his arms up to rest on the table. He was directing all his attention to Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata whispered, ringing her hands together.

"I hope you're being safe," Neji huffed at the attempt of approaching this subject.

"Neji!" Hinata squealed, shocked and quickly covering her face in embarrassment.

"Ah, see there's the Hinata I use to know!" Neji stated, amused, smirking at his cousin's reaction. "I don't understand why you are acting like a mouse caught in a cage. I already informed you that I'm not here to take you back to your parents."

"I'm sorry, N-Neji. I'm j-just not u-use to seeing you a-again," Hinata quietly said as she got over her earlier embarrassment.

"It's been long while, hasn't it?" Neji questioned, intrigued.

Hinata nodded, solemnly.

"Well I do hope we can get back to the way things were between us, before the whole "incident" broke out that caused you to leave," Neji stated, optimistic.

Hinata swallowed roughly knowing exactly what Neji was talking about; bringing fresh memories to the front of her mind. After a moment, Hinata nodded to Neji's statement and gave him a small smile. "W-we c-could go back to having our t-tea time Sundays, early in the m-morning where we w-would visit the b-bakery and t-tea shop right outside our c-community," Hinata offered, chipping into the conversation for Neji. Hinata smiled more genuinely for him now after calling up those sweet memories of them. They had mostly bonded during those times over tea. That's when they got to know each other most and when they could be themselves without prying eyes watching them.

Neji smiled fondly at Hinata. "Sounds good to me. Is that a date then, this Sunday?"

"Oh, no! I have to work. I'm sorry Neji. I completely forgot," Hinata said quickly, feeling automatically guilty.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at her, "Work, you say?"

"Y-yes," Hinata hesitated.

"What job do you have?"

"I'm a w-waitress," Hinata said, nervously.

Neji "hmm'd" for a second and just stared at Hinata in silence. "You know, Hinata," Neji began to say, taking a brief pause and coming closer to Hinata, "If you are struggling financially, don't be shy to ask for help. I know this might not be what your father would have wanted, but I believe he would still loan you some money if you needed it. If you're not willing to borrow money, I know a few strings I could pull to get you a higher paying job than waitressing. I think there is a secretary position open up town at a company your father works with and—" Neji explained on, but Hinata quit listening.

This wasn't happening to her. She was not dealing with this right now. Did Neji really just bring that up? Hinata began feeling immediately overwhelmed and anxious. She could do this on her own. She didn't need help. She didn't need to borrow money. She can make it on her own without burdening anyone. Hinata was glancing every which way for an escape. Finally finding one, Hinata jumped up out of her seat quickly.

"I have to pee," Hinata said urgently, and scurried off away from Neji, heading to the restrooms.

On her way to the restroom, Hinata bumped into someone warm. Apologizing quickly, Hinata tip toed around the person and disappeared to the back, to the restrooms.

"Hinata!" the person called, but it was already too late. Shrugging it off, he continued to make his way to one of the back booths.

"Hey, what's up you losers?" He greeted as he drove his hands into his pockets with a smug smile tugging its way onto his lips.

"Waiting for your ass to perform so I can throw tomatoes at your ugly face," Sakon commented, smirking. Ukon snickered at his twin brother.

"To bad you're a lazy shot then," he responded.

"But I'm not," Karin intervened, with a sharp smile.

"Ouch, that hurts," he stated as he dramatically put his hand over his heart.

Karin stuck her tongue out at him, before taking a drink from her cup.

"Any more wishes of luck before I perform?" He asked sarcastically.

"Be sure to break a leg, Naruto," Saryie replied playfully.

Naruto smiled wide at his friend before sticking out his hand with his thumb up. "Believe it!"

"Believe I will sock you in the face, if you don't hurry up with the show," Karin threatened irritated.

"Geez… Give a guy a break," Naruto said exasperatingly.

"You wouldn't be playing at this gig if it weren't for me and you're lucky Sakura is in your band. Otherwise, I wouldn't do this favor for you," Karin stated, being prissy.

"But then you wouldn't to be here with Sasuke, so HA!" Naruto countered with a jeering smile.

Karin huffed, crossing her arms as Sasuke ignored the banter that was going on. He wasn't in a swell mood to begin, because of Saryie's recent pestering and Karin previous flirting, which made him decide to ignore all of them. Sasuke, instead, focused on his surroundings and what had he seen? He had watched Hinata discuss quietly with her cousin and then her jumping up and heading to the bathroom. She seemed to be alarmed and freaked out. Sasuke didn't know what had happened, but it made him slightly curious. He didn't understand why, but he was.

He directed his attention back to his so called "friends" and paid minimal attention to their conversation, all the while keeping his eye on the restroom door.

"Well, I only came over here to collect Jugo. The rest of you enjoy your time. Jugo, we're up man." Naruto said as he turned his back and started to walk away.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jugo stated, chugging down the rest of his beer as he got up.

"Do well, fat ass!" Ukon shouted as Jugo walked towards the stage.

Sasuke watched as the band started to get into their positions. He saw Jugo climbed his way onto the stage to the seat behind the drums as Naruto adjusted the microphone to his height. He saw Sakura step on to the stage like she owned it and went right to her place beside Naruto; she was more of his backup singer than anything. Sasuke watched her take a look out into the crowd and smiled when she spotted him. Sasuke just broke eye contact with her as his attention shifted to Kimimaro, who was setting himself up with his guitar and saw Kin was pretty much doing the same thing with her base guitar. The band was an odd bunch that Sasuke didn't understand how it came to be, but he guessed he didn't really care anyways.

Sasuke's face was smooth and collect, as every one of his friends started to slowly get out of their seats and head to the surrounding dance area to watch Naruto's band play. He was comfortable where he was at. Sasuke didn't see the point in giving up his seat just to get a closer look at Naruto's band playing. Plus he had a good view to the restroom area from here, which is why he stayed put secretly, even though he was denying that he was waiting for Hinata to come out. The band started playing then; first the base player and guitar player kicked in to a slow rhythm matching each other but then they split up the beat. The drums kick in next, hard, every few pauses as anticipation beat to what is to come. Soon the drums leveled out, keeping a steady, calm beat to open up for Naruto's voice.

"I once found the purpose to do something right  
And all my lies would be washed away by the night  
I can't keep my focus  
I'm losing my mind,_" _Naruto's voice cooed, mellow. His voice was smooth and calm that had just the right tone.

"_Keep strong" _Sakura's voice broke in as a soft melody for the background of the song.

"Would you think of me kindly?  
And spare me your words_" _Naruto sung back, raising his tempo.

"_Hold on to me  
Hold on to me  
its wrong  
Let me free  
Let me free" _Sakura sung slightly louder. Her voice was good no doubt, it was soft and matched with Naruto's perfectly. The music speed up as the song approached the course.

"I want you next to me  
Close to me but you want…"

"_Let me free  
Let me free," _Sakura belted out her tunes.

"You're all of what I see  
Why can't we pretend to be  
Play make-believe  
Act as if we're in harmony  
Instead of leaving my in tragedy" Naruto sung, speeding up the lyrics meeting the rhythm of the hard drums in the back ground.

"_Keep strong…" _Sakura sung softly as the music paused and brought back that soft rhythm for the next verses from Naruto.

Sasuke's attention was driven away from his blond haired friend when he saw Hinata slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She looked to be eye balling the room to make sure she wasn't seen and made her way closer to the stage, but stayed by the wall. Sasuke watched Hinata watch Naruto's band play and saw she wasn't relaxing. Her figure was stiff and her hands were behind her back leaning against the wall. Sasuke quickly scanned the rest of the room.

Many of the customers had moved over to the dance floor toward the stage. Most were dancing/rocking out to the band's upbeat song. The lights in the joint were dimmed so the only lights that were completely bright were the ones on the stage and the hidden lights set at the bar. Sasuke noticed Hinata's cousin disappearance from the booth he was sitting at, which explains why he saw Hinata looking anxiously around. Sasuke also found Hinata's other two friends sitting on the couches. Temari was hurled over with her head between her knees while Tenten was rubbing Temari's back as her eyes were directed to the stage. What great friends they were… Sasuke scoffed and got up.

He walked steadily over to Hinata, making her jump once he was right beside her. Hinata mumbled slightly, but Sasuke didn't hear her. He was looking down at her. His stare wasn't hard, but it was devoid of emotion as he held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" Sasuke asked stoic, his face giving nothing away.

Hinata's eyes widened out of shock upon Sasuke's request as she stumbled for words. "Wh-… W-what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took one of her arms in his firm grip and led her towards the dance floor. Hinata briefly tried to tug her arm away.

"I can't… I c-can't dance in f-front of them," Hinata spoke up to death ears.

Sasuke ignored her protest and brought her by the hand to the dance floor. When they were in the middle of the floor, Sasuke turned around, quickly and brought a fidgety Hinata close to him by the waist. Hinata froze on such close contact with him and felt even tenser. Sasuke brought his mouth to Hinata's ear, his breath tickling her.

"Relax," Sasuke breathed smoothly, "Let the music guide you and dance your troubles away for the night."

Sasuke broke away from her ear, looking strictly down at her with his coal black eyes. Hinata matched his stare, taking in what he was telling her to do. Looking into his eyes, Hinata didn't see the coldness in them that was there before when she had met him. It was as if he was another person right now, one that wasn't so harsh. His stared was still smoldering as if he was looking into her soul, but it wasn't as menacing this time. Hinata nodded slightly to show she was willing to try.

Sasuke took the lead then and they danced together, almost like the way they danced in class together but this time it was different. They were faster and dancing more as individuals than a couple. They would come together and Sasuke would either twirl her or flip her. Other times, Sasuke would lead Hinata with his body movements by keeping hold of her waist. Hinata soon forgot where she was as her mind only concentrated on her partner's movements and the music's beat.

By the end of the song, both of them were out of breath and had ended up really close together. There noses were almost touching and Hinata couldn't help but feel dazed by him. Sasuke smirked slightly at Hinata's out of breath state. He found her remarkable and fluid in her dance moves. She was a graceful partner and she knew how to keep up with him. Through his thoughts, however, there current position they were in shoved its way to the front of his mind. His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly while the other rested on her thigh that was hooked up on his leg. Their chests were pressed together with one of Hinata's arms around his shoulders as the other was holding off his arm on her thigh. What really broke Sasuke way from Hinata, though, was the fact that he was staring at her lips especially. Before anything further happened, there was a loud clatter of clapping and hollers for Naruto's band.

With that Sasuke step way from Hinata, his face was blank as he simply walked away from Hinata and into the crowd of cheering fans. Hinata, still catching her breath, watched her mysterious roommate disappear before her. She wasn't upset by his departure; she only did feel as if she was missing something. Before she could go further into her thoughts, Naruto's band began to sing again as fans began to dance the night away, occasionally bumping into Hinata's dazed state.

**Done! Well… with the chapter at least. Haha. Tell me how did you like it and if it was any good. I like to hear what you guys have to say for my story and writing. Um… as for Naruto's song, I did makeup the lyrics. I wish I could have given you guys a better picture on how it sounds, but I can't. I'm no musician, sorry. I was originally going to use lyrics from an actual song from Relient K, but fanfiction is cracking down on people now and I can't do that even if I give credit to the artist and say it's not mine. Haha. But yea, I don't know why but I envision Naruto sounding like Relient K… I don't know if that helps. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't go into detail about Sasuke and Hinata's dancing. I already had so many writers' blocks and this was just easy to write it this way. Well I hope you like it and stay tune for more! Updates might not be so soon due to me starting college and I will have to adjust and crap, so just be patient with me! DX**

**REVIEW Please! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


End file.
